Eramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy
by Bloodless Snake Anael
Summary: Tai y Matt acaban de entrar a la preparatoria y no se soportan. Un año despues las cosas han cambiado bastante, y los chicos hacen una apuesta cuyos resultados dudosamente podrían agradar a sus familiares. TAITO, KENSUKE.
1. A song for the optimists

**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy (el musical)  
**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ya se que no es un musical, pero los titulos de cada uno de los capitulos son canciones que si se lee completa la letra entonces entenderán por qué las puse como titulos de cada capitulo, y es que cada una te narra un poco lo que va a suceder, así que si pueden y no les da flojera les recomiendo busquen la letra.

Disclaimer: no tengo ni idea de como se diga en español, pero el chiste es que solo la historia es mia. Los personajes no son mios, las canciones no son mias con excepcion de la cancion "Loco como cabra", esa sí es mia, pero a quien la use sin avisarme le voy a arrancar los intestinos (no, es broma, pero si me voy enojar tanto hasta el punto de querer hacerlo). Ah, algunos personajes tambien son inventados por mi, pero igual y ustedes mismos se daran cuenta. Gracias por leer.

**  
1.- "A song for the optimists" — Atreyu**

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Matt estaba al borde del colapso. Desde que había entrado a preparatoria y le había tocado en el mismo salón en el que Taichi Yagami, no lo soportaba. Aunque él y Taichi eran más o menos amigos, cada que intentaban llevarse un poquito mejor terminaban peleándose.

— Sólo decía que tú a veces eres demasiado temperamental

— Taichi, es imposible intentar tenerte paciencia. Eres un completo imbécil sin cerebro, "Hola, soy Taichi Yagami, y si tan solo tuviera cerebro..."

— Cierra la boca, Yamato! — interrumpió Tai enojado.

— Uh... ¿te da vergüenza que te digan tus verdades?

— No, me da asco que una basura como tú me lo diga

Matt se abalanzó y golpeó a Tai en la mejilla. El moreno respondió dándole un golpe en el estomago.

— Tai!, Matt! por favor, dejen de pelear — rogaban Sora e Izzy, los cuales, hasta ése momento, habían permanecido callados viendo a sus amigos pelear. Mikage y Noboru, los amigos de Matt, observaban la pelea asustados.

— ¿y ustedes¿de qué lado están? — les gritó Matt — gallinas...

Por suerte, Kari y TK aún estaban en la escuela, así no podían presenciar aquella pelea.

Siguieron así, golpeándose hasta sangrar. Sora e Izzy reaccionaron después de un rato corrieron y detuvieron a Tai para que dejara de golpear a Matt. Matt gritó — Te odio, Taichi Yagami, no te me vuelvas a poner en frente! — y salió corriendo hacia su casa, muy enfadado y aun sangrando, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Tai decir — ¿Me odias?... no tanto como yo a ti, maldito cobarde.

Matt llegó a su casa. Su padre había dejado una nota sobre la mesa avisando que legaría tarde. Matt tiró su mochila y el suéter al suelo. Estaba harto, harto de todo. ¿Cuál era su propósito en esta vida¿por qué existía¿Sólo para pelear contra Taichi?. Casi podía apostar que si se moría le haría un gran favor a la humanidad y sobre todo a Taichi... Nadie lo quería, a nadie le importaba... Si Mikage y Noboru realmente fueran sus amigos probablemente lo abrían seguido y le habrían preguntado porqué golpeo a Tai, probablemente hubieran intentado detenerlo, así como a Tai lo intentaban detener sus amigos...

— Vaya amigos...

Realmente nadie se preocupaba por él; realmente dudaba que si de repente desapareciera, alguien lo extrañaría... probablemente ni cuenta se darían... La única persona que alguna vez se había preocupado por él era Gabumon, pero desde que la aventura digimon de los nuevos niños elegidos no lo había vuelto a ver. Probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver...

¿De qué servía estar en un mundo el cual es gris, frío¿de qué sirve estar en un mundo donde a uno nadie lo quiere?... el emblema de la amistad, bah¿cómo es que él había obtenido el emblema de la amistad si nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos?, de hecho todos los que habían intentado ser sus amigos habían terminado por hartarse de él... ¿de qué servía estar en ese mundo frío y gris, sin tener un uso en especifico¿de qué servía pasar por éste mundo y ser otra persona mas?, es decir, en el mundo hay mucha gente... nadie nunca lo extrañaría... Después de todo él era un bueno para nada.

Entre estos pensamientos, Matt fue hacia el baño y abrió la regadera. Con todo y ropa se metió bajo el chorro del agua. Estaba harto de vivir... Tomó la navaja de afeitar de su padre, vaciló por un momento, pero se dijo "¿por qué dudar?, no hay nada que valga la pena en este mundo como para seguir viviendo en el… Además tarde o temprano moriré, así que es mejor antes que seguir soportando esta porquería de mundo." Lentamente se hizo un corte largo y profundo en la muñeca del brazo izquierdo. La sangre comenzó a salir y la miró correr bajo el agua de la regadera, sin embargo aún no dejaba de vivir.

Desesperado comenzó a gritar, pero la voz moría en su garganta. Jaló las cortinas, arañó las paredes de azulejo blanco, molesto, intentando gritar de la desesperación. ¿Por qué no se moría ya de una vez? Comenzó a llorar mientras su ira se convertía otra vez en tristeza, hasta que se quedó agazapado en un rincón, y perdió el conocimiento.

Matt se encontraba en un mundo de tinieblas... escuchaba llantos y voces que continuamente lo llamaban... pero no valía la pena vivir...

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una cama de hospital con una bolsa de suero conectada por una aguja a su brazo. Se miró la muñeca, en la cual tenía un vendaje. En ése momento se abrió la puerta. Su madre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se acercó para abrazarlo.

— ¡Yama... Yama...!,, ya despertaste… que bueno… que bueno… esto es un milagro...

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, mamá?

— Hijo... tu... tu padre te encontró… y llamó a una ambulancia… desde entonces has estado agonizando… desde hace una semana.

Matt se quedó callado... ¡Demonios!, sus planes habían fallado...

— ¿…Por qué lo hiciste, Yama?

Matt permaneció en silencio. Su madre le besó la frente y fue a buscar al doctor. Su padre y TK entraron después, muy contentos de ver a Yamato en mejor estado, pero aún tristes por lo que Matt había intentado hacer.

Los médicos decidieron que Matt tendría algunas pláticas con la psicóloga del hospital,

— Genial... — murmuró Matt sarcásticamente cuando se enteró, pensando que lo más probable era que lo mandaran a un psiquiátrico.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt despertó mientras el doctor le revisaba el suero. Afuera, su madre platicaba con alguien. Después de un par de minutos entró su madre con un ramo de flores.

— Buenos días Matt.

— ¿Con quien hablabas, mamá?

— Con un enfermero, vino a preguntar si estabas despierto para entonces mandar a la psicóloga, pero le dije que como seguías dormido entonces yo le decía cuando te despertaras.

— ¿y por qué tienes flores?

— Acabo de ir a comprarlas. Éste cuarto se ve muy sin vida… No me mires así, es la verdad¿acaso crees que soy amante del enfermero?

Matt sabía que era imposible que su madre tuviera un amante, dado que desde que tenía un trabajo muy ocupado había terminado por sacrificar su vida sentimental completamente. TK se lo había dicho.

A los cinco minutos de que su madre volviera a llamar al enfermero ya se encontraba la psicóloga en la habitación.

— Hola Matt¿cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias, señorita.

— Si quieres puedes llamarme Rachel.

— Como sea...

La psicóloga sonrió — me gustaría hacerte unos exámenes sobre tu persona¿estás de acuerdo?

— Como sea...

Matt tomó la hoja y el lápiz que le tendía Rachel y comenzó a contestar el examen.

Después de diez minutos le regresó el examen a la señorita — gracias Matt... ¿te gusta dibujar?

— Mas o menos

— Te voy a dar una hoja y me vas a hacer el favor de dibujar una casa, un árbol y una persona.

Matt hizo lo que la señorita le pedía y luego le devolvió la hoja y el lápiz.

— Mmm... — la señorita observó los dibujos — esto está un poco complicado...

— Ya sé, no sé dibujar

— No, no es eso... mejor continuaremos la sesión mañana para traerte los resultados, hasta mañana, Matt.

La psicóloga realmente había actuado de una forma muy rara, y al día siguiente aún mas extraña.

— Matt, me puedo dar cuenta de que eres un chico muy maduro, así que siento que puedo hablar abiertamente contigo.

— gracias

—... bien, sé que para ti fue difícil la separación de tus padres y que piensas que nadie te quiere...

— ¿cómo sabe eso? — la interrumpió Matt

— Las pruebas que te hice ayer no fueron solo para mantenerte entretenido, el dibujo de la casa y el árbol me ayudaron a saber lo que te acabo de decir, pues dicen que en nuestros dibujos nos reflejamos.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, también hice un examen grafológico de tu letra que me ayudó a corroborar resultados.

— ¿y por qué me dice todo esto¿que no se supone que, siendo yo el paciente, no es bueno que lo sepa?

— Por el dibujo de la persona me di cuenta de que eres muy maduro para tu edad y que no tendrías problemas asimilándolo.

— Bueno, y a todo esto ¿qué?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— que, o sea, todo esto ¿qué significa?

— creo que lo único que tienes es una severa depresión infundamentada.

— ¿Infundamentada? discúlpeme, pero creo que tiene mucho fundamento. Es decir, llevo una semana y media en el hospital aburriéndome como una ostra porque los únicos que me visitan son mis padres, los cuales ni siquiera se ven tan interesados de estar acompañándome. Solo he visto dos veces a TK en lo que llevo hospitalizado, es decir, comprendo que él no pueda pasar porque tiene 12 años pero llevo una semana y media desaparecido de la escuela y mis "amigos" ni siquiera han preguntado por mi.

— Matt¿sí supiste quien te dono sangre?

— No

— Tu madre

— Era de suponerse, es la única en mi familia con mi mismo tipo de sangre.

— ¿Sabes que tu madre tiene hipertensión y no puede de donar sangre?

— no...

— Los médicos le dijeron a tu madre que esperara a que llegara la sangre del banco de sangre. Se tardarían una hora en ir por ella y traerla, pero aun así tu madre prefirió donarte de su propia sangre con muchísimos riesgos para su propia vida, porque los médicos le advirtieron que por su hipertensión no era muy seguro, sin embargo ella prefirió donarte su sangre porque temía que mientras te traían la sangre, murieras.

— Eso no lo sabía...

— Tu padre, el cual dices en tu examen escrito que siempre está trabajando y no se ocupa de sus deberes como padre, ha faltado toda la semana al trabajo para estar al pendiente de lo que se les pueda ofrecer tanto a ti como a tu mamá, la cual quedó muy débil, y a tu hermano, el cual se la ha pasado queriendo faltar a la escuela para venir a verte, pero como no se lo permitieron, lo que hace es mentir cada que preguntan por ti en la escuela, aunque la verdad creo que ya no le sirvió de nada.

— ¿por qué?

— Porque justo cuando venía para acá vi a un grupo de muchachitos más o menos de tu misma edad muy preocupados que preguntaban como locos en la recepción por ti, y casi puedo asegurar a que el barullo que se escucha afuera son ellos rogándole a tu madre que los deje pasar.

— ¿que ¡QUÉ!? — exclamó Matt

— ¿quieres que los deje entrar?

— Si

La psicóloga sonrió y se acercó hacia la puerta. La abrió un poco y en seguida se escucharon las voces entremezcladas de sus amigos gritando.

— ¿donde está Matt?

— ¡queremos ver a Matt!

— ¿dónde lo tienen?

— ¿qué le hicieron?

La psicóloga intentaba calmarlos, pero los chicos menos se callaban, hablando todos a la vez

— le trajimos serenata

— ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

— le vengo a devolver un chicle masticado de la semana pasada

— ¡no seas asqueroso, Tai!

— ándele, déjenos pasar a verlo.

Matt rió al escuchar lo del chicle masticado de Tai pero en eso recordó que ellos no se hablaban y se puso serio.

— Ándele, déjenos pasar a verlo¿si?, por favor...

La psicóloga suspiro y volteó a ver a Matt, éste sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Una estampida de 10 chicos entraron en la habitación gritando — ¡Matt¿Cómo estas?

— Bien, gracias — dijo Matt sonriendo, y vio de reojo que la psicóloga cerraba la puerta y se quedaba en una esquina de la habitación.

— Qué bueno que ya estas bien¡nos diste un gran susto! — exclamó Sora.

— Si¡una caída de diez metros! no puedo creer que solo te hayas lastimado el brazo y no te hayas roto ningún hueso — dijo Joe — debes tener mas cuidado dónde pisas.

Matt miró confundido a la psicóloga. Ella guiñó un ojo sin que nadie lo notara y dijo — si, será mejor que en los departamentos prohíban dejar patinetas en mitad de pasillos a los que se les está poniendo barandal nuevo.

— Si... — sonrió Yamato siguiendo el cuento, pero prefería que fuera así, no le hubiera gustado ver cómo se hubieran puesto sus amigos si se hubieran enterado de que había intentado suicidarse cortándose las venas.

— Y desde EU tenemos a Mimí en línea — anunció Izzy poniendo a los pies de la cama su laptop. Un programa se abrió y el rostro de Mimí apareció en pantalla.

— ¡Hola a todos¡¡Matt¿Cómo estás? me dijeron que te caíste por culpa de una patineta... creo que la vida sobre ruedas no es lo tuyo. ¡La vez pasada que intentaste aprender a andar en bicicleta casi te descalabraste!

— Entonces nunca intentaré andar en monociclo — comentó Matt.

— Bien¿y, qué cuentas?

— Nada... estoy un poco cansado, pero me tengo que recuperar pronto para volver a la escuela.

— ¡Y también reingresar a la banda! — mencionó Yuichi, el baterista del grupo donde tocaba Matt.

— ¡Si, ya llevamos semanas sin ensayar! — secundó Koji, el bajista.

— Hermano mayor...

Matt volteó a ver a TK, el cual estaba muy pálido, pero sonriente; él era el único del grupo que sabía la verdad.

— ¿qué sucede, TK?

El chico abrazó a Matt — te quiero mucho, hermano mayor... por poco creí que te perdíamos... no nos vuelvas a dar un susto así, por favor...

Matt sonrió y besó la frente de su hermano — no te preocupes, TK, estaré aquí todavía muchos años sirviéndoles a todos de mal ejemplo.

TK sonrió aguantando las lágrimas y se hizo a un lado.

Mikage y Noboru lo miraron con tristeza — Matt, nos alegra mucho que estés bien. Nos quedamos muy preocupados el día que te peleaste con Tai, y cuando no fuiste a la escuela pensamos que había sido porque seguías molesto, pero nos preocupamos muchísimo de ver que no fuiste en toda la semana.

— Ya no se preocupen. Estoy bien.

— Mi mamá y yo estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti — dijo Kari — De hecho te hicimos un pay.

— Gracias — dijo Matt viendo que Kari ponía una gran caja en la mesita de noche. En ese momento Matt miró al chico que estaba parado detrás de Kari. Tai bajó la vista e inmediatamente se acercó al borde de la cama.

— Matt… discúlpame por… bueno, tu sabes. Por ser un completo imbécil.

— Te disculpo… solo si prometes serlo más de vez en cuando y no siempre — dijo Matt sonriendo.

Tai se arremangó las mangas, levantó un puño y simulando cara de gruñón dijo — Nada más porque estás convaleciente, que si no…

— ¿Amigos? — propuso Matt extendiendo su mano.

El moreno estrechó su mano — Bueno, pero ahora si sin trancazos, porque si duelen.

—De todo te quejas, nunca aguantas nada. En serio, a veces eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué?

— Tan odioso…

Ambos jóvenes rieron.

— ¡Esperen! — Dijo Izzy — Tenemos otra sorpresa. Mimí no es la única que está en línea para hablar con Matt.

Matt volvió a ver la pantalla, y ésta vez experimento una sorpresa y alegría que hacía mucho no sentía.

— ¡MATT!

— ¡Gabumon!

— ¿Cómo estás, Matt¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! No tengo mucho tiempo, porque Izzy todavía no logra estabilizar bien la línea con el digimundo, pero rápido te digo que me alegra mucho que estés bien, y ya cuídate. ¿Ya vez? Si yo no te cuido, tú no te cuidas a ti mismo.

— No es cierto. Ya he aprendido a cuidarme solo.

— De todas maneras te voy a dejar encargado con todos los demás, para que ya no te anden pasando cosas.

— No te preocupes gabumon — dijo Tai — yo veré que no haga travesuras.

— Un ciego guiando a otro ciego — murmuró Sora.

— Claro que no — dijo Tai — a lo mejor y sí puedo aunque sea medio cuidarlo. Recuerden aquel otro dicho que dice: "En la tierra de los ciegos…

— "…el tuerto se hace el wey" — completó Matt, arrancando una carcajada general.

— ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el que empieza con mamadas! — dijo Tai cruzándose de brazos.

Matt y Tai se volvieron a mirar y rieron nuevamente. Por alguna razón, ambos tenían el presentimiento de que éste si sería el verdadero comienzo de su amistad.


	2. You only live once

**2.- "You only live once" — The Strokes**

— ¿Otra vez tarde, señor Yagami?

— Perdon profesora, es que…

— Estas castigado. Te quedaras en la tarde a hacer un ensayo. Ahora toma asiento por favor.

Tai se fue a su pupitre y saludó al chico que se sentaba a su lado. Matt no le devolvió el saludo.

— No puedo creer que otra vez te hayan castigado — le dijo el rubio cuando la maestra salió del salón.

— Fue sin querer — dijo Tai — otra vez se me descompuso el despertador.

— ¿No te cansas de poner excusas? La vez pasada fue porque se te olvido ponerlo, y la vez antepasada porque ya no servían las pilas. En serio Tai, ¿por qué no creces ya de una vez?

— Ya crecí, lo que pasa es que tengo mala suerte.

— No, lo que pasa es que eres un irresponsable.

— No lo soy. Lo que pasa es que también tengo muchas cosas por hacer y luego se me olvidan algunas.

— ¿Muchas cosas por hacer?, ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Ver la televisión todo el día?

— No wey. Tengo entrenamientos de fútbol, y a veces en la tarde me toca recoger la casa, siempre lavo yo los platos de la cena y… mi vida no es tan fácil, ¿sabes?

— Son solo pretextos. Tú no sabes lo que es realmente una vida difícil y llena de responsabilidades.

— Ja, ¿y tu sí? Tú no tienes muchas responsabilidades tampoco.

— Al menos yo cumplo con todas mis responsabilidades. Si fuera un irresponsable como tú entonces mi vida sería más fácil y con menos preocupaciones, pero tendría más problemas en todo.

— ¿Crees que mi vida es fácil?

— Lo es.

— Entonces te reto a que pases un día viviendo como yo.

Matt lo miró sorprendido, luego le brillaron los ojos — ¿Y tú pasarías un día viviendo como yo?

— Sí.

— Está bien. Pero primero tú vivirás mi vida, y luego yo viviré la tuya.

— Ok. ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador?

— Dos boletos para la gira 3000 revoluciones.

— ¿Hablas de los boletos que está vendiendo la hermana de Mikage?

— Si, esos boletos por los que nos hemos estado peleando varias semanas. Quien pierda se los comprará al ganador.

— Está bien. Pero entonces tenemos que empezar la apuesta lo mas pronto posible, porque hoy es martes.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos hoy?

— ¿Así, ya hoy?

— Sí. Te esperaré en mi casa a las 7. Pasarás 24 horas viviendo como yo, hasta las siete de mañana.

— Y mañana a las 7 tú vivirás todo el día como yo, hasta las 7 del jueves.

— Perfecto.

El resto del día pasó como de costumbre. Durante la tarde, Matt se puso a hacer la tarea de la escuela y luego hizo los deberes diarios de la casa. Después, antes de que llegara Tai a su casa, Matt puso música y se puso a doblar la ropa recién lavada. Como todavía traía el uniforme y dado que era probable que ya no saliera a ningún lugar, decidió ponerse el short y la playera que acostumbraba usar para dormir. Justo cuando acababa de tomar su pijama, su reproductor de cds comenzó a tocar una canción que le gustaba mucho. Sonrió un poco, pensando lo curioso que era que saliera esa canción justo ahora que iba a cambiarse, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a dejarse llevar por la música y a moverse al ritmo de la música, quitándose lentamente la camisa. Después, ya sin camisa, siguió bailando, aún con los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a cantar.

— _Come to me… play with me… can't you see?, I am the sex machine!_

En ese momento Matt abrió un poco los ojos y casi gritó al ver a Tai parado en la puerta de su cuarto, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡TAI!

—… Hola Matt.

— ¿Por qué me estabas mirando así?

— Porque todavía no puedo creer que tú, Yamato Ishida, defensor de la moral y las buenas costumbres, estuvieras practicando cómo hacer strip-tease.

— ¿Y qué haces ahí parado?, ¿desde cuando estás ahí?

— Ps estoy aquí desde que comenzaste a quitarte la playera.

— ¿Y por qué no me hablaste?

— Porque te veías muy entretenido bailando.

— No… de hecho me iba a cambiar de ropa, pero me deje llevar por la música…

Soy un idiota se dijo Matt. Sin pensarlo, había estado bailando de una manera demasiado provocativa y casi haciendo strip-tease con la puerta de su cuarto abierta. Si quería hacer eso tenía que recordar cerrar la puerta la próxima vez.

—… ¿Vamos ya a cenar?

— ¿No vas a terminar de cambiarte? Si quieres te dejo, para que sigas practicando

— No seas idiota, solo me voy a poner la playera — dijo uniendo las palabras con la acción — Entonces ¿quieres cenar?

— Como sea. Wey, se supone que ahorita voy a tener que comenzar a seguir tus itinerarios, así que también se supone que cenaremos, desayunaremos y comeremos a la hora que tú digas.

— Si, aunque ya sabes que si quieres puedes rendirte.

— No, porque si quiero esos boletos para la gira 3000 revoluciones. Quiero invitar a mi AMIGO Davis.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso?

— Si, porque como tú me odias, por eso no somos amigos.

— No te odio, solo que eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué?

— Tan odioso.

— ¡Ahí está wey, me odias!

— No me digas "wey". Mira, ya te dije que no te odio, solo dije que es muy fácil que la gente te odie, porque siempre eres un chillón y siempre todo te pasa a ti: "Uh, mi vida es taaan difícil"

— Mi vida SÍ es difícil.

— Dudo que sea más difícil que la mía. Por ahora vayamos a cenar, pero después poco a poco conocerás el infierno.

— Ya lo conozco, y en la puerta pone "Casa de la familia Yagami"

Después de la cena, el padre de Matt se tuvo que ir a su trabajo porque le había tocado el turno nocturno esa semana. Matt y Tai se pusieron a ver en la tele una película mientras comían palomitas.

— No manches — le decía Tai — ahorita está el partido España contra Brasil. Déjame verlo.

— Es MÍ vida, por lo tanto hacemos lo que yo quiera, y yo quiero ver esta película porque me gusta mucho. Realmente no quiero ver el fútbol… pero si quieres puedes rendirte y le cambiamos.

— Grrrr… Pero mañana me voy a desquitar.

Siguieron viendo la película. La película era de dos tipos que estaban cada uno en un extremo de un baño bien feo y hablaban de cómo salir de ahí. En medio del baño había un hombre muerto, y como ambos estaban muy lejos se pasaban toda la película aventándose cosas. De momento a Tai no le llamó la atención, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, Matt se daba cuenta de que a Tai comenzaba a interesarle, y en varios momentos llegó a notarlo con miedo.

Al terminar la película eran ya las diez de la noche, y Matt le indicó a Tai que ya era hora de dormirse.

— Pero Matt, yo me duermo a las doce.

— Por eso siempre llegas tarde a la escuela, además ahorita estás viviendo mi vida, así que tienes que irte ya a dormir.

— Pero yo me baño en la noche antes de irme a dormir.

— Pero no estamos haciendo lo que tu quieras. Estás viviendo mí vida, y yo me baño en la mañana, así que hasta mañana te bañarás.

— Es que hace mucho frío en la mañana…

— Si quieres te puedes bañar ahorita y me dejas ganar la apuesta.

— ¡No!

Llegaron al cuarto de Matt. Tai sacó de su mochila su pijama, se quitó los pantalones y se puso el pantalón del pijama, luego se sacó la camiseta dejando su torso descubierto y se metió en la cama de Matt.

— ¡Buenas noches!

— ¡Ah! ¿Piensas dormir en mi cama?

— Si estoy viviendo la emocionante vida de Yamato Ishida entonces también tengo que dormir en la cama de Yamato Ishida, ¿no?

— No. Sal de mi cama.

— ¡No wey, tengo frío!

— Claro, si no te pones ni una camiseta para dormir es lógico.

— Es que yo no duermo a gusto con camiseta… ¡buenas noches!

— Genial, ¿y ahora donde voy a dormir?

— No sé. Ésa es una de las cosas que hacen "emocionante" la vida de Yamato Ishida.

Matt gruñó y dado que ya tenía la camiseta del pijama solo se quitó el pantalón y se puso un short.

Tai rió sarcásticamente — ¡Tú me criticas porque no uso camiseta para dormir, pero usar shorts a finales de enero para dormir sí es estar loco!

— Cállate — le dijo Matt tomando la orilla de la cobija de la cama y la jaló para que Tai se quedara destapado.

— Brrr, ¡te digo que tengo frío!

— Lástima. Todas las demás cobijas las voy a lavar mañana, así que ésta es la única limpia, y yo la necesito para irme a dormir al sillón.

— ¡Pero tengo frío, wey!

— Ésa es una de las cosas que hacen "emocionante" la vida de Yamato Ishida. Disfrútalo. ¡y ya no me digas "wey"!

Matt salió del cuarto, cargando la cobija, fue hasta la sala y ahí se acomodó en el sillón más grande envolviéndose en la cobija, luego colocó su reloj de pulsera en la mesa de centro y puso la alarma a las 5 de la mañana. El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo algo de lástima por su pobre amigo que se encontraría congelándose en su cuarto.

De repente algo le cayó encima. Abrió los ojos y se topó con una gran mata de pelos.

— ¿Qué demo…?

— Hazte a un lado, hace frío.

— ¿Tai?

— No, soy Santa Clos, wey. Ahora hazte para allá.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Tengo frío y solo hay una cobija, genio, así que ¡buenas noches!

— ¿Piensas dormir aquí?

— Sí.

— ¿Conmigo?

— Si no quieres vete, pero no te lleves la cobija.

— ¡Claro que no quiero!, ¡pinche joto!, ¡quítate!

— Es que hace un buen de frío, y creo que me voy a resfriar…

— Ok, ¡pero pobre de ti si a media noche me abrazas!

— Matt, ¿cómo crees que yo…?

— Te conozco Taichi, y sé que a veces te da por abrazar a media noche.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

— Agumon me ha contado que muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir de asfixia. Además las veces que te he visto dormir siempre amaneces abrazando algo.

— ¿Y tú cuando me has visto dormir?

— En el campamento de cuando éramos pequeños, y el campamento escolar de hace un mes, en navidad.

— Bueno pues, no te abrazo, ¿ya?

— Que conste que ya dijiste.

Matt se acomodó como pudo en el sillón, intentando quedar lo más lejos posible de Tai, lo cual era imposible tomando en cuenta que estaban en un sillón.

Era la una de la mañana y Matt no podía cerrar los ojos. Por alguna razón la cercanía con Tai no se lo permitía. Tai, por otro lado, estaba ya por el quinto sueño. El rubio volteó a observarlo. Tai se veía gracioso durmiendo, además que de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

— Mmm… Kari… deja en paz al estofado sorpresa, te va a comer…

Matt sonrió. Tai era gracioso inclusive dormido. Con cuidado le apartó un cabello de la cara.

—…Mmh… déjame en paz, Agumon, Yamato se va a enojar si te presto su cobija…

¿Tan enojón soy?

—… No…¡No mates a Cedric!...

Mat decidió seguir intentando dormir. No era bueno quedarse toda la noche despierto. Jaló un poco las cobijas, cuando Tai, aún dormido, lo abrazó.

¡¿Tai?!

—…Pikachu, la anchoa gigante mató a Cedric, tenemos que ir a salvar a Guepardo…

Mmm, el estúpido está dormido pensando que yo soy Pikachu

Matt intentó soltarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba parecía que Tai más lo abrazaba. Al fin Matt se rindió, dejando su cabeza sobre el brazo de Tai. A pesar de que Matt traía camiseta, podía sentir el pecho caliente de Tai contra su espalda y una suave respiración contra su cuello. Comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, así que apartó un poco la cobija. Le costó mucho esfuerzo conciliar el sueño, sentía mucho calor…

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del despertador despertó a Matt. Como pudo estiró un brazo y lo apagó. Al parecer, Tai seguía sin despertar, aún abrazando a Matt.

— Tai, despierta.

— Mmm… Kari, solo 10 minutos más...

— No soy Kari, soy Matt, ahora levántate.

Tai abrió lentamente sus grandes ojos cafés, bostezó, y luego preguntó — ¿qué hora es?

— Hora de que te levantes y te bañes.

Tai volvió a bostezar — pero todavía está oscuro… un momento — dijo enderezándose y liberando a Matt — ¿qué hacías en mis brazos?

— Es lo mismo que te quería preguntar. En la madrugada comenzaste a murmurar algo de un pikachu y me abrazaste.

— Chale… no cuenta, estaba dormido.

— Igual ya no importa, ya es hora de que me vaya a dar un baño, luego te tocará a ti, para que vayas sacando tu uniforme.

— Ok.

Matt fue hacia su habitación, sacó dos toallas limpias, luego regresó a la sala y le dio una a Tai.

— Toma, al rato regreso.

— Tárdate lo que quieras — respondió Tai prendiendo la televisión, donde estaba Bob esponja.

Matt fue hacia el baño, cerró la puerta y se desvistió. Abrió la regadera, reguló la temperatura del agua y se metió bajo el agua cerrando los ojos para dejar que le diera de lleno en la cara y corriera por su pálida piel.

Se lavó el cuerpo y luego el cabello. Al terminar de bañarse cerró la llave de la regadera y se enredó la toalla a la cintura, luego con una mano se sacudió el pelo para quitarse algo de agua y se miró al espejo. Estaba un poco empañado, así que con una mano lo limpió para poder verse. Miró su torso desnudo y pasó su mano por él, lentamente; luego miró sus ojos y su cabello. Siempre había sabido que él era guapo, pero en ése preciso momento se dio cuenta de lo sexy que era. Volvió a pasar su mano por su torso y le sonrió a su reflejo. Dejó de mirar el espejo y abrió la puerta del baño.

— Tai, ya está el baño

— Sip, voy — gritó Tai desde la sala.

Matt volvió a mirarse una última vez al espejo y volvió a sonreír, desordenándose más el cabello. Comenzó a caminar a su cuarto mientras cantaba.

—" _I'm bringin' sexy back;_

_Them other boys don't know how to act._

_I think it's special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Dirty babe, you see these shackles?_

_Baby I'm your slave._

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave;_

_it's just that no one makes me feel this way."_

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto miró hacia atrás, para ver si Tai ya se había levantado del sillón. Tai ya no estaba sentado, sino que estaba parado al lado del sillón, completamente rígido del cuerpo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—…No puedo creer que te guste como canta Justin Timberlake — dijo Tai frunciendo el ceño.

— Tú eres el que menos debería criticar mis gustos en música. Todavía no se me olvida el día me que dijiste que te gustaba Caramelos de cianuro.

— ¡Pero si son bien chidos!

— Claro que no.

— Lo que pasa es que a lo mejor has escuchado poco de ellos.

— No voy a discutir contigo sobre música. Sabes que si hay algo en lo que nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo es en nuestros gustos por la música.

Matt entró es su cuarto y, una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, comenzó a vestirse. Cuando ya había terminado de vestirse se acercó al espejo de la pared para peinarse. Por ley, Matt solo dejaba que su estilista le tocara el cabello y solo cuando le iban a cortar el cabello, de otra forma estaba prohibido que alguien tocara aunque fuera una pequeña mecha de su cabello.

Había terminado de peinarse cuando llegó Tai, recién salido de la regadera y con una toalla en la cintura. Matt no pudo evitar notar que Tai tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético gracias al fútbol.

— Me voy a vestir. Sáquese del cuarto.

— Voy a pasar por alto tus malos modales si prometes vestirte rápido. Yo iré a hacer el desayuno.

Matt salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina, donde hizo pan tostado y preparó dos cafés.

— Chale, ¿me vas a dar agua de calcetín?

Matt miró a Tai, que acababa de salir del cuarto y caminaba hacia la mesa — No es agua de calcetín, es café.

— Ps es que parece y sabe a agua de calcetín.

— ¿Has probado el agua de calcetín?

— Sí, cuando era chiquito y Kari me hizo tomarme algo que según ella era café, pero en realidad sí era agua de calcetines sucios.

Matt estalló en una carcajada — ¡Jajajajaja ¿En serio?!

— Es neta, por eso no me gusta el café.

— Lástima, hoy tendrás que sufrir. Yo solo desayuno café.

— Grrr… Vete haciendo a la idea que mañana desayunarás chocomilk.

Tai se comió el pan tostado y se tomó el café a regañadientes. Estaba ya tomando su mochila para salir cuando Matt lo detuvo.

— ¿Piensas irte así a la escuela?

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí, ¿piensas irte con el uniforme así de chueco y con el pelo así?

— Así voy todos los días.

— Tai, sigues viviendo mi vida. Tienes que peinarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Tai — No sé peinarme, además tengo flojera.

— Pues tendrás que peinarte aunque no quieras.

Tai lo miró atónito, como si Matt no escuchara lo que le decía — YO-NO-ME-PEINO-WEY

— Entonces deja de llamarme "wey", dame los boletos de la gira, y aquí dejamos la apuesta.

— No… está bien… — dijo el moreno haciendo su mayor esfuerzo —…me…me… me peinaré…

— Pues apúrate, porque se hace tarde.

— ¿No me escuchaste? No sé peinarme

— ¿No sabes peinarte? Debería darte vergüenza… ven, yo te peino.

Matt llevó a Tai de vuelta al cuarto, donde lo sentó en una silla frente al espejo. Matt sacó un peine de cerdas amplias y lo intentó pasar por el pelo de Tai, pero el peine solo avanzó dos centímetros y luego se atascó.

— Dios… ¿desde cuando no te peinas, Tai?

— Desde que mi hermana jugaba a hacerme trencitas en segundo de primaria — respondió Tai sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Yamato.

— Bien, esto va a tardar… — sentencio Matt sacando una botellita con un líquido amarillo.

— ¿Me vas a echar pipí?

— ¡No es pipí, Tai!, ¡es un líquido para desenredar en cabello! — explicó el rubio mientras le aplicaba el producto y comenzaba a desenredar con los dedos el cabello.

— Menos mal, ya casi creí que me volvías a odiar.

— ¿Después de todos los golpes que me costaron para que tú me dejaras de odiar?, Ni loco.

— Yo no te odiaba…

— Ah ¿no?

— Bueno, sí, pero era porque tú me odiabas.

— Y yo te odiaba porque siempre querías hacerte el héroe y eras un completo imbécil. Ahora todavía eres un completo imbécil, pero ya no te odio.

— Ah mira que alivio — dijo sarcásticamente Tai.

— Es que Tai, al principio yo creía que eras así porque querías que te prestaran atención, pero al fin comprendí que tu problema es que eres demasiado despistado, y por eso te suceden cosas que propician que mucha gente te observe.

— ¿Y si te diste cuenta de que soy despistado entonces por qué te enojas cuando hago las cosas mal?

— Porque a veces eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué?

— Tan odioso.

— ¿pueden pasar 24 horas sin que me digas que soy tan odioso?

— ¿quieres apostar?

— No, ya bastante mal me está yendo con tener pipí con olor a lavada en la cabeza.

— Ya no es el desenredante, es gel. Mira, ya estás listo.

Tai entonces reaccionó y miró fijamente al espejo, luego lanzó un grito… Su cabello…


	3. I wouldnt normally do this kind of thing

**3.- "I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing" — Pet Shop Boys**

— Creo que pensarás que es una broma, pero aún así te lo diré: con poquito que te arreglé el pelo te ves muy bien.

— ¿Quieres decir que normalmente no me veo bien?

— Pues… así de bien, no.

— ¿Te me estás insinuando? — rió Tai bromeando.

— Eso es lo que tú quisieras, joto. En realidad con el cabello así creo que me recuerdas a Joe… eres como una extraña mezcla entre Ken y Joe

— Chale…

Ambos siguieron caminando por la calle que llevaba a la escuela. Alcanzaron a ver que en la siguiente cuadra una chica saltaba debajo de las ramas que sobresalían de un árbol que estaba plantado dentro de una casa. Ya casi estaban al lado de la chica cuando ella logró cortar dos manzanas del árbol y mordió una de ellas.

— Buenos días, Sora— la saludó Matt — ¿otra vez robándole las manzanas al señor Kurosaki?

Sora volteó y estuvo a punto de responderle, pero en eso sus ojos se toparon con el chico que venía a un lado de Matt, y se le cayeron las manzanas de las manos — ¡¡¡¿TAI?!!!

Durante todo el día toda la escuela, incluidos los maestros, estuvieron reaccionando de forma parecida a la de Sora cada que veían a Tai con el nuevo peinado.

— Ha sido la experiencia más escalofriante de toda mi vida — dijo Tai cuando al fin regresaban al departamento de Matt después de la escuela.

— Vamos, no fue tan malo.

— No tienes idea… tu no lo viviste.

— Y eso que todavía no te he llevado a la práctica con la banda.

— ¿Tienes ensayo con tu banda? Me lleva…

Al llegar al departamento los chicos saludaron al padre de Yamato, que también se sorprendió por el nuevo peinado de Tai. Todos comieron y al terminar los chicos fueron por la guitarra de Matt. Ya eran las cuatro, así que tomaron el tren y fueron a casa de Koji.

Cuando llegaron inmediatamente los miembros de la banda también se sorprendieron de ver a Tai peinado, y Matt les explicó la apuesta. A los chicos les pareció divertido, así que le estuvieron enseñando algunos acordes a Tai y luego lo pusieron a ayudarlos a ordenar varias canciones, aunque Tai nunca había escuchado ninguna canción de ellos, pero pudo ayudarlos escribiendo la lista.

Ya eran las seis cuando Matt y Tai tuvieron que irse al departamento de Matt a recoger sus cosas antes de ir a la casa de Tai. Terminaron de hacer sus mochilas y partieron a la casa de Tai.

— Oye, yo me quedé con una duda, ¿para qué era esa lista de canciones que estaban haciendo?

— Porque el sábado tengo concierto con la banda.

— ¡¿Y no me habías dicho? Mal amigo!

— No pensé que te interesaría ir.

— Claro que me interesa. Nunca me has dejado escuchar ninguna canción tuya.

— Nunca he dejado que escuches mi música porque sé que no te gustaría.

— ¿Y quien dice que no?

— Nuestros gustos musicales son muy diferentes.

— Pero puede que tu música me guste.

— No quiero que mi música te guste, porque si te gusta entonces quiere decir que es mala, como todo lo que tú escuchas.

— Algún día encontraré algo que me guste y que tú también pienses que es bueno.

— Si eso ocurre ése día se caerán las estrellas… o más improbable aún: Conseguirás novia.

— Jaja, muy gracioso. Ni digas, wey, porque tu y yo tenemos ése mismo problema.

— No me digas "wey". Mira, yo podría tener si quisiera, solo que no he encontrado ninguna chava que me guste.

— ¿Neta?

— Bueno, antes me gustaba Mikage, pero…

— ¡¿Te gustaba Mikage?!

— Sí, pero eso fue en secundaria, y todavía no le hablaba, así que terminé por rendirme, y justo al entrar a la prepa fue cuando comenzamos a llevarnos bien.

— ¿Todavía te interesa?

— ¿No me oiste? Dije que me gustaba, terminación "–aba".

— Te gustaba, del predicativo ya no.

— Tai, eso no es predicativo.

— No lo sé, ¿qué es un predicativo?

— ¡Son conocimientos de primaria, Tai!

— No sé, yo pasé primaria de noche…

— Tú pasas la vida de noche, Tai.

Ambos rieron. Antes de llegar a la casa de Tai fueron a rentar una película.

— ¡Hay que ver Harry Potter!

— ¡No manches, Tai! Escoge otra cosa…

— Mmm… ¡Narnia!

— ¡Escoge una película de verdad!

— Mmm… ¡spider man!

— Dije "de verdad"

— ¿Qué es para ti una de verdad?

— Algo como… como esto — dijo Matt tomando una película del estante.

— ¿"Moulin Rouge"?

— Sí, es muy buena.

— Pero es un musical…

— ¿Y?, es un musical muy bueno. ¿No la has visto?

— No.

— Tienes que verla, de verdad es muy buena.

—… Bueno, pero si no me gusta saco mis dvds de Harry Potter.

— ¿Tienes Harry Potter en dvd? ¿no te da vergüenza?

— No, ya sabes que me gusta mucho.

— ¿Has leido los libros?

— No, solo veo las películas.

— Noboru sí lee los libros y me dijo quién se muere en la siguiente película, ¿quieres que te diga?

— ¡No!, ¡deja que vaya primero a verla, wey!

— Esta bien, pero ¡ya no me digas "wey"!

— ¿por qué?

— Tanto que les costó a mis padres decidirse por un nombre tan bonito como "Yamato" y tu me lo cambias por "wey"

—"Por un nombre tan bonito" ajá, oilo nomás.

— Sí es bonito.

— Uy si, muy bonito.

— Mejor callate, TAICHI.

— Suena mejor que Yamato.

— Claro que no.

— Claro que sí.

— Que no!

— Que sí! Y un puntito más a todo lo que digas!

— Inmaduro… ¡eso solo lo hacen los niños de primaria!

Al salir de la tienda de películas se encontraron a Kari, TK, Ken, Davis y Yolei.

— ¡¿TAI?!

— Hola Kari, hola chicos

— ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello?

— Fue culpa de la apuesta… Matt me obligó a peinarme.

— ¿Cuál apuesta? — preguntó Davis interesado

— Apostaron dos boletos de la gira 3000 revoluciones para ver quién era más capaz de sobrevivir viviendo la vida del otro — explicó Kari.

— Primero fue mi turno — siguió Tai — y tenía que vivir un día completo como Matt, y a partir de las 7 Matt comenzará a vivir como yo.

— Que interesante… — dijo Ken — Pero ¿Tenían que durar juntos todo el día viendo como uno vive la vida del otro?, ¿por qué no simplemente hicieron como en "cambiemos esposas" y se fueron uno a la casa del otro?

— Porque alguien tenía que supervisar que todo se hiciera tal cual, y Kari es tan buena gente que dejaría que Matt ganara.

— Y yo no tenía quién vigilara a Tai — respondió Matt

— ¿Y yo qué? — preguntó TK

— Tú no vives las 24 horas conmigo, y no sabes exactamente todo lo que hago en el día.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

— ¿Van todos a la casa? — preguntó Tai

— Sí — respondió su hermana — es que necesito que Yolei revise la compu porque tiene problemillas y NO-SE-QUIÉN me dijo que a golpes se arreglaba.

— ¡Pero si sí se arreglan! ¡Yo todo lo arreglo a golpes y funciona!

— Ahora comprendo por qué tú y mi hermano nunca pudieron llevarse bien antes — rió TK

Llegaron a la casa de Tai, en la cual no estaban los señores Yagami.

— ¿A dónde han ido, Kari?

— La abuela está internada en el hospital porque le dio un infarto, y tuvieron que ir a cuidarla.

— ¿Fueron hasta Osaka?

— Sí

— ¿Y cuando regresan?

— No sé, supongo que el lunes o martes.

— Que mal…

Yolei, Kari, TK y Ken fueron al cuarto de los hermanos para comenzar a ver la compu de Kari. Tai entonces comenzó a darle las nuevas instrucciones a Matt.

— Yo me baño en la noche, así que te tienes que bañar. Tú decides si te bañas primero que yo o después.

— Me baño primero.

— Ok, pero te tienes que poner la pijama.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero tienes visitas en tu casa!

— Con visitas o sin visitas yo después de bañarme me pongo pijama.

Matt sacó de su mochila ropa interior limpia y su pijama. Se metió al baño y se encerró, luego se desvistió, abrió la regadera y se metió bajo el agua, donde se bañó tal como había hecho en la mañana. Cerró la regadera, y se envolvió en una toalla, se secó, se vistió y salió a la sala.

— ¿No te cepillaste el pelo, verdad? — preguntó Tai

— No, porque sé que tu no te lo cepillas al salir de bañar.

— Oye, hay algo importante que necesito que le prestes tu atención mientras yo me baño

— ¿Qué es?

— Es algo muy importante, y dado que tú eres quien tiene más pegue entonces tú le podrás ayudar. Davis, ¿le explicas tú?

— ¿De verdad no se va a enojar? — preguntó Davis dudoso.

— No, no se va a enojar. Bueno, ahí los dejo, mientras yo me voy a bañar.

Tai entró al baño con su ropa en la mano y cerró la puerta. Matt se sentó en el sillón al lado de Davis.

— ¿Qué sucede, Davis?

— Matt, esto es complicado, pero… quería tu opinión.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿C-cómo puedo hacer para… para ligarme a… alguien?

— Davis, a Kari no le gustas. Ya te lo hemos dicho todos, y creo que tú claramente te das cuenta de ello.

— No… no es Kari.

— ¿Entonces quién es?, ¿Yolei?

— No… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?

— Lo prometo.

— Bueno, pues… es Ken.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Shhh! Baja la voz…

— Pero Davis… ¡Ken es un chico!

— Lo sé, pero… no sé… simplemente me gusta… me encanta como es él.

— Pero si tú y él son muy diferentes.

— Sí… son muy pocas cosas en las que coincidimos, pero no puedo evitarlo… desde que me di cuenta de que me gustaba no pude ya evitar que me gustara cada día más.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

— Bueno, ya llevaba tiempo sintiendo cosas extrañas, pero cuando realmente me di cuenta fue hace dos semanas. ¿Recuerdas que hace como un mes hubo un dia que llovió tanto que parecía que iba a caerse el cielo? Ése día, antes de que comenzara a llover, habíamos ido a comprar un helado… bueno, yo compré un helado y él compró un café, y apenas nos los habíamos terminado cuando comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Corrimos hasta el parque y nos paramos debajo de unos árboles. Yo tenía mucho frío, así que se quitó su chamarra y me la puso en los hombros… No sé qué fue, pero el perfume de su chamarra, el calor que conservaba, la lluvia, y ver a Ken frente a mí, con la ropa completamente empapada y pegada a su cuerpo… no sé, pero en ese momento sentí que quería besarlo…

— Tal vez fue solo atracción… al ver su cuerpo así bajo la lluvia…

— No… ése fue solo un agregado. Entonces dime, ¿qué debo hacer?

— No lo sé, es que es complicado, porque yo no he tenido novia…

— Pero sabes como conquistar a cualquiera. El año pasado ganaste el premio al más carita de tu prepa.

— Es cierto, aunque en este caso eso no ayuda mucho… Pues mira, lo que puedes hacer es decirle lo que sientes.

— ¿Y si piensa que soy raro?, ¿Y si no me vuelve a hablar?

— No creo, él no sería capaz de no volverte a hablar. Por su forma de ser yo creo que solo te dirá que no eres su tipo, o que prefiere dejarla como amigos, o algo así.

— Mmm…

— Igual y si se lo vas a decir es mejor que se lo digas así sin darle muchos rodeos, porque si no luego te dan mas nervios y ya es más difícil.

— Entonces se lo diré.

— Ok

— Ahorita

— ¡¿Ahorita?!

— Sí. Le diré que vayamos a su casa porque quiero platicar de algo con él, y en el camino se lo diré.

— Bueno. Pase lo que pase me mandas un mensaje al celular, por favor, ya sea a mí o a Tai… Todavía no puedo creer que te guste, ¡ustedes son tan diferentes!

— Ya lo sé… pero esas diferencias hacen que me guste más…

Dicho y hecho, Davis fue por Ken al cuarto de a Kari y ambos se fueron.

Al salir del baño, Tai fue con Matt a preguntarle sobre Davis, y el rubio le explicó lo sucedido.

— Wow, que huevos para hacer eso.

— No por nada tiene el emblema del valor.

— ¡Ah que tristeza, Yama! — Chilló Tai abrazándolo — ¡Nuestros retoños ya comenzaron a dejar el nido!

— ¡Suéltame, joto!, mejor pon la película.

— Ve poniéndola tú, yo voy por una manta porque hace frío.

Matt puso el dvd y le puso pausa, para esperar a Tai.

Tai desde su cuarto gritó — ¡y Taichimon evoluciona a… Taichi-con-capa-mon!.

Tai salió corriendo con una cobija puesta a modo de capa y se aventó sobre el sillón gritando — ¡¡¡BANZAIII!!!

— Auch… — se quejó Matt cuando Tai le cayó encima — creo que me rompiste la espalda… ¡quítate estúpido!

— Y ese fue Yamatomon evolucionando a Yamato-mamon… ¿No sabes divertirte?

— No me parece divertido que me caiga la gente encima, ¡Quítate!

— No. ¡Ataque de cosquillas!

— ¡Ah! ¡No!

Tai no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas a Matt en el hueso de la cadera, que era donde a Matt le daban más cosquillas. Matt, riendo como loco, intentaba detener a Tai, hasta que en el alboroto ambos se cayeron del sillón.

— Auuuu… — gimió Tai — ahora comprendo tu dolor…

— Jaja, para que se te quite.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Nos caímos — explicó Tai — ¿no ves?

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

Kari no terminó la frase, y ambos reaccionaron dándose cuenta de la extraña posición en la que habían caído al suelo. Matt había caído en los brazos de Tai y tenía ambas manos en el pecho desnudo del moreno, mientras que Tai tenía a Matt abrazado por la cintura.

— ¡Quítate, pinche joto! — gritó Matt soltándose de él.

— ¿Joto yo? No, esos ya se fueron hace rato

— Mejor cierra la boca y déjame poner ya la película.

— Nosotros ya nos vamos — dijeron TK y Yolei

— Los acompaño a la puerta — dijo Kari.

Salieron los tres chicos mientras Tai y Matt los miraban atentamente.

— No me gusta que TK y Yolei se vayan solos — dijo Tai

— A mi lo que me preocupa es que Yolei no se quiera ir sola. No va a dejar que Kari y TK platiquen un rato.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa a ti eso?

— ¿Por qué te preocupa a ti que TK y Yolei se vayan solos?

— Te lo diré, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie. A Kari le gusta TK.

— Pues a TK le gusta Kari.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo por ellos?

— Una pareja por día es suficiente. Además quiero ver qué hace TK para conquistarla.

Matt puso play a la película mientras Tai extendía la cobija y la ponía para que los tapara a ambos. Al poco rato entró Kari, que se encerró en su cuarto para hacer su tarea. Llevaba quince minutos la película cuando Tai le dijo — Oye, me estás dejando sin cobija.

— Tú también me estás jalando la cobija

— Acércate

— ¿Qué?

— Que te acerques. Estás hasta el otro lado del sofá, ¿cómo quieres que nos alcance la cobija?

Matt se acercó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, así que fue Tai quien se acercó a él y lo envolvió en la cobija.

— ¿Ves? Así no nos peleamos y nos calentamos juntos.

Siguió transcurriendo la película. Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más frío comenzaba a hacer.

— Tienes los pies helados, Matt

— Si, yo soy de pies y manos muy frías. Además que como está haciendo más frío…

— ¿Puedo intentar algo para que ya no tengas frío?

Matt asintió al tiempo que Tai le ponía la cobija sobre los hombros pasándole un brazo por ellos.

— ¿Todavía tienes frío?

Matt no respondió. Sentía el aliento de Tai en su oído, y en su hombro sobre la tela de su camisa sentía el pecho desnudo de Tai. Justo igual que la noche anterior comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

— Matt

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿todavía tienes frío o ya no?

— Ya no.

Siguieron viendo la película. Ya estaba en la escena final cuando Matt sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. Miró a Tai y sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver que estaba llorando.

— ¿Tai?

El moreno no respondió. Cuando al fin terminó la película dijo — Perdón… es que es muy triste. Tenías razón, es una película muy buena.

— Nunca te había visto llorar…

— Siempre hay una primera vez.

— Ya no llores… A ti no te quedan las lágrimas. Ya me acostumbré a siempre verte con una sonrisa. Además es solo una película.

— Tienes razón. Vamos ya a dormir.

Quitaron el dvd y fueron hacia la habitación. Kari ya se había dormido, por lo que entraron lo más en silencio que pudieron. Matt rápidamente se metió en la cama de Tai.

— Oye, esa es mi cama

— Pues te voy a dejar sin cama, como tú ayer me hiciste a mí.

— Gran error — dijo Tai y se metió en la cama al lado de Matt.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Yo no soy como el Matt Ishida que se raja y se va a dormir al sillón, así que si te quieres rajar puedo dar la apuesta por ganada.

— No me rajo, y me voy a quedar aquí. Eso sí, yo no te voy a abrazar dormido. Y que a ti ni se te ocurra abrazarme dormido, ni te atrevas a tocarme porque la pagarás.

— Eres un chillón. "No me toques, no me toques" Ni que te fuera a hacer algo, pareces vieja.

— ¿Quieren callarse los dos? — chilló Kari desde la cama de arriba.

— Perdón — le dijo Matt, se volteó hacia la pared para no estar de frente a Tai y se durmió


	4. Closer to you

**4.- "Closer to you" — The Wallflowers**

— Tai, Matt, disculpen que los despierte, pero creo que ya deberían estar de camino a la escuela.

Matt abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando lo primero que vio frente a sí fueron los labios de Tai, muy cerca de él. Quiso apartarlo, pero no pudo. Tai lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a abrazar a Matt dormido.

— ¡Tai!

— Mmm… diez minutos más…

— ¡Despierta de una vez, idiota!, ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué?... ¡AHHH!

Al fin Tai soltó a Matt, se levantó, miró el reloj y vio que faltaban veinte para las 7. Corriendo se vistieron, se hicieron rápidamente un chocomilk que se tomaron al hilo y salieron corriendo a la escuela.

— Ahora sé por qué nunca te peinas en las mañanas, ¡no tienes tiempo!

— No es por eso. Ya te dije que no me sé peinar.

Tomaron el tren, y corrieron las últimas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela. Llegaron al salón justo cuando el profesor estaba entrando.

— ¡Madre!, ¡¿qué te pasó, Matt?! — preguntó Sora — ¿por qué traes look de emperador digimon?

— Por la maldita apuesta, que no me deja peinarme, y porque Tai se levantó al veinte a las 7.

— Con razón.

Por la tarde la selección de fútbol de secundaria y preparatoria se reunió en el campo para practicar. Tai, como era el alumno favorito del profesor de deportes, pidió como favor que dejara a Matt entrar en el equipo solo por hoy.

Y así empezó el calentamiento.

El entrenador los animaba y regañaba a quien lo requiriera — Así Tanabe. Sin cansarse, Matsumoto. Muy bien, Yagami. Con más fuerza, Ichijouyi y Motomiya. ¡Hazlo bien, Ishida, no te vas a romper ninguna uña!

A Tai le dio un ataque de risa y lo mandaron a darle vueltas al campo. Al terminar el calentamiento hubo una pausa donde Matt se pudo acercar a Davis.

— Hola Davis. Oye, ¿por qué anoche ya no nos mandaste ningún mensaje ni a mi ni a Tai?

— Me hubiera gustado… si hubiera podido…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo fue todo con Ken?

— Digamos que yo no tuve que hacer nada…

En ese momento Ken pasó caminando, y al pasar rozó un poco la mano de Davis. En seguida las mejillas de Davis se volvieron completamente rojas y miró a Ken, quien le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía al campo.

— ¡Woah!, ¿qué fue eso, Davis?

— Este… es que ayer Ken y yo… pues…

— ¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

Davis bajó la mirada ante la mirada de asombro de Matt. — En serio quise mandarles un mensaje… — dijo Davis — pero sucedieron tantas cosas que ya no pude…

— No, está bien. Solo espero que hayan recordado esa plática que les dan a los chicos al entrar a secundaria…

— Sí, lo del sexo seguro y todo eso…

— ¡¿Sexo seguro?!, ¡yo lo decía de broma, no creía que ustedes realmente…! ¡Uff!… me siento tan viejo…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque yo soy tres años mayor que tú! Apenas tienes 13 y ya tuviste tu primera experiencia, no que yo aquí sigo… ¿Y qué tal estuvo todo? ¿Fuiste Activo o Pasivo?

— No sé que sea eso… Lo que sí se es que duele hasta la chingada… pero ya después cuando uno se acostumbra es como… como irse al cielo y regresar para contarlo.

— ¡Ishida, Motomiya!, ¡A la cancha!

— Sí entrenador

El entrenador dividió a los jugadores en dos equipos. Matt y Ken quedaron en un equipo, mientras que Tai y Davis quedaron en el otro.

Ése fue un partido bastante interesante. Inclusive Yamato, que no le gustaba el fútbol, se emocionaba y gritaba con cada gol. Al final Tai marcó el gol que le dio la victoria a su equipo.

— ¡Tai!, ¡Ishida!, ¿gustan agua? — gritó un chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Gracias Miyazaki! — gritó Tai, que fue por dos botellas de agua y le entregó una a Matt.

— Tenemos que entrenar duro porque se acerca el partido — dijo Tai mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca.

— ¿Cuándo es su partido?

— El viernes 26.

— ¿Y qué día es hoy?

— Jueves 18, por todo el santo día.

Matt entonces recordó de golpe que hacía un año exactamente se había intentado cortar las venas. No se había acordado por estar tan ocupado con la apuesta. Recordaba perfectamente ese día… lo triste y enojado que estaba… Se miró la muñeca izquierda, apartando un poco las pulseras que siempre traía, y aun tenía una suave cicatriz tanto de la navaja como de las cinco puntadas que le habían hecho. ¿Qué pasaría si ése día del aniversario volviera a intentar suicidarse?, ¿lo lograría esta vez?

De repente Matt sintió un chorro de agua fría que le cayó sobre el pelo, la cual lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Tai estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa y con la botella de agua vacía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Porque pareces desorbitado. ¿En qué piensas?

— En nada… solo recordaba. Hace un año… me caí por culpa de esa patineta — mintió Matt recordando la coartada que había inventado su familia. Tai era su amigo, pero todavía no le podía decir que en realidad había intentado suicidarse.

— Oye, ¿y qué se siente caerse de tan alto?

— Pues… no sé… sientes que te vas a morir. Es que no me acuerdo muy bien porque me desmayé

— ¿Te desmayaste? Que miedoso.

— ¿Y a ti no te daría miedo caerte desde 10 metros de altura?

— Ps la verdad sí… Oye, me parece raro que tu caso no haya salido en el periódico.

— Mi papá intervino para que no saliera.

—Que lástima, hubiera sido bien chido. "Adolescente idiota cae al tropezarse con patineta", y abajo del encabezado tu foto con tu mejor ángulo — dijo Tai e hizo una mueca muy graciosa, con la que Matt rió.

— Ya me imagino — continuó Tai — si alguien hubiera tomado video justo en el momento de la caída hubiera sido bien chido, porque lo podríamos modificar para hacer una parodia de "Edgar se cae" donde al caerte gritas "¡¡Ya wey!!"y luego lo habríamos subido a YouTube.

Matt rió más fuerte. Nunca más, pensó Matt recordando las cosas que había estado pensado. Éste es el aniversario del día que intenté suicidarme, pero las cosas han cambiado y nunca lo volveré a hacer. Hay gente que me estima, y no quiero que se preocupen. No quiero que mi familia se preocupe, no quiero que mis amigos se preocupen, no quiero que Tai se preocupe… Por eso nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

— Hey, vayamos a la pizzería a celebrar

— ¿A celebrar? ¿Qué vamos a celebrar? ¿Mi caída?

— No. Un año sin accidentes.

— Pero… ¿vamos a ir así de sudados?

— Claro que no. Primero vayamos a las duchas.

Matt nunca había estado en las duchas de la escuela. Entró justo detrás de Tai a los casilleros, donde se quitaron toda la ropa. De reojo Matt miró el cuerpo de Tai. Era bastante atlético, y probablemente muchas chicas habrían dicho que sexy, pero aún así el cuerpo de Matt, aunque no era atlético, era más sexy que el de Tai. Tai tenía unos no muy grandes pero bien formados abdominales, y en sus brazos se notaban los signos del ejercicio. Por otro lado Matt tenía unos abdominales casi imperceptibles, y sus brazos, finos y distinguidos, eran insólitamente vigorosos. Probablemente en lo único que lo que podrían haber competido habría sido en el trasero, porque el de Tai estaba muy bien formado…

— ¿Qué miras?

— Nada — respondió rápido Matt mirando a otro lado y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Había estado mirándole el trasero a Tai.

— ¡Rápido, si no luego se llenan las regaderas!

Ambos corrieron hasta las duchas, pero todas estaban ocupadas.

— Te lo dije, ahora tendremos que esperar.

Ambos se apoyaron en una de las paredes y esperaron. Después de un rato comenzaron a desocuparse varias de las regaderas.

— Corre, antes de que se acabe el agua caliente — dijo Tai y corrió hacia una regadera. Matt lo siguió hasta la regadera de al lado y comenzó a bañarse. Para cuando había terminado todas las regaderas ya estaban vacías, a excepción de las dos que estaban usando Tai y él. Todavía no había cerrado la llave, así que cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más del agua y dejó que ésta resbalara por su cuerpo…

— ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! — Matt pegó tal brinco que el jabón que tenía aun en la mano cayó al suelo. Tai había llegado por detrás de él y le había dado un suave apretón en la cintura para asustarlo. — ¡No hagas eso, Tai!

— Uh, perdón.

Ambos miraron el jabón en el suelo, luego intercambiaron miradas.

— Yo no me pienso agachar por el jabón

— ¡A mi ni me veas! — dijo Tai — es tú jabón, además no por nada dicen que así perdió el diablo.

— ¿Vas a dejar que ahí se quede?

— Ps tu verás, porque es tú jabón.

— Pues no lo voy a recoger.

— Te tienes que hacer responsable de él, porque estaba en tu regadera.

— ¡No lo voy a recoger!

— No seas caprichudo y ya recógelo.

— ¿Caprichudo yo? Tú eres el que nunca quiere hacer las cosas. Siempre tengo que obligarte yo a hacer las cosas, si no tú no haces nada. Eres como una mula que siempre tienen que estar acarreando, ¿y me llamas caprichudo por una vez que no quiero yo recoger algo del suelo? Pues te lo repito ¡no lo voy a recoger!.

Matt caminó decidido hacia el toallero, olvidando por completo el jabon del suelo y sin darse cuenta se resbaló con él. Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor del golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, y en vez de eso sintió algo que lo hizo dar un respingo. Tai lo había detenido antes de caer al suelo, pero al atraparlo entre sus brazos había hecho que sus cuerpos se pegaran demasiado, tanto que Matt sentía levemente sobre su miembro la pierna de Tai

— ¿Estás bien?

Matt no podía responder. Los brazos de Tai alrededor de su cintura y la pierna del moreno ligeramente sobre su miembro estaban haciéndole sentir emociones demasiado complicadas. Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, así que la escondió poniéndola sobre el hombro de Tai

— ¿Matt?

Tai sacudió un poco a Matt. El rubio se tapó la boca, para evitar que un gemido escapara su boca… Esos pequeños roces le estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Esto tenía que parar. En un giro rápido se soltó de Tai y así de espaldas rápidamente se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

— Perdón — le dijo Matt — es que creo que me torcí un pie.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar?

— No, está bien. Si puedo caminar.

Los dos fueron a los vestidores y comenzaron a vestirse. Matt estaba pensativo. ¿Por qué ese contacto se había sentido tan bien? Es decir, ¡Tai era un hombre!, además su mejor amigo… Bueno, pero él mismo no era de piedra, así que probablemente lo que había pasado era como esas veces en las que se encendía con el simple roce de algo tan simple como sus propias sábanas. Sí, debía ser porque había sido un simple contacto.

Al terminar de cambiarse fueron a las pizzas. Después de comer una rica pizza mitad hawaiana y mitad carnes frías regresaron a la casa de Tai.

— ¡Que pésimos horarios tienes! — le dijo Matt — saliendo de la escuela tienes fútbol, y comes hasta las 5, y llegas a las 6 a tu casa. ¡Que horror!

— Si, pero lo bueno es que solo es martes y jueves.

— ¿Y qué haces por las tardes después de llegar?

— A ver Matt, piensa. ¿Qué haría yo un jueves a las 6 de la tarde?

— Oh si. Ir a mi casa.

— Bien dicho. Entonces de una vez recoge tus cosas, porque nos vamos a tu casa.

Matt tomó su mochila donde tenía su ropa y salió con Tai, ahora con rumbo a su casa.

— Oye, que bien que ya se va a acabar la apuesta y que vas a venir a mi casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Necesito que me ayudes con una canción.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué?

— Allá te contaré los detalles.

— ¿La vas a incluir en el concierto del sábado?

— Si la termino hoy, sí.

Siguieron caminando y platicando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Matt.

— Mira que suerte tengo — dijo Matt al cerrar la puerta — Ya son las 7. Ya puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

Al no recibir respuesta, Matt miró a Tai, e inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa maniaca comenzó a correr.

— ¡Guerra de cosquillas!

— ¡No Tai!... JAJAJA… ¡No!... JAJAJAJA…

A pesar de haber corrido, Tai había terminado por atrapar a Matt, y tenía sus manos en la cadera del rubio.

— ¡NO, AHÍ NO! —chilló Matt al sentir las manos de Tai en su cadera.

— ¿no?, ¡no queriendo!

Matt estaba muerto de la risa, hasta que Tai tuvo que parar porque su celular sonaba. Mientras Matt aprovechó para ir sacando el pedacito de canción que llevaba y un cuaderno. Se tiró boca arriba en su cama, y al poco tiempo Tai entró en su cuarto.

— Era Kari, que de regreso le llevara pan para cenar. ¿Qué es eso?, ¿la canción con la que quieres que te ayude?

— Exacto. Ven, que necesito entrevistarte.

— ¿Entrevistarme? — preguntó Tai recostandose a su lado y dejando su cabeza sobre el estómago del rubio.

— Si, mira, te explicaré. En la banda nos turnamos para escribir canciones, para que todos tengan el mismo crédito por las letras, el problema es que todas mis canciones son sobre la vida, sobre la alegría, la tristeza… no tengo ninguna de amor, y en la banda ya me regañaron. Quieren que haga algo romántico, el problema es que nunca me he enamorado.

— ¡¿Nunca te has enamorado?!. ¡Pero si me dijiste que te gustaba Mikage!

— Tú lo has dicho. Solo me gustaba, por eso no se qué es enamorarse.

— Chale…

— Necesito que tú me digas qué es enamorarse, cómo se siente.

— Mmm… Es que solo una vez me he enamorado así mucho… déjame pensar… ¿cómo te lo explico?... ¿puedo hacerte un tatuaje?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si me dejas hacerte aquí un tatuaje con la pluma negra — dijo Tai señalándole un pedacito de abdomen que se asomaba bajo la playera de Matt, al borde de su pantalón en su cadera — prometo no tocarte el hueso de que te da risa.

— Ok — djo Matt dándole la pluma —pero que sea algo chido, no tus porquerías que dibujas. Mientras cuéntame sobre lo que es estar enamorado.

— Es que… es complicado…

Tai se puso boca abajo, le levantó un poco la playera a Matt y comenzó a pintar.

— Es que mira, estar enamorado es como… es como… Bueno, es como si uno fuera un muñeco de nieve, y que de repente llegan con una pistola de aire caliente y te deshaces. Es como si estuvieras pobre y te sacaras la lotería. Es como cuando tienes mucha hambre y te comes una pizza gigante. Es como cuando llueve muy fuerte y encuentras un techo libre para resguardarte de la lluvia. Es como ser el primero de la fila en la premier de Harry Potter. Es como meter un gol, pero en la final de la copa FIFA. Es como reventar las bolitas de aire que tienen algunas envolturas. Es como cuando te acaban de poner una inyección y te quedas tranquilito porque no te dolió. Es como si comieras muchos dulces y tuvieras hiperactividad. Es como cuando pierdes una tarea y justo en la mañana la encuentras. Es como un 10 en matemáticas. Es como salir a la superficie después de pasar un minuto bajo el agua. Es como si un espárrago…

Matt hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar bien lo que decía Tai, pero no lo hacía a propósito. Luchaba por ponerle atención a sus palabras, pero el tacto de la mano de Tai sobre su abdomen y el aliento caliente de cuando hablaba comenzaron a traerle una sensación parecida a la que había sentido en el baño cuando la pierna de Tai lo había rozado. Cerró los ojos sin bajar el cuaderno que tenía al frente, y siguió asintiendo a lo que le decía Tai, aunque cada vez se le hiciera más difícil.

— … a Cristóbal Colón. Es como cuando en la radio escuchas tu canción favorita

— Uh- huh.

— Es como si fueras a Reino Unido y te encontraras a Mr. Bean

— …ajá…

— Es como si fueras al McDonalds y te saliera en la cajita feliz el monito que querías.

— …mhm…

— ¿Matt?

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, y bajó el libro, intentando aparentar naturalidad. Sabía que ése último "mhm" había sonado más como gemido que como asentimiento, pero eso no lo iba a admitir ante Tai, antes muerto.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Por qué has… hecho ese sonido?

— ¿Cuál sonido?

— Pues… ése sonido que hiciste. El último "mhm"

— Te estaba diciendo que sí.

— ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste tan… raro?

— Me dieron escalofríos porque comencé a sentir la pluma muy cerca del hueso de la risa.

— Perdón, es que le estaba haciendo las plumas al fénix.

— ¿Me dibujaste un fénix?

— Si, pero todavía no termino, no veas.

Matt suspiró y tomó otra pluma de su buró. Si Tai tardaba mucho, no creía poder evitar otro gemido. Pocos minutos después Tai al fin terminó el tatuaje, y al fin Matt pudo concentrarse en la canción. Ahora que Tai había dejado de dibujar, pudo ayudarle un poco.

— Esto es basca — dijo Matt después de varios minutos

— ¡Pero si suena bastante bien!

— Si, seguramente "Estoy loco como cabra por ti" suena bastante bien — dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¡Deja de criticar mis ideas!

— ¡Y tu deja de… JAJAJAJA!

Otra vez Tai comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el hueso de la cadera, y Matt comenzó a atacarse de risa. En una idea desesperada para librarse, Matt logró dejar a Tai acostado boca abajo y se sentó en su espalda.

— ¡Quítate Matt, sí pesas!

— No hasta que me prometas que por hoy ya no me volverás a hacer cosquillas.

— ¡Eres malo!, ¡Quítate!

— Promete primero que ya no me volverás a hacer cosquillas

— Ok, lo prometo, ¡ahora déjame ir!

Al fin Matt se levantó y Tai se enderezó en la cama.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, Yama?

— Porque eres tan…

— ¿Tan qué?

— Tan odioso… ¡además tú empezaste!

El celular de Tai comenzó a sonar, y rápido contesto. Después de algunas palabras rápidas volvió a colgar.

— Chale, era Kari.

— ¿y qué dijo?

— Que si había visto el reloj y que si ya había ido por el pan. Ya me voy, si no luego cierran la panadería.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron a la puerta.

— Oye, ¿Entonces quién ganó la apuesta?

— Aceptémoslo. Tú ganaste, Tai.

— ¡Claro que no! Tú estuviste mejor que yo.

— Por supuesto que no. Tú realmente lograste hacer todo lo que te dije, y eso es bastante.

— Pero tú ni me pusiste ningún pero para lo que te dije, y hubo como dos o tres veces que tú hiciste las cosas antes de que te dijera.

— Si, pero tú estuviste superior a mi, y ya es mucho que yo lo diga.

— Ok — dijo Tai sonriendo — acepto los boletos, pero tú vienes conmigo al concierto.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, yo voy, pero tu vienes conmigo.

— Ok, yo iré contigo, pero tu irás a mi concierto el sábado.

— Claro que si. No me lo perdería por nada

— Mañana te doy boletos para que también lleves a Kari

— Sale, 'tons ya me voy. Adiós

— Bye.


	5. Digital love

**_N. de A: Es medio extraño (mas bien extraño y medio) que artistas como The Strokes, The Calling, Oasis, Snow Patrol, Summer Love y demás estén tocando juntos, pero supongamos que el mundo es perfecto y de vez en cuando existen conciertos donde toda clase de grupos se reunen._**

_Aya R.: Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes, me agrada que me digan lo que no les gusta de la historia. Mira, la razon por la que tiene muchos dialogos es por el hecho de que la historia (por extraño que parezca) a la hora de crearla la imaginé como una pelicula. Realmente es una excusa muy tonta, se que es tedioso leer tantos dialogos, pero tambien el que tenga tantos se debe a que esta historia es en realidad vieja (chale, ya me eche de cabeza), la escribí mas o menos al mismo tiempo de "Por un amigo" (el primer fic que hice, que es de Harry Potter y que ahora me dioy cuenta de que en realidad es terriblemente malo), y hasta ahorita he comenzado a pasarla en limpio. Claro, al pasarla intento hacerle algunas modificaciones y corregir algunas cosas, veré que puedo hacer para quitar tantos dialogos. _

_Ah, y gracias por decirme que la actitud de "el nuevo Matt" no se explica bien (yo pensaba que si, pero ovbiamente es porque yo lo escribi). Procuraré explicarlo bien en capitulos siguientes._

_Ah, y tambien gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! (Espero no decepcionar al final). Ciao! _

****

**5.- "Digital love" — Daft Punk**

Estaba oscuro. Matt estaba acostado y tenía mucho calor. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Quién está ahí?

Estaba en penumbra, y pudo ver una figura acercándose. Cuando al fin la tuvo a un lado se dio cuenta de que era Tai. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el moreno se echó sobre él y lo besó, luego comenzó a bajar su lengua por su cuello.

— Tai… ¿Qué haces?...

— Te voy a volver loco.

El cuerpo de Matt comenzó a temblar. Tai le quitó la ropa de un jalón, y bajó hasta su cadera.

— Tai…

El moreno metió en erecto miembro de Matt en su boca, haciendo que Matt temblara aún más del placer y comenzara a gemir incontrolablemente.

— Tai… ah… ¿por qué…?... mmm…. Ah…

— Porque tú así lo deseas.

En un último grito Matt llegó al clímax, entonces se despertó y abrió los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño. Sacó su mano de sus pantalones y tomó un pañuelo desechable del buró para limpiarse. ¿Por qué había tenido ése sueño¿Por qué con Tai? Esto no estaba bien…

Ése día en la escuela fue bastante raro, o más bien es que Matt se sentía extraño. Platicaba con su amigo, y las imágenes del sueño aparecían en su cabeza, junto con las cosas que habían hecho ayer que también habían excitado a Matt. Cuando al fin Tai le preguntó que le pasaba no le contestó con la verdad, pero lo siguiente del día procuró que ya no se le notara su preocupación.

Por la tarde Matt ya casi se había olvidado por completo de todo eso, ya que estaba más nervioso por el concierto. Su banda favorita iba a tocar en la clausura del concierto, y no podía perdérselo por nada del mundo. Había quedado de verse con Tai en el estadio, que era donde se iba a presentar el concierto.

— ¡Matt!

El rubio sintió como si por un segundo su corazón hubiera latido más fuerte. Volteó, y descubrió a Tai en la multitud.

— Hola. Vaya, que bien que tengamos buenos lugares en la fila.

— Es que me vine desde muy temprano.

— Eres un irresponsable, Taichi. ¿Cómo es posible que te importe más llegar temprano a un concierto que a la escuela?

— Pero Matt¡mira qué concierto!

— Bueno, es eso tienes razón. Fue buena idea que te vinieras temprano.

— Ps si de menso nada más tengo la cara.

Después de un rato la fila comenzó a avanzar. Les tocó estar casi frente al escenario, así que eso los emocionó muchísimo. A los quince minutos se apagaron todas las luces, y comenzó el concierto con "Le disko", de Shiny Toy Guns. Después, dentro del bloque electrónico, siguió Nortec Collective y Summer Love.

— A ti no te gustan estos grupos¿verdad Matt?

— No, lo bueno es que sigue Daft Punk.

— Uh, ése es el que no me gusta.

El bloque de Rock lo abrió Blur, seguido por The Hives, Oasis y The Strokes.

— No lo puedo creer Tai. ¿Te gusta Nortec Collective pero no te gusta Blur?

— ¿Y que tiene que ver? Son muy diferentes.

— Tienen canciones parecidas.

— Claro que no. Además yo te podría preguntar lo mismo ¿si te gusta Blur entonces por qué no te gusta Nortec?

— No comenzaremos esa charla otra vez. Hace meses te expliqué el por qué no me gustaba Nortec, además ya van a comenzar a tocar Goo Goo Dolls.

— ¡Esa banda es basca!

— No cabe duda Tai: En música tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

— En general tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada, pero no te preocupes. Con todo y tu basura de música me sigues cayendo bien.

Después de Goo Goo Dolls siguió The Calling, Mae y Snow Patrol. Todos eran grupos que le encantaban a Matt, pero a Tai no.

— ¡Pero cantan bien feo!

— ¿Qué te pasa¡claro que no!

— Sí, tienes razón. No cantan feo¡cantan horrible!

— ¿Si tanto te molesta por qué no te vas? Ya solo queda el evento de clausura.

— ¿Me estás corriendo¿encima que te invité yo a que vinieras me corres?

— Solo lo digo porque con las últimas bandas te la has pasado quejándote de lo malas que son.

— Sí, pero estás loco si crees que me voy a ir ahora. Éste es el momento por el que he esperado toda la noche.

— ¿La clausura? — preguntó Matt desconcertado.

— Sí. Es éste momento cuando mi banda favorita va a tocar y no voy a dejar que tu con tus regaños me lo arruines. Yo me quedo.

— ¿Qué? Tai… ¿Te gusta… Travis?

— Sí, y si solo me vas a criticar diciéndome que es una banda pésima entonces vete.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Travis?

— Para que no me criticaras.

— Pero Tai¡a mi también me encanta Travis!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Solo he venido por ellos al concierto.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

— Porque tampoco quería que me criticaras.

La banda se colocó en el escenario bajo el grito de la multitud, y comenzaron a tocar.

— ¡Esa es…!

— ¡…mi canción favorita!

Ambos se miraron, sin creer las palabras que el otro había pronunciado.

"_When I first held you I was cold_

_A melting snowman I was told_

_But now there was no one left to hold_

_Before I swore that I would be alone forever more"_

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar al compás de la banda, mirando a los cantantes.

"_Wow look at you now_

_Flowers in the window_

_It's such a lovely day_

_And I'm glad you feel the same_

_So just stand up, up in the crowd_

_You are one in a million_

_And I love you so_

_Let's watch the flowers grow_

_There is no reason to feel bad_

_But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad_

_It's just a bunch of feelings that we have_

_To hold but I am here to help you with the load_

_Wow look at you now_

_Flowers in the window_

_It's such a lovely day_

_And I'm glad you feel the same_

_So just stand up, up in the crowd_

_You are one in a million_

_And I love you so_

_Let's watch the flowers grow"_

Poco a poco a Matt se le hizo cada vez más difícil sólo mirar a la banda. No podía creer que por primera vez en su vida al fin hubiera una canción que le gustara tanto a Tai como a él.

"_So now we're here and now it's fine_

_So far away from there and there it's time time time_

_To plant new seeds and watch them grow_

_So there'll be flowers in the window when we go_

_Wow look at us now_

_Flowers in the window_

_It's such a lovely day_

_And I'm glad you feel the same_

_So just stand up, up in the crowd_

_You are one in a million_

_And I love you so_

_Let's watch the flowers grow"_

Sin resistirse más miró a Tai. El moreno le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Sin querer, sus manos se encontraron entre la multitud.

"_Wow look at you now_

_Flowers in the window_

_It's such a lovely day_

_And I'm glad you feel the same_

_So just stand up, up in the crowd_

_You are one in a million_

_And I love you so_

_Let's watch the flowers grow"_

Matt había olvidado ya a la multitud. Del escenario comenzaron a caer estrellitas de papel plateado. Los dos se volvieron a mirar, cada vez más cerca, y sus labios se dieron un ligero y tímido roce…

"_Oh_

_Let's watch the flowers grow"_

¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?!

Matt soltó a Tai y corrió hacia la salida, donde la gente se había comenzado a amontonar para salir, y mientras corría hasta la calle las imágenes de sus sueños se vinieron a su mente, y recordó el día de ayer… todos esos pequeños roces… Todo lo tenía confundido.

Sin detenerse siquiera a ver su reloj corrió hasta la casa de su hermano y tocó la puerta.

— ¿Matt? — preguntó extrañada su madre — son las once¿qué haces tan tarde afuera de casa?

— Necesito hablar con TK…

— Claro que sí, pasa.

Su madre se apartó de la puerta para que Matt pudiera pasar, y después cerró otra vez.

— Tu hermano está en su cuarto. Creo que ya se iba a dormir, así que revisa que no esté dormido.

Matt tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y esperó respuesta. Pocos segundos después se abrió la puerta.

— ¿hermano?

— Hola TK… Disculpa que te moleste… pero no sabía a quien más recurrir.

— Pasa.

Matt entró y TK cerró la puerta tras él. Matt se sentó en la cama y TK se sentó en la silla de la computadora, cerró el Messenger y la apagó.

— Dime hermano¿Qué sucede?

— No sé ni por donde empezar… es que todavía no lo puedo creer…

— ¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió?

— TK… Tai y yo… nos besamos.

La reacción de TK no era como la que Matt esperaba. En vez de gritar o de asustarse le preguntó tranquilamente — ¿Cuándo fue eso?

— Ahorita, en el concierto, hace como veinte minutos.

— ¿Y porqué se besaron?

— No lo sé… en realidad creo que yo lo besé…

— ¿Y no sabes porqué lo hiciste?

— No… tal vez fue la música, o la emoción del momento, no lo sé… ¿qué hago?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Pues sobre esto!

— Pues no sé¿estás molesto¿confundido¿triste?

— Estoy… confundido.

— Confundido. ¿Qué te confunde?

— Me confunde porque… ¡porque soy hombre, y porque me gustan las mujeres!... pero aún así ese beso… en ese momento no me pareció mal… ¡pero ahora sí, porque a mi me gustan las mujeres!

— Matt, sinceramente¿alguna vez te has sentido atraído hacia una mujer?

— ¡¿Estás insinuando que yo…?!

— No, solo es una pregunta, respóndeme¿alguna vez te has sentido atraído por una mujer?

— Si, cuando me gustaba Mikage.

— Es decir¿sexualmente?.

Matt guardó silencio. Mikage era muy bonita, y cuando le gustaba se daba cuenta de ello, pero nunca se había sentido atraído sexualmente hacia ella…

— No, nunca me gustó de esa manera.

— ¿Y hacia Tai?

— ¡¿Qué¡¿estás loco¡es un hombre!. Nunca me he sentido atraído sexualmente a las mujeres, pero tampoco nunca me he sentido atraído por un hombre. Además ¡es Tai!

— Es no importa. Piensa… ¿alguna vez te ha sentido atraído sexualmente por él?

Para Matt era difícil pensar algo como eso… es decir¡era Tai!, además decir sexualmente era algo muy drástico…

— No, es imposible pensarlo…

— Bueno, al menos dime¿crees que es guapo?

— Pues feo no es, porque con tanto ejercicio que hace tiene un cuerpo muy atlético, bien formado, y… sí, es guapo — finalizó Matt y con una mano se tapó la cara, afligido — oh no…

— ¿Qué?

— Ayer, en las regaderas… le miré el trasero.

— Bueno, eso es normal. ¿Acaso crees que en las regaderas todos miran solo de la cintura para arriba? Todos dicen eso solo por hombría, pero en realidad todos se miran. Lo importante es saber si al verlo te sentiste atraído a él.

— Creo que…

Matt se interrumpió a media frase, porque en ése momento recordó lo que había sucedido momentos después del baño, cuando se había caído y Tai lo había atrapado. Volvió a taparse la cara con la mano, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

— También ése día… casi me caí, pero Tai me detuvo…

— ¿y?

— Hubo un ligero roce… y casi gemí… También ése mismo día me hizo un dibujo de un fénix en el vientre… pero esa vez sí gemí…

— ¿Te molestaba o te gustaba?

— Demonios… sí me gustó… Es lógico¿no?, la piel siempre responde a cualquier caricia.

— Sí, pero no responde igual ante quien hace la caricia.

— Y luego ése sueño…

— ¿Cuál sueño?

— Soñe… soñe que Tai me… — Matt no podía terminar la frase. Era demasiado para él, y se sentía demasiado avergonzado contándole a TK todo eso.

Como si TK entendiera, asintió y preguntó — ¿Te gustó ese beso que te dio en el concierto?

— No, yo lo besé…

— Bueno¿Te gustó el beso que le diste?

—… en ése momento se sintió bien…

Matt se quitó la mano de la cara y miró a su hermano a la cara — ¿Crees que…?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sea…gay?

— No lo sé¿tú crees que eres gay?

— No lo sé… es decir, no me siento gay. Ok, me gusta cómo canta Justin Timberlake, me encanta también Shania Twain, me gusta vestirme bien, me gusta Moulin Rouge y no me gusta el fútbol¡pero por otro lado no sé nada de diseñadores, no me gusta el rosa, ni el maquillaje, ni las muñecas, ni hablo afeminado!

— Mira, a mi no me gusta Justin Timberlake, pero sí Shania Twain. A todos nos gusta vernos bien, son pocas las personas de hoy en día que no se preocupen por su físico. Moulin Rouge es una película que a todos les gusta, y el fútbol a mí tampoco me gusta. Sin embargo me gusta el rosa y sé de diseñadores, pero eso no me convierte en gay ni me hace menos hombre. Realmente no todos los gays son afeminados¿sabes?. Tienes que quitarte eso de la cabeza.

— Pero… ¿entonces… soy gay?

— Eso depende de ti. Yo creo que a ti sí te gusta Tai, pero igual y puede ser algo pasajero. Piénsalo bien.

— Pero… habiendo tantos hombres en este planeta¿por qué Tai?

— Yo tampoco lo sé. Ustedes dos son tan diferentes. No tienen ni una sola cosa en común.

— Eso no es verdad — dijo Matt, y por un segundo una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios — nuestra canción favorita es la misma. Es con la que nos besamos en el concierto.

— Entonces es probable que ya desde antes te gustara Tai, pero que no hubieras dejado reaccionar a tus sentimientos hasta no encontrar un contacto… una especie de puente entre ustedes dos para que los uniera.

— Si, suena probable…

Matt respiró profundamente, luego se levantó de su silla y abrazó a TK.

— Gracias hermano, gracias por escucharme.

— No hay problema, Matt. Sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte.

Matt entonces se soltó de su hermano, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la sala, donde estaba sentada su madre, viendo la tele.

— Oh, Matt¿ya te vas? — Preguntó poniéndose de pie — Ya es tarde¿por qué no te quedas?

— No mamá, ya me voy.

— ¿En serio no te quedas?

— No, mejor me voy a mi casa.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Su madre abrió la puerta.

— Mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mamá… soy gay.

Su madre se quedó de pronto muy seria, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Es en serio, Matt?

— Sí mamá.

Su madre le dio un abrazo — Está bien, hijo. Si eso te hace feliz entonces me alegro mucho. Gracias por decirme.

— Gracias por no gritar — dijo Matt devolviéndole el abrazo, luego salió a la calle y regresó a su casa.


	6. A message

**6.- "A message" — Coldplay**

Tuuut… tuuut…tuuut…

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Koji, despierta! Tengo una nueva canción.

— Matt, son las 5 de la mañana…

— Ya sé, deberíamos estar ensayándola desde las 4, pero todavía no la acababa.

— Chale… ¿Quieres ponerla en el concierto?

— Sí, necesito que sea la última. ¡Es muy importante!.

— ¿Qué tan importante?

— Tan importante como que si no la sacamos antes del concierto te rompo la madre.

— Ok, ya entendí… déjame contactar a Noboru para que le hable a Yuichi, y al rato te mando un mensaje. Lo más probable es que nos reunamos a las 12

— ¿A las doce? ¿Estás loco? El concierto es a las 6 de la tarde, no creo que saquemos una canción en 2 horas.

— Pero si son 6 horas…

— Conociéndolos van a tardar una hora en llegar, luego van a pedir una hora para comer y otra en lo que se organizan y otra en lo que ensayamos las demás canciones.

— Bueno, veré que puedo hacer.

Apenas colgó, Matt volvió a revisar la letra de su canción. Realmente le gustaba. Intentó dormir un poco, pero el insomnio que le había dado desde las 3 no se quería ir. Pensaba una y otra vez en Tai, y sonreía. Haber aceptado que le gustaba había sido difícil, sobre todo porque Tai era un molesto chillón quejumbroso irresponsable, pero eso ya pasaba a segundo término cuando recordaba sus chistes, que aunque estúpidos lo hacían reír. Tai había estado todos los días enseñándole a reír; y Matt ya no era infeliz, pues sabía que había gente que se preocupaba por él y ahora Tai lo había enseñado a disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida. Pero cuando pensaba en qué pasaría si le dijera lo que sentía, le daban ganas de vomitar. No quería perder a Tai, y tenía miedo de que si le decía él se alejara y no le volviera a hablar. Así en su mente estos pensamientos rondaban, una y otra vez, también recordando la tarde en el baño, recordando el sueño de la noche anterior, sintiendo su piel erizarse… Quería hacer eso realidad, y quería que fuera con Tai.

Ya eran las 8 cuando se metió a bañar, y otra vez al salir se quedó mirando su reflejo. Era sexy, terriblemente sexy… y aprovecharía este concierto para que Tai se diera cuenta de ello. Éste sería el comienzo de su plan para que Tai se fijara en él.

A las 11 se fue para comenzar a ensayar. Tal como había previsto, los chicos tardaron una hora en llegar, otra hora en organizarse y afinar, y otra hora en ensayar las demás canciones. Fue entonces cuando pudo mostrarles a todos la canción que había hecho.

— ¡Wow Matt! — exclamó Koji — Nos sorprendes. ¡Una canción de amor! Tú nunca escribes de éstas.

— Más sorprendente es que a la primera te saliera tan bien — dijo Yuichi.

— La verdad es que me ayudaron un poquito a escribirla — aceptó Matt — pero los últimos toques se los dí yo.

— ¿Quién te ayudó? ¿Tai?

— Sí, el otro día me ayudó un poco, pero lo que habíamos escrito no era muy bueno, ya que tenía frases raras como "estoy loco como una cabra por ti"

— ¿Y ya después la modificaste?

— Sí. Me gustaron mucho los resultados finales.

— Ps muchachos, ¡a darle átomos!

— Sale, pero primero a comer — dijo Noboru agarrándose el estómago.

Ordenaron una pizza y comieron, luego comenzaron a sacar la canción, la cual rápidamente les salió bien. Entre todos comenzaron a hacerle algunos arreglos, hasta que al final terminó excelente. A las cuatro, cuando ya era hora de irse al centro de convenciones, los chicos al fin preguntaron:

— ¿Y qué nombre le pusiste a la canción?

— ¿Para qué quieren saber?

— ¿Cómo que "para qué"?, Ps para anunciarla, además porque te recuerdo que es trabajo de la banda, no solo tuyo.

Matt sonrió, señalando una de las esquinas de la hoja de la letra.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Noboru.

— No puede ser…

Llegaron al centro de convenciones, su manager les dio unas palabras y se volvió a ir, luego cada uno tomó un camerino. En la soledad de su camerino Matt se quitó la ropa, miró su cuerpo en el espejo y sacó su otra ropa de la mochila. Había sido difícil escoger qué ponerse, porque toda la ropa que tenía se le veía bastante bien, pero al final había escogido sus pantalones de cuero negro, botas militares, una playera negra sin mangas con una calavera al frente, y algunas pulseras en las manos, junto con una cadena en el pantalón. Sabía que su atuendo era un poco Dark, pero le daba cierto look malvado-sexy que esperaba que Tai notara.

Los minutos antes de salir al escenario fueron eternos. Su manager les dijo que prácticamente estaba lleno, y que esperaba una buena actuación. Tambien pasaron algunas personas a darles ánimos a los de la banda, entre ellos TK.

— Aso Matt, se te pasó la mano.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque así como vas vestido parece que vas a hacer un strip-tease en una fiesta Dark.

— No sé si ofenderme o darte las gracias

— Bueno, para que me entiendas mejor: te ves muy bien. Ya me voy, porque solo nos dejaron decir "hola" y "adiós". Te deseo mucha suerte… ah, y Tai y Kari vinieron. Adiós.

Justamente eso que le quería preguntar… Matt sonrió contento hacia su hermano, que se alejaba ya levantando ambos pulgares. Nunca en éste mundo habría deseado otro hermano, porque ninguno habría sido tan perfecto como éste.

— ¡Al escenario!

Los chicos corrieron en las tinieblas. Casi en penumbra tomaron las guitarras, y al encenderse la luz un rugido de la multitud los recibió. Las luces de los reflectores hacían que Matt no pudiera ver bien a toda la gente, pero estaba seguro de que ahí estaba Tai… casi podía distinguir sus gritos en la multitud.

— ¡Un dos tres cuatro!

Empezaron a tocar, y cada que acababa una canción el rugido de la multitud era más fuerte. Entre la multitud se escuchaban frases de "¡TE AMO!", "¡GUAPO!", "¡HAZME UN HIJO!" y "¡APACHURRO!", entre otras muchas que eran lanzadas mas o menos por igual a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda. Nuevos aplausos y ovaciones llegaban a los chicos cada que terminaban una canción y empezaban otra. Siguieron tocando hasta que al fin llegó la última canción.

— Ésta canción no estaba programada — dijo Matt — de hecho apenas la ensayamos hace rato, porque es completamente nueva, pero como costó bastante crearla pues decidimos meterla aunque fuera al final. Espero que la disfruten. Se llama "Loco como cabra"

Comenzó el intro de la canción. Matt se sentía muy nervioso… era la primera canción que escribía para alguien.

"_Eres un poquito insoportable_

_¡Qué poquito! Eres completamente insoportable._

_Tal vez sea que no te das cuenta_

_de lo que dices o haces, pero_

_yo ya no puedo seguir así._

_Tengo que decirlo._

_Eres el sol por la mañana,_

_Eres la luna plateada,_

_Eres la estrella en mi cielo,_

_Eres tú por quien yo muero._

_Como yo tú tienes tus errores,_

_también te puedes equivocar,_

_pero yo sé que tu locura es algo_

_que no se te va a quitar._

_Te quiero, así de insoportable._

_Te quiero, así de mal._

_Te quiero, aunque sigas con esa_

_locura y que no me dejes en paz._

_Eres el sol por la mañana,_

_Eres la luna plateada,_

_Eres la estrella en mi cielo,_

_Eres tú por quien yo muero._

_Eres quien anda en mis sueños,_

_Eres por quien yo no duermo,_

_Eres a quien yo deseo,_

_Tu eres lo que yo más quiero."_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron, muy emocionados. Todos agradecieron por última vez y se despidieron del público, mientras el público les gritaba aún más. Ya se dirigían fuera del escenario cuando a los pies de Matt cayeron algunos sostenes y tangas que las chicas comenzaban a aventar. Los cuatro chicos entraron corriendo tras bambalinas, aún escuchando el rugido de la multitud.

Tuvieron que esperar casi media hora a que se empezara a desalojar el lugar, y fue hasta entonces cuando los guardias dejaron pasar a familiares y amigos a ver a los de la banda.

— ¡Matt! — gritó TK entrando al camerino de su hermano — me dejaste sorprendido. ¡han mejorado muchísimo!, tocan bastante bien.

— Gracias — dijo y abrazó a su hermano menor.

— ¡Hola! — dijo una voz detrás de Matt. Era la voz de Kari, que acababa de entrar al camerino. Matt soltó a TK y dejó que mejor Kari se acercara a felicitarlo sin voltear a la puerta, porque ya sabía quien estaba ahí.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! — dijo la chica dándole un abrazo — ¡que chidas canciones!, realmente si llegan muy profundo al corazón. Bueno, ahorita regreso, dejé a unas amigas en la entrada.

— Te acompaño, preciosa — dijo TK tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Preciosa? — repitió Matt sorprendido tomándolo de un hombro para detenerlo — ¿Desde cuándo le dices "preciosa" a Kari?

— Jeje… ayer ya no te pude decir nada, pero el jueves en la tarde…

— Ok, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

— Jeje… Entonces ahorita regresamos.

— Bien, ¡pero no se vayan a perder en el camino!

La noticia de que Kari y TK ya eran novios hizo que Matt se olvidara por un segundo de la situación. Estaba solo, con Tai. Estaba nervioso, y no queriendo romper esa frágil atmósfera de tranquilidad, Matt se quedó en silencio mientras guardaba su guitarra en la funda.

— Estuvo muy bien el concierto… — dijo Tai, dudoso — me gustó mucho

— ¿Y por qué lo dices así?

— ¿Así como?

— Así con esos ánimos.

— ¡Sí me gustó mucho! — dijo Tai con mayor fuerza y mirandolo fijamente, luego hizo una mueca — ¿o tengo que lanzarte ropa interior para demostrártelo?

— ¿con tus hábitos de ponerte dos veces la misma ropa interior sin lavarla? ¡No gracias!

— ¡Pero hoy está limpia!, venía a un evento importante, por eso me puse ropa interior limpia.

— Vaya — dijo el rubio enderezándose — me siento halagado.

Ambos sonrieron. La atmósfera ya se sentía un poco más relajada, pero aún Matt tenía que averiguar como le diría sus sentimientos. Sentía las manos frías. Temía que el moreno le odiara… sería lo peor que le podría pasar… que él y Tai se volvieran a odiar como antes.

— No puedo creer que cambiaras mi canción.

— ¿Tú canción? — preguntó Matt volviendo a la realidad.

— Bueno, la canción que ambos habíamos escrito.

— No la cambié del todo, solo las frases raras. Y en tu nombre le puse el título.

— Ah, eso estuvo excelente, ¡el título fue lo que más me gustó!

— ¿Y la letra? — preguntó dudoso. Tal vez no sería muy buena idea que le preguntara, ya que era demasiado obvio lo que decía.

— Bueno… obviamente encontraste alguna forma en la cual inspirarte, porque era una canción muy buena.

— Gracias… de hecho sí, encontré una forma de inspirarme…

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, pensaba Matt. Debo de pensar más antes de hablar si no quiero que Tai me termine odiando… bueno, aunque es probable que ya me odie por el beso…

— Ah, antes de que se me olvide, toma — dijo Tai tendiéndole un envoltorio cuadrado.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo

Matt lentamente desenvolvió el paquete. Era el disco "Singles" de Travis. Junto con una pequeña nota: "Por un concierto perfecto, ¡felicidades!". En la cara de Matt se dibujó una sonrisa. Tai no podía estar tan molesto si se había atrevido a traerle un disco de Travis.

— ¡Tai!, ¡Vaya, gracias!

— Sé que no lo tienes, porque le pregunté a TK…le iba a decir a él que te lo entregara, pero insistió en que yo te lo entregara personalmente. También es a modo de disculpa…

— ¿Disculpa por qué?

— Por… por lo que pasó en la gira 3000 revoluciones… — dijo agachando la vista y mirando hacia un lado —debes estar muy molesto… discúlpame, ¿si?

— ¿Por qué me pides disculpas?

— Ps porque fue mi culpa…

— ¡Pero si fui yo quien te besé!

— No, fui yo — le dijo levantando la vista con cara de duda.

— Fui yo, Tai. Si no, ¿por qué razón me besarías tú a mí?

— ¿Y tú por qué me besarías a mí?

— ¿Por qué será, idiota? Porque… — Matt tomó aire. Si algo iba a salir mal, mejor que fuera pronto — ¡porque me gustas!

Tai abrió mucho los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo logró preguntar —… ¡¿Qué?!

— Por si no te diste cuenta, la última canción de este concierto era para ti.

—… ¡¿Qué?! — repitió Tai abriendo mas los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— Sí, eres completamente insoportable, y estás completamente loco, pero… así con todo… me gustas. Y yo… quiero ser tu novio.

Tai aún no respondía. Se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando en varias direcciones.

— ¿Y?, ¿no me vas a decir nada?, ¿solo te vas a quedar ahí?

Tai siguió en la misma posición. Matt decidió que ya era suficiente, y que de alguna forma tenía que despertarlo de su shock. Se acercó a él, y Tai retrocedió algunos pasos, pero Matt lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y lo jaló hacia sí, para fundirse en un beso. Tai respondía torpemente al beso, y cuando al fin se separaron él retrocedió más, alejándose de Matt.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tai? ¿Vas a seguir sin decirme nada?, ¿o te tengo que besar hasta que respondas?

— ¡No!... está bien… — dijo Tai temblando, y se sentó en una silla — es que me quedé muy sorprendido…

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Qué piensas?

— Pensaba… ¡pensaba que lo de las estrellas y la novia era de broma!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el rubio sin comprender.

— El otro día yo te dije que algún día yo encontraría una canción que a los dos nos gustara, y tu dijiste que ése día se caerían las estrellas y encontraría novia… ¡Y el día del concierto, cuando tocó Travis, cayeron papelitos con forma de estrellas, y nos besamos!

— ¡Dios!, ¡Es cierto!... — exclamo sorprendido, luego frunció el entrecejo — ¡Ey, pero yo te dije que quería ser tu noviO, no noviA!

— Es lo mismo, igual ya te dije que sí, ¿no?

El corazón de Matt dio un brinco — No, no lo has dicho.

— ¿Y qué más entiendes si te estoy diciendo "ése día encontraría novia y nos besamos"? — El moreno bajó la vista mientras sus mejillas adquirían cierto color carmesí — La verdad siempre me gustaste, pero no pensaba que eso de la novia terminaría siendo contigo

— Tai.

— ¿Qué?

— Bésame — dijo el rubio inclinándose sobre la silla en la que estaba Tai.

— ¿Qué?— chilló nervioso Tai poniéndose aun más rojo — ¡no!

— ¿Por qué no?, Ahora somos novios… ¡además tu eres el que está siempre abrazándome!

— Sí, pero no es lo mismo abrazarte que besarte.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso nunca lo pensaste?, ¿nunca lo deseaste alguna vez además del día concierto?

— Intentaba imaginarlo, pero nunca lo logré… Es decir, me gustabas, pero siempre fuiste como algo platónico, como esas veneradas estatuas griegas, y por eso nunca imaginé nada más allá de abrazos.

— Pero yo no soy una estatua de piedra — respondió Matt — soy de carne y hueso, como tú, y también siento y deseo… ¿acaso no sentiste nada el jueves cuando estábamos en las regaderas?, ¿Cuando me tuviste entre tus brazos… desnudo?

— En realidad no… — respondió Tai rascándose la cabeza en un ademán muy infantil.

— ¡¿No?!

— No… o sea, me gustas y eres una persona muy especial para mí, pero realmente no… creo que en ése momento estaba más preocupado por que estuvieras bien que porque estuviéramos desnudos… pero ahora que ya pasó y que es un recuerdo pues ya es diferente.

Matt levantó una ceja, sonriendo, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. — Tai, eres peor que una aspirina.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tienes efecto retardado de dos días.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo pensar en dos cosas a la vez.

— Taichi idiota.

— No importa lo que me digas, ya sé que en realidad me quieres.

— Estás loco. ¡Yo no te quiero! — dijo Matt riendo.

— ¡¿No me quieres?! — Preguntó Tai haciendo pucheros — ¡¿Entonces por qué quieres que seamos novios si tú no me quieres?!, ¡me estás usando!

— Deja de gritar, no quiero que todos se enteren de que ahora estamos juntos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te da vergüenza que sepan que estamos juntos?, ¡entonces es enserio que no me quieres!

Matt se acercó a Tai, se sentó en sus piernas, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído — No, quiero que dejes de gritar porque si no alguien podría venir a ver qué sucede, y en éste momento no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

— ¡Ey!,— exclamó Tai nervioso — ¡bájate, o alguien podría pensar que estamos haciendo algo malo!

— ¿Y?, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo malo? — dijo Matt bajando la voz y pegándose mas a él.

— ¡Deja de incitarme al pecado!. Apenas llevamos tres minutos juntos y ya estás de calenturiento. Además… yo soy muy torpe para tener pareja. Mi primera y única novia decía que yo era un bruto.

— ¿Tuviste novia? ¿Y nunca me dijiste?

— Bueno, es que fue en tercero de primaria.

— ¿y por qué decía que eras un bruto?

— Porque no me acordé del aniversario, en su cumpleaños ni me acordé de felicitarla y porque el día que nos tocó hacer el mural escolar sin querer le tiré encima un botecito de pintura para carteles. Además se quejaba de que era un anti-romántico y que no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

— Pues concuerdo con ella en que eres un bruto anti-romántico.

— ¿Por qué?

— Llevo un minuto sentado encima de ti y ni siquiera me has correspondido con un abrazo.

— Ah, perdón — dijo Tai y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio — es que ya vez que soy tan atolondrado que hay cosas que no se me ocurren… pero haré lo posible por demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

— …No me importa si se te olvidan aniversarios, si se te olvida mi cumpleaños o si eres un bruto, mientras me sigas diciendo eso y no me tires ningún botecito de pintura para carteles entonces todo estará bien.

Matt volvió a besar a Tai. En el apretado abrazo en el que estaban, Matt pudo sentir al corazón de Tai latir más fuerte. No importaba que Tai fuera como aspirina de efecto retardado mientras su corazón fuera de efecto inmediato.


	7. Beautiful Freak

**7.- "Beautiful Freak" — Eels**

— ¡Matt!

El rubio apenas alcanzó a voltear un poco cuando inmediatamente sintió dos brazos que se cerraban alrededor suyo.

— Hola Tai.

— Ten. Feliz tercer aniversario.

Matt tomó la gerbera que Tai le ofrecía — La acabas de cortar, ¿verdad?

— Jeje, me la robé del parque. Ya sé que no es un gran regalo, perdón.

— No importa. Que siempre te acuerdes de ésta fecha es suficiente regalo para mí.

— ¿Y mi regalo?

— En la tarde te lo daré.

— ¡Ah, que malo eres!

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, pero apenas escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban se soltaron y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

En la hora del recreo en vez de ir a sentarse con todos sus amigos decidieron ir a un lugar un poco más solo, y fueron a una arboleda que estaba cercana a la reja que separaba las instalaciones de secundaria y de preparatoria.

— ¿Sólo compraste papas fritas para el almuerzo? Te vas a morir.

— Claro que no. Las papas son una gran fuente de carbohidratos.

— Vaya, veo que has puesto atención en clase de biología.

— En realidad no. En la bolsita de las papas dice. Mira, acá atrás en la propaganda lo dice.

— Por una vez podrías haber simulado poner atención.

— Nah, sabes que odio la clase de biología.

Matt separó los palillos desechables y comenzó a comerse su sopa Maruchan mientras Tai terminaba sus papas. Después de algunos minutos ambos habían terminado sus almuerzos. Matt miró a Tai, y sonrió al ver que el moreno tenía todo alrededor de la boca lleno de moronitas de papa. Se le acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de él.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Tai.

— Tienes moronitas en la boca… tienes una aquí — dijo Matt y le dio un beso en un lado de la boca — y tienes otra aquí… y otra aquí…

Matt terminó encima de Tai, dándole un beso tras otro entre risas.

— Ejem.

Matt se detuvo y saltó hacia un lado, pero se tranquilizó de ver que quien los había interrumpido era Kari.

— Este… hola. Yo solo pasaba a desearles feliz tercer aniversario.

— ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar desde la secundaria, Kari? — preguntó el hermano de la chica.

— Ah, pues TK se quedó platicando con el vigilante, hablándole de posesiones demoníacas y cosas así. Solo venía a saludarlos y a decirles felicidades, y como ya he hecho ambas pues ya me voy. Perdón por interrumpirlos. ¡Adiós!

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el término del recreo. Volvieron a clase, y a la hora de la salida quedaron de verse por la tarde en el departamento de Matt, así que el rubio emprendió el camino a casa solo.

— ¡hermano!

Antes de que Matt pudiera voltear sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el peso lo hizo tambalear un poco.

— Hola TK, ¿no te vas a ir hoy con Kari?

— No. Supo que Tai solo te regaló una flor y quiso llevarlo a que te escogiera algo bueno.

— ¡Pero si no era necesario!, con que Tai se acuerde de que era el aniversario ya me doy por bien servido. Además lo que él no sabe es que hay un regalo secreto…

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que se vaya a quedar a dormir en tu casa?

— Sí, tiene mucho que ver.

— Ustedes, uhmm… ¿van a…?

— Sí, lo espero. Quisiera que ése fuera el regalo que me hiciera de aniversario.

— ¿Acaso nunca… uhm… lo han hecho?

— No, nunca.

— ¡Pero yo pensé que ya con estos 3 meses ustedes ya habrían…!

— Sí, pero Tai no ha querido. Dice que me tiene mucho respeto, y que eso sería una falta, y que no quiere arrancarme mi virginidad y blablabla…

— Suenas como si estuvieras fastidiado.

— ¡Lo estoy! Llevo desde el primer aniversario provocándolo, pero Tai yo no sé de qué esté hecho porque con nada logro incitarlo… A veces me pregunto si de verdad le gusto. Nunca sale de decirme solamente que me quiere, o de decir sus frases idiotas de "te juro que si un perro se comiera tus brazos yo haría tus tareas".

— ¡Pero es Tai!, y tomando en cuenta que nunca hace ni por accidente sus tareas pues se puede decir que es un verdadero halago que te dijera que haría las tuyas.

— Bueno, sí. No pongo en duda que me quiera, pero es que simplemente nunca parece sentirse atraido físicamente hacia mí… Y eso me hace sentir extraño… Es extraño que yo lo desee tanto y él parezca no desearme para nada.

— Cabe la posibilidad de que Tai sea asexual, pero quien sabe.

— ¿Eso existe?

— Si, gente que nunca tiene sexo. Aman, pero no físicamente.

— Esperemos que no lo sea… ¡ah, que no lo sea!

— No, te preocupes, no creo que lo sea. Además, aunque lo fuera, ¿sientes que eso afectaría en su relación?

— Ciertamente sería un problema…

Siguieron hablando de otro tema, hasta que en un cruce de calles tuvieron que despedirse. Al llegar a su casa Matt comió solo, pues su padre se había ido tres días de viaje de negocios. Al terminar limpió todo y se fue a vestir a su cuarto. Se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa roja. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sonara el timbre.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Tai al momento que su novio le abrió la puerta.

— Hola

Cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Y mi regalo?

— Al rato te lo daré Tai, pero primero lo primero.

— Tienes razón. Primero lo primero. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo hambre.

— ¿Nunca dejas de pensar con el estómago?

— ¡Es que no comí!

— ¿Cómo de que no comiste?

— No… Kari me obligó a ir con ella a ver qué te compraba porque no le pareció bien lo de la flor, y toda la tarde nos la pasamos en la calle buscando qué darte, pero realmente no pude pensar en algo decente. Ella decía que te comprara un peluche o una caja de chocolates rosas con forma de corazoncitos, pero yo le dije "Kari, somos gays, no locas". Al final no compramos nada. Aún así me quedé pensando que Kari tiene que entender que es diferente ser gay que ser loca… y que no nos vamos a ir a hacer faciales o a hacernos manicure, o que no nos apasiona ver revistas de moda o vestirnos con ropa de marca.

— Bueno, acepto que yo soy un poco metrosexual, pero creo que hoy en día todos los hombres se preocupan aunque sea un poco por su apariencia, bueno, casi todos. Tú todavía eres un caso raro de la ciencia.

— Si, yo sé que soy un fachoso y que encima soy feo, pero no me importa. Yo soy feliz siendo quien soy. Yo soy quien soy y no me parezco a "naiden".

— ¡Pero tu no eres feo!

— No. A los ojos de cualquier diseñador y esteticista soy una causa perdida.

— Claro que no… no eres nada feo, al contrario, eres muy guapo… y tal vez no usas ropa de marca, pero tu estilo deportivo te hace ver extremadamente sexy… Tal vez no tan sexy como yo, pero si como para el segundo más sexy.

— Acaba de hablar el rey de la modestia. Entonces, ¿tienes algo rico de comer?

— ¿Qué tal esto? — preguntó Matt besándolo de nuevo — ¿no es algo rico de comer?

— Si, pero no puedo alimentarme a base de besos, además no es una dieta saludable, porque es mucha azúcar y pocas vitaminas, minerales y carbohidratos. Mi estómago también pasa hambre, ¿no lo oyes? Hace así como "Grblblbl"

— Eres un mata-pasiones… déjame ver qué hay. Si quieres mientras ve a la sala y ponte cómodo.

Matt fue a la cocina, e inspeccionó el refrigerador. Había un bote de helado de chocolate, así que lo sacó y en un gran plato hondo sirvió una generosa cantidad, luego le puso jarabe de chocolate, pana, y colocó cerezas alrededor. Guardó los ingredientes que habían sobrado y llevó el plato con una cuchara a la sala. Tai se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un lado del sillón.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas en un sillón? — preguntó Matt

— Es que el piso está frío y se siente rico.

— Toma — dijo dándole su plato.

— ¡Eh!, ¡mi preferido!

— Todavía no entiendo cómo comes tantos azúcares.

— Soy un niño en crecimiento.

— Si, pero hacia los lados.

Matt se sentó a su lado, mirandolo comer, y se veían tan deliciosas las cerezas que alargó su mano y tomó tres que estaban completamente embarradas de nieve, chocolate y pana.

— ¡Eh, no te robes mis cerezas!

— Son solo tres, y te quedan como quince.

— Sí, y al rato va a ser otra y otra hasta que se acaben. Regrésalas.

Matt estuvo a punto de echárse una a la boca, pero se detuvo, con una buena idea en la mente — Si no te parece intenta quitármelas.

Matt puso las tres cerezas delante de la boca de Tai y éste dio un mordisco, pero no alcanzó a quitarle ni una. Así Tai comenzó a intentar comerse las cerezas pero Matt se las quitaba demasiado rápido, y comenzaron a pelearse por ellas. Entonces Matt, aprovechando la oportunidad, quedó encima de Tai y acercó mucho su cara, poniendo en medio el manojo de cerezas. Tai cayó en la trampa. Se acercó por una de las cerezas y la encontró, pero la otra mitad la encontró Matt, y con ese contacto comenzaron a besarse. Las dos cerezas restantes aún estaban llenas de chocolate y pana, y comenzaron a gotear, ensuciando el cuello de Tai. Sin aviso alguno Matt bajó su boca hasta el cuello del moreno y comenzó a lamer y chupar su cuello, luego comenzó a quitarle la camisa y comenzó a pasarle las húmedas cerezas por el pecho para así luego quitarle el chocolate y la pana con la lengua.

— Jajajajaja… me haces cosquillas.

Ignorando el comentario que Tai le había hecho, Matt siguió con su tarea sobre el pecho de Tai, bajando un poco más.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡déjame, que me da ri…JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tai giró sobre si y Matt quedó acostado a un lado de él mientras le miraba perplejo y Tai terminaba de reírse.

— Jajaja… perdón, es que la cereza me daba risa.

— ¿Quieres que continue sin cereza?

— No, así está bien. Quiero terminar mi helado antes de que se derrita.

Tai se levantó y siguió comiendo. Matt, se quedó en la misma posición, en estado de shock, y lentamente se comió las cerezas. Otra vez Tai lo había rechazado. Pero ¿cómo hacer para que el joven Yagami le siguiera la corriente y también comenzara a jugar sucio?

— ¿Tienes coca-cola?

— Sabes que mi papá y yo solo compramos pepsi.

— ¡Pero ayer que vine compré dos y las dejé en el refri!

— Entonces probablemente sigan ahí.

Tai fue a la cocina. Matt se levantó y lo siguió. Tenía que seguir intentandolo.

Matt abrazó por la espalda a Tai mientras tomaba de lata de refresco, y dio un respingo, provocando que algo de coca-cola cayera en su camisa.

— No me asustes, por tu culpa se me ensució la camisa.

— Perdón… te prestaré una limpia.

— Está bien.

— Pero primero quítate ésta.

Rápidamente Matt le quitó la camisa a Tai, y comenzó a besar sus hombros mientras con las manos ya comenzaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

— ¡Eh! ¿Que haces? Solo me voy a cambiar la camisa, no el pantalón.

— Quítatelo, por favor.

— ¡Nombre!, luego me va a dar frío.

— Dentro de dos semanas va a ser primavera.

— Ah, neta.

Tai se soltó del abrazo de Matt, tiró la lata vacía al basurero y caminó hacia el cuarto de Matt

— ¿A donde vas?

— A tu cuarto, a tomar una playera limpia para ponerme

— ¿Y quién te dijo que podías ponerte una playera mía?

— Tu dijiste

— Ah, pues olvídalo. Ya no te presto nada.

— No seas gacho, préstame una. No me puedo poner la otra sucia.

— No, no te presto nada.

— ¿Ah no?, ¡pues me la vas a prestar, quieras o no!

Rápidamente Tai corrió hacia Matt y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Dí que me la vas a prestar!

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA, suéltame, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡primero dime que me vas a prestar una playera!

— ¡QUE NO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡YA, PRÉSTAMELA!

— ¡OK, JAJAJA, OK, pero suéltame!

Tai ya estaba quitando sus brazos de la cintura del rubio cuando éste lo detuvo.

— No, espera…

— Pero tengo que ir por la…

— No, no vayas todavía…

Matt lo besó, y puso su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Tai, luego comenzó a bajar la mano hasta encontrarse con la parte delantera del pantalón del Yagami y lentamente lo acarició, sin embargo Tai se soltó, y sin mirarlo fue hacia la habitación de Matt.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Por la playera. Ya comenzó a darme frío.

Matt se sentía molesto. ¿Acaso Tai no lo entendía?, ¿de verdad no comprendía que quería estar con él?

Rápidamente se desnudó del todo y siguió a Tai. El Yagami tenía la playera sobre la cara, y no lo podía ver. Antes de que pudiera sacar la cabeza por el orificio de la playera, Matt lo jaló y lo aventó sobre la cama, echándose encima de él.

— ¡¿Matt?! Espera a que me ponga la playera…

Tai al fin pudo pasar la cabeza por el hueco y entonces…

— ¿Matt?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué…?

— Cójeme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que me cojas!

— Matt, yo… no quiero.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Eso. Vístete.

— Pero…¡¿por qué?!

Tai guardó silencio mientras se quitaba al rubio de encima, se paró de la cama y caminó fuera de la habitación. Matt lo siguió y lo detuvo a medio pasillo, intentando darle la cara, pero Tai no volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no me quieres?

— Sabes que no es eso, Matt.

— ¿Entonces por qué?, ¡dímelo!

— No puedo.

— Entonces… ¿es verdad?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Es verdad que eres asexual?

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— Mira, si lo eres… no me importa, en serio… solo dímelo entonces para saber ya qué esperar…

— No lo soy.

— ¿De verdad?

— Es en serio. No lo soy.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

Tai no respondió, solo se alejó con rumbo a la cocina, donde Matt le escuchó abrir el refrigerador. Sintió de repente ganas de llorar y corrió al baño. ¿Acaso Tai lo odiaba?, ¿realmente lo quería como decía?, ¿o si no por qué parecía no querer ni tocarlo?, ¿así de repulsivo era su cuerpo?, ¿así de repulsivo era él?

Había pasado algún tiempo ahí, encerrado, mirando el techo, cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta del baño.

— ¿Matt?

— Vete.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, vete

— Abre por favor.

— Lárgate…es obvio que tu no me quieres, ¿entonces por qué sigues aquí?

— Matt, tu… tu sabes que yo te quiero, con todo mi hipotálamo.

— Imbécil… ¡lárgate!

— Pero…

— ¡Lárgate! ¿Te doy asco, verdad?

— Claro que no, yo te…

— ¡No lo digas, no es verdad!, vete… lo único que haces cada que te abrazo o te beso es apartarme… ¿no te parezco atractivo? ¿o solo estás conmigo para ver qué se siente ser gay?... ¿solo juegas conmigo?

—…que no te toque de esa manera no quiere decir que sea asexual, o que no te... ¿sabes?... tampoco quiere decir que no te quiera…

— ¿Sabes?, debería haberme muerto cuando pude, hace un año y tres meses, fue entonces cuando debí salir de este maldito mundo…¡¿Acaso te parezco tan repulsivo?!, Soy siempre yo quien tiene que buscarte para que me beses, o para que me abraces… tu no sales de palabras idiotas que solo dices para lucirte, pero no solo las palabras cuentan. También cuentan las actitudes, y tu nunca me haces sentir deseable… Me haces sentir como si tuviera peste, como si no me quisieras tocar ni un poco del asco que sientes por mí… ¿sabes algo?, estoy harto… toda la gente dice que me quiere, todos se preocupan por mí, pero nadie ni siquiera me da de vez en cuando una caricia… ¿de qué sirve que la gente te diga que te quiere si no lo demuestran con sus actos?... Hace tres meses que mi madre no me abraza… Mi padre no me abraza desde que era pequeño… mi hermano es el único que una vez a la semana me da un abrazo… pero nadie más…

— Yo te abracé esta mañana… te abrazo todas las mañanas… Y te lo he dicho, no soy una persona muy atenta, pero hago lo que puedo. Sabes que soy un atolondrado de lo peor… se suponía que ya lo sabías, y que me aceptabas así…… Además ¿cómo quieres que tu familia y amigos te abracen o te acaricien si siempre estás detrás de un muro de hielo?

Matt dejó de sollozar y miró al suelo… ¿Muro de hielo?

— Matt, siempre has sido una persona muy seria, muy callada, y cuando hablas tus palabras a veces son frías y lastiman… Yo así te quiero, porque ésa es tu forma de ser, y tu me gustas de la cabeza a los pies, además que de alguna manera me he dado cuenta que nunca me has tratado como a los demás… Cuando estoy solo contigo tú siempre sonríes con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, pero cuando llega alguien más o hay alguien más tu mirada, tus ademanes, tu sonrisa... todo cambia. Tú cambias, alejas a la gente, pero a mí nunca me vas a lograr alejar, porque yo ya conocí el lado brillante de Matt Ishida. Casi no te abrazo, cierto, casi nunca te beso, cierto, pero eso es porque, por si lo olvidaste, estás hablando con alguien que en este momento tiene puesto un calcetín de un color y otro de otro color porque vive en el despiste total… Si lo que quieres es que todos se acerquen más a ti, entonces no cambies cuando estás con ellos y sonríe, quita el muro de hielo… así todos se morirán de envidia de que además del novio más sexy tengo también al novio más encantador de todo el planeta.

Matt al fin abrió la puerta del baño y se secó las lágrimas. Tai se le acercó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio.

— ¿Sabes cuales son las funciones del hipotálamo, Matt?

— ¿qué?

— Es un órgano muy importante. Controla el sueño, la presión arterial, la temperatura entre otras cosas como también apetitos, algunas emociones, flujo renal y bla bla bla.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

— Se supone que tú eres el cuarto genio después de Izzy, Joe y Cody, entonces suponía que entenderías… Te quiero con todo mi hipotálamo porque me quitas el sueño, porque cada que te veo se me aceleran los latidos del corazón… y la verdad es que, aunque me dé mucha pena decirlo, haces que me suba la temperatura…

Matt se limpió más lágrimas, soltó una risita y lo abrazó preguntando — ¿Y entonces porqué no quieres tocarme?

— Porque, además que te respeto demasiado, soy un torpe.

— El primer paso es aceptarlo.

— Es en serio. Soy tan torpe que hasta después de un rato me doy cuenta de tus intenciones… Así de mal estoy, enserio, y también… por lo mismo de que soy un torpe… creo que la primera vez seré pésimo, y no quiero lastimarte… no me lo perdonaría si te llegara a lastimar, ya fuera físicamente o mentalmente… Yo en serio te amo, Matt, eso no lo dudes… solo soy torpe, y también en parte estoy esperando un poco para que cuando suceda sea especial, y no solo porque sucedió por accidente… Además… me da pena… porque va a ser nuestra primera vez…

La cara de Tai se había puesto muy roja. Matt sonrió más pronunciadamente y se hundió en el pecho de Tai — De verdad que eres un torpe. ¿no era mas fácil decir todo eso en vez de salir con tus frases raras?

— Jeje, en realidad me cuesta más trabajo decir estas cosas…

—Sin embargo ahora te comprendo… esperaré con ansia a que llegue el día en que estés preparado

— Me agrada que lo entiendas ya… Además, ¿Quién te entiende? Recuerdo que hace unos meses te abrazaba y te ponías a gritar "¡no me toques, pinche joto!", y ahora me dices "¡tócame, tócame!", ¿quién te entiende?, bueno… ¿entonces vas a ir a vestirte?

— ¿Acaso te estoy provocando?

— Bueno, soy tan torpe que igual y no sabría ni qué hacer, pero… pues uno no está hecho de palo, ¿sabes?, verte así es mucho para mí.

— Ya me di cuenta. Tienes una pequeña protuberancia en el pantalón. Déjame ir a ponerme algo decente.

Ambos sonrieron, se dieron un ligero beso y Matt corrió hasta el baño. Su corazón ahora había encontrado reposo.


	8. I believe in a thing called love

**8.- "I believe in a thing called love" — The Darkness**

— ¿Ya nos vamos a dormir? — preguntó Tai, que ya tenía su ropa de noche y se había metido a la cama.

— Si, ya es tarde… aunque mañana no hay escuela, pero como mañana llega papá tenemos que levantarnos temprano para que no nos vaya a cachar en la misma cama.

— Igual no creo que hubiera tanto problema. No vamos a hacer nada malo.

— Eso no lo sabemos — dijo sonriente Matt metiéndose en la cama también — en cualquier momento podrías decidirte y yo tomaría esa oportunidad.

— Quien te viera… Hace rato llorabas como Magdalena y deseabas haber muerto en el accidente de la patineta porque no te amaba nadie, y ahora estas otra vez con tu sonrisa y de buen humor.

—Perdón, sabes lo trágico que a veces soy… Por eso dije sin pensar lo de que me hubiera gustado morir hace un año y tres meses… Aunque en realidad no sé si decir que obre mal o bien al hacerlo, porque de no haber sucedido no me hubiera acercado tanto a ti, pero de haberlo logrado probablemente no estaría aquí…

— ¿Obrar en qué? ¿Haber logrado qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? Te caíste de una patineta, fue un accidente… ¿verdad? — preguntó Tai, y lo miró fijamente, dudoso. Matt había metido la pata… pero ya era hora. Era tiempo de que Tai lo supiera.

— Bueno, en realidad eso no fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?

— Prométeme primero que no le dirás a nadie nada de lo que te cuente. Precisamente para no preocupar a nadie fue que TK inventó lo de la patineta, pero la realidad es que nada de eso pasó… ¿prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?

— Lo prometo y que me muera, beso al lagarto si así fuera.

—… no entendí.

— Bueno, solo lo prometo. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

— En realidad no me caí ni nada por el estilo… Me hospitalizaron porque… intenté suicidarme.

Tai abrió mucho los ojos, su expresión se puso bastante seria y vagamente logró murmurar — …Pero… ¿porqué?

— Ése día había sido un día muy malo. Estaba molesto por todo y con todos… después de pelear contigo comencé a preguntarme porqué estaba en éste mundo, y si realmente servía para algo mi existencia. Estaba tan deprimido que no pude encontrar ninguna respuesta, así que corrí al baño y… con una navaja me corté las venas del brazo.

Matt levantó el brazo, y le mostró la muñeca a Tai. Éste la tomó con una mano y la examinó detenidamente, luego besó varias veces las cicatrices.

Para sorpresa de Matt, por las mejillas del Yagami comenzaron a correr lágrimas.

— No llores, Tai. Ya pasó… Nunca lo volveré a hacer.

— ¿Por qué… Por qué alguien como tú podría haberse hecho esto a si mismo? Sigo sin entenderlo… ¿Porque había sido un mal día?, ¿porque te sentías solo?... Para mí no tiene lógica. Nunca estuviste solo… y si fue por mi culpa, por esa pelea, discúlpame… discúlpame por hacerte esto…

— No Tai, por favor, no te disculpes… esto fue un error mío, no tiene nada que ver contigo, además es algo que ya pasó, y nunca lo volveré a hacer, porque ahora ya he aprendido a reír. Tú siempre ríes, y tienes una sonrisa para todos, y fuiste tú quien me enseñó que vale la pena vivir. Tu me enseñaste a reír… me contagiaste tu risa… por eso me gusta estar a tu lado. Gracias a ti también me di cuenta de que estoy rodeado de montones de gente maravillosa, y aunque a veces me dan mis ataques de histeria como hace rato, me doy cuenta de que a todos les importo… No tienes que disculparte de nada, mas bien yo debo darte las gracias por todo lo que me diste.

— ¿De verdad no lo volverás a hacer?

— De verdad

— ¿Me lo juras?

— Como tu dices: "Lo prometo y que me muera, beso al lagarto si así fuera".

— ¡Ey, no!, ¡me pongo celoso del lagarto!

— Jajajaja… no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. Sabes que mis labios son solo tuyos, y también todo lo demás.

— ¡No empieces otra vez a decir esas cosas!... me pongo nervioso.

— Lo sé, por eso te lo digo. Te vez adorable cuando te pones nervioso y todo rojo.

— ¡Ya déjame en paz!

— ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

— Entonces… ¡te daré tu merecido!

— ¡No Tai, el hueso de la risa no!... ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Comenzaron a rodar por la cama, ambos forcejeando y riendo, hasta que cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Auch!... ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? ¿Estás bien, Matt?

— Si, curiosamente cada que nos caemos siempre caigo encima de ti.

— Bueno, es que la verdad cada que nos vamos a caer intento que tu caigas encima de mi para que no te vayas a golpear.

— ¿Y por qué haces eso?

— No puedo dejar que te pase nada malo…

— Pero te lastimas tú… y eso me duele a mí.

— Nah, tienes la ventaja de tener un novio muy suavecito. Aunque… ay… ahora creo que si me lastimé…

— ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

— Me extraña en tí tanta amabilidad. Normalmente me maltratas.

— ¿En serio?... es que la verdad me quedé un poco triste de acordarme de…

— Mira, a mi también me dio tristeza enterarme, pero no por eso me voy a deprimir. Es algo que ya pasó, y no va a cambiar en nada si te deprimes, así que mejor sonríe y comienza a masajear… ¡pero sin pellizcos, eh!

— ¡Yo no pellizco!... aunque a lo mejor te muerdo…

— ¡Matt!

— Ok, ya me callo. Acuéstate en la cama de espaldas.

Tai hizo tal y como el rubio le decía, y así comenzó a recibir masaje en su desnuda espalda.

— Tienes una espalda ancha…

— ¿Eso es malo?

— No. Me encanta… y tu tono bronceado es… perfecto…

— ¡Ya, que me chiveo!

— Ok, me callo. Mira, no sabía que tenías esta peca en el hombro, ni que tenías ésta en mitad de la espalda, ni que tenías ésta, y ésta…

Atraído por el reflejo de la tenue luz exterior sobre la piel morena de Tai, Matt comenzó a besar cada una de las pecas del cuerpo del Yagami.

— ¡Maaaaaaaatt! — chilló el moreno y enderezó medio cuerpo — no hagas eso…

— Perdón.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, luego se dieron un suave beso en los labios que Tai pronto rompió.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Lo he estado pensado…

— ¿Que?

Tai tomó la mano de Matt. En la penumbra se notaba mas la diferencia de sus tonos de piel.

— ¿Qué curioso, no? A tu lado me veo aún moreno… Tal vez sea que tu eres muy blanco… Somos como la leche y el chocolate…

— ¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir?

— No. Lo que te iba a decir era que… pues… que si tú eres leche y yo chocolate… pues… realmente he comenzado pensar seriamente en hacer chocomilk.

—… ¿Qué?

— Bueno… he estado pensando… Y desde hace rato que me dijiste lo del intento de suicidio… no sé… pero estoy muy contento de que no hayas muerto y ahora seas feliz… sobre todo me siento alagado de que digas que yo te enseñé a reír y a ser feliz… Realmente me alegra poder hacerte feliz, aunque muchas veces no encuentro la manera de hacerlo… pero desde hace rato he pensado… y yo creo que algo que te haría muy feliz sería… pues… que estuviéramos juntos…

— Jajaja… ¿Entonces a eso te refieres con "hacer chocomilk"?

— Pues sí… pero todavía no estoy del todo seguro — dijo Tai bajando la vista, con las mejillas encendidas — ¿Tú que piensas?

— Tú sabes que yo lo quiero, mas que nada en el mundo, porque va a ser contigo, y tú sabes lo que significas para mi.

— Yo te quiero muchísimo Matt, pero no quiero hacerte daño…

— Confío en ti. Sé que nunca podrías hacerme daño… bueno, al menos no concientemente. Lo digo por esas veces cuando dormido te da por patear.

— Bueno sí… pero esta vez usaré todos mis sentidos…

— ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo?

— ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

— ¡No me dejes la ultima palabra a mí!, ya sabes que yo si quiero. Lo que yo quiero saber es si tú estás listo.

— Es mi primera vez… pero estoy seguro de que quiero que sea contigo…

— ¿Entonces a qué esperamos? Hagamos chocomilk… o mejor aún, una malteada con mucha espuma.

— ¿Tienes… uhmm…?

— ¿Condones? Sí, te han estado esperando desde hace varios meses en el cajón del buró, junto con lubricante.

— Está bien…

Ambos siguieron sentados frente a frente, sin moverse, Tai sin mirar a Matt.

— Si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo…

— No, yo quiero hacerlo — insistió Tai — es solo que… estoy muy nervioso… no sé ni como empezar… ni tampoco tengo idea de cómo seguir…

— Yo te ayudaré a seguir, pero para empezar no hay mucho que pueda hacer si no me ayudas.

Tai asintió, luego se dieron un tímido beso. Matt pudo sentir a Tai temblar bajo sus labios.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? Es solo un beso.

— Si, pero es diferente a los normales…

— ¿En qué es diferente?

— En que es el comienzo...

— Entonces continuemos…

— Matt

— ¿Mmm?

— Te quiero, Matt…

— Eres un tonto, pero eres un tonto encantador… ven, acércate...

Comenzaron a besarse una y otra vez, cada vez profundizando más los besos. Torpemente, Tai intentó quitarle la playera a Matt, pero las manos le temblaban mucho.

— Si me quitas la ropa así nada mas me va a dar frío — le dijo Matt levantándose un poco más la playera — ¿por qué no besas mi piel para que no se enfríe?

Tai abrió mucho los ojos y sus mejillas adquirieron más color, sin embargo hizo como decía Matt, y mientras levantaba la playera comenzaba inmediatamente a cubrir su torso con besos, hasta que al llegar a cierto punto Matt comenzó a gemir.

— ¿Lo hago mal?

— No… no te detengas… sigue, ahí… chúpame ahí…

Tal vez sería la práctica con tantos dulces, paletas y helados, pero para ser la primera vez que Tai hacía algo así, lo hacía bastante bien. Sin que Matt tuviera que decirle, Tai cambió de pezón, y ésta vez también se aventuró a dar unos ligeros mordisquitos que volvieron loco a Matt.

— ¿No soy tan malo?

— ¿Malo?... eres excelente…

Volvieron a besarse, y Matt aprovechó para ahora él comerse el cuello de Tai mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente, haciéndolo sentir oleadas de placer.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste con la playera?

— Si.

— Haz lo mismo con el short.

— ¡Matt!

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… es que… tendría que… tus partes privadas…

— Tai, todo mi cuerpo quiere conocerte. Cada milímetro de piel te ansía…

Lentamente, con las manos temblorosas, Tai logró llevar sus manos a la cintura del rubio, luego metió sus pulgares bajo la tela y comenzó a bajarla, acariciando las suaves caderas masculinas de Matt. Casi inmediatamente Matt se echó bocabajo sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Me dio frío… no me has besado ni una vez…

Tai se recostó a su lado y comenzó a besar sus caderas…

— Matt

— ¿Mmmsi?

— ¿Cómo debo de…?

— ¿De qué?

— …De besarlo

— Mételo en tu boca… cómetelo como si fuera un helado… ¡pero cúbrete los dientes con los labios!...

— Entonces date la vuelta…

Matt hizo como Tai le decía, y el moreno pudo admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Matt en todo su esplendor.

— …Eres… perfecto…

Se besaron, y Tai con su mano tomó suavemente el miembro de Matt.

— Ah… Tai… tócame más…

— No… ya dijiste que quieres que me lo coma…

Tai se agachó, y con su boca comenzó a dar ligeros besos en el miembro de Matt, luego comenzó a chupar y terminó por meterlo de lleno en su boca, arrancando un grito de la garganta del rubio. Matt sentía mucho calor, y sentía contracciones en su vientre… en eso Tai se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué te detienes?

— Quiero… quiero que la primera vez seamos los dos… Quiero venirme junto contigo.

Matt sonrió, lo volvió a besar y comenzó a besar el torso bronceado, bajando sus manos a las caderas de su novio y le bajó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Con su boca comenzó a bajar hasta el vientre del moreno, y ahí se detuvo, para poder admirar mejor la hermosa erección que tenía…

— Dios… se ve tan rico… me lo quiero comer…

Matt comenzó a besarlo y a chuparlo, pero se detuvo después de varios segundos. Quería que Tai estuviera dentro de él… quería que la primera vez se viniera dentro de él.

— Tai… saca los condones y el lubricante…

— Todavía me tiemblan las manos… ¿me lo pondrías tu?

Matt sacó el preservativo de la envoltura, y lo deslizó hacia abajo sobre el miembro de Tai. Entre besos y caricias volvieron a acostarse en la cama, ésta vez Tai levantó las piernas del rubio y le puso lubricante.

—…sigo nervioso…

— No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

— Matt… te amo.

— Y yo a ti, Tai.

Y con un beso se fundieron en uno. De las bocas de ambos emanaron gemidos, y Matt apretó los ojos. Dolía bastante, pero no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara sentirse tremendamente bien, y entonces…

— ¡Ah…¿Tai?!

Los ojos del moreno no eran los mismos. Ahora estaban entrecerrados, llenos de un deseo incontenible y fijos en los de Matt. Era como si los nervios y todo hubiera desaparecido y ahora solo hubiera… fuego. El moreno comenzó a moverse, y desde la primera embestida Matt sintió una tremenda oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Así siguió otra, y otra, hasta que ya no pudo encontrar ni un respiro entre tanto placer, estaba al límite.

—…Tai… voy… a…

—… juntos.

Con gran grito ambos terminaron. Se separaron unos segundos, y luego se reencontraron en los brazos del otro… Había sido lo más maravilloso que Matt había experimentado en toda su vida.


	9. Dirty Little secret

**9.- "Dirty little secret" — The All-American Rejects**

— ¿Entonces ya mañana es su sexto aniversario? Todavía no me lo creo… Ni tampoco me puedo creer eso que me dijiste desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos… ¿cómo es posible que Tai sea un demonio en la cama?

— Sí, es un demonio… Al principio nunca sabe qué hacer, y se pone todo nervioso, pero cuando me lo mete… se convierte en otro.

— ¡¡¡¡¡D.I., D.I., D.I. !!!!!

— ¿D.I.?

— ¡¡Demasiada información!! Soy tu hermano, ¡no la revista porno gay!... no tienes que entrar en tantos detalles.

— Si, perdona…

— Oye… ¿y todavía no le has dicho a papá?

— ¿Estás loco? Me desollaría vivo.

— Bueno… ¿y a mamá piensas decirle?

— Tampoco sé… Aunque ella se lo tomó muy bien cuando le dije que era gay, no sé como vaya a tomar el hecho de que Tai y yo seamos novios.

— No creo que se lo tome tan mal.

— Si, pero quien sabe…

— ¡Yama-chan!

Un segundo después el rubio sintió los brazos de Tai alrededor de su cuello.

— Hola T.K.

— Hola Tai.

— ¿"Yama-chan"? ¿por qué me dices así?

— ¡Porque eres adorable! Tan adorable que…

— ¿que te dan ganas de comértelo? — le interrumpió Matt, y tanto Tai como T.K. se pusieron rojos al entender la doble intención de la frase.

— Bueno, yo mejor los dejo — anunció T.K. — tengo que ir a la biblioteca a regresar estos libros. ¿Kari está en tu casa, Tai?

— Sí. Cuando llegué de la práctica ella estaba terminando el resumen que les dejaron.

— Ah bueno, entonces después pasaré a verla. Nos vemos luego, chavos.

— Adios T.K.

— ¡Hasta luego, cuñado!

Mientras T.K. se alejaba, y aprovechando la soledad de la calle, los chicos se dieron un suave beso y comenzaron a andar por la calle.

— No puedo creer que mañana sean ya seis meses — dijo Tai muy sonriente

— Vaya Tai, te has acordado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿es malo que me acuerde?

— Bueno, es raro que tú te acuerdes. De verdad me tiene sorprendido que siempre te acuerdas del aniversario.

— Me acuerdo porque eres muy importante para mí, ¿sabes?... bueno, eso y gracias a la agenda que tiene el celular.

Matt sonrió, tomó la mano de Tai y en ella posó un beso. Le gustaban mucho las manos de Tai, aunque siempre estuvieran llenas de tierra, con manchones de diferentes cosas y con algunos raspones, le encantaban porque parecían las manos de alguien que siempre está haciendo muchas cosas.

— ¿Nos dejaron alguna tarea de la escuela? — le preguntó el rubio.

— ¿En fin de semana? ¡Claro que no!

— Mmm… no debería preguntarte a ti. Nunca te acuerdas… sin embargo yo creo que tenemos una tarea en equipo.

— ¡¿En serio?! Me lleva… y no me junté con nadie para hacerla… ¿de qué era?

— Estás en mi equipo… era una exposición en parejas… y es muuuuuy larga… ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche en mi casa para hacerla?

— Pero es viernes, mejor hay que juntarnos mañana a hacerla.

— Pero es que es una tarea muuuuuuy larga y tenemos que hacerla hoy — dijo Matt mirándolo muy fijamente y hablando lentamente para que Tai le entendiera.

— Ah… ¡Ah, ya entendí! Ay Matt, eres un pervertido

— No puedo creerlo, eres la única persona que conozco a la que se le tiene que rogar para tener sexo.

— ¡Maaaaaaatt! — chilló Tai poniéndose muy rojo y mirando en varias direcciones — ¡no digas esas cosas a media calle!... además ¿no crees que se ve demasiado obvio si me quedo un viernes a hacer tarea?

— Pero todos saben lo responsable que soy yo.

— Además tu papá…

— Está en el turno nocturno de su trabajo.

— ¿Entonces me puedo quedar?

— Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes.

— Eres un pervertido goloso…

— Es que me encanta que me cojas…

— ¡no lo digas así!... — murmuró Tai bajando la vista, y sus mejillas se pusieron aun más rojas — además alguien podría oírte si lo andas diciendo así.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Te da pena que te vean conmigo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

— No, claro que no. Sabes que para mi eres como la ultima coca-cola en la hielera de las pepsis.

Matt se detuvo en seco y lo miró muy serio —… ¿qué?

— Que sabes que eres así como bien padre…

A Matt comenzó a ganarle la risa — …¿qué?

— Que eres como… como… Bueno, tú me entiendes, ¿no?

— No.

— Ash… que eres como… como lo mejor que a uno le puede pasar.

Matt se estaba muriendo de la risa, pero echo un brazo sobre los hombros de Tai.

— Jajajajajajajajaja, ¿Por qué no dices eso desde el principio en vez de andar balbuceando tonterías?

— Es que es difícil, ¡y deja de reírte de mí! ¡Si tú estuvieras en mis zapatos no te reirías igual!

— No me río de ti, me río contigo.

— Yo no me estoy riendo

— Es que no cooperas conmigo, jajajajaja.

— ¡Que malvado!, ¿Qué solo soy tu burla?

— No, solo eres tan…

— ¿tan qué?

— Tan odioso.

— Síguele y vete olvidando del aniversario mañana — le dijo Tai torciendo la boca.

— ¿Te enojarías tanto como para cortarme?

El moreno lo miró de reojo, luego sonrió y lo abrazó— Sabes que no podría. Terminar contigo sería como no celebrar navidad.

— Si lo tomamos de mala forma se podría interpretar como que me estás llamando Santa Clos

— Es que sí. Estar sin ti sería como navidad sin Santa Clos

— Mmm — murmuró Matt bajando su tono de voz — ¿y entonces como te has portado este año, Tai?

— Estamos en verano.

— Tu empezaste con lo de la navidad… — dijo regresando a su tono normal y luego volvió a bajarlo —Además yo creo que has sido un niño malo y debes ser castigado…

— Ah no, yo no le hago a eso del sadomaso.

— De todas maneras no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Después de todo sí hay un regalo para ti.

— ¡¿Ah si?! — exclamó Tai y los ojos le brillaron — ¡¿donde?!

— Es un paquete que está por allá abajo — le dijo Matt señalándole con la vista su pantalón — ¿No lo sientes?, Creo que está haciéndose más grande…

Inmediatamente Tai volvió a sonrojarse muchísimo — ¡Maaaaaaaaaaatt! ¡No te me pegues así!

Siguieron caminando un rato, mientras Matt le seguía diciendo cosas a Tai. Le encantaba como Tai se ponía todo rojo y nervioso ante cualquier cosa que le decía. No solo le parecía adorable, sino que también le divertía mucho ponerlo nervioso, sobre todo en lugares públicos, como hacía dos semanas cuando en mitad del atestado vagón del metro había puesto su mano en el pantalón del moreno y éste se había puesto tan rojo y tembloroso que una señora le había cedido el asiento por creer Tai que se había mareado.

Apenas llegaron al departamento, Matt casi se le echó encima y comenzó a besarlo.

— Ey ey ey, ¡espera!... Vengo muy sudado del futbol, además ¡todavía es temprano! ¿por qué no vemos una película? En el canal 34 iban a pasar "Duro de matar 2"

— Ok, vemos una película, ¡pero que no sea "Duro de matar 2"!

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá acurrucándose el uno sobre el otro, y prendieron la tele, buscando algo que a ambos les gustara.

— Mira, mejor hay que ver esta. Que bueno que apenas está empezando.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Psicosis, ¿nunca la viste?

— No, ni siquiera me suena conocida

— Tai, ¿debajo de qué piedra vives?

— De ninguna. Es que igual y a lo mejor sí la he escuchado nombrar, pero ahorita con tantos entrenamientos de fut ya ni me acuerdo como me llamo.

— Pobre… ¿Cuándo empiezan las semifinales?

— Dentro de dos semanas. El lunes es nuestro partido contra los del colegio Mugen, y el martes es el partido del colegio Dohmori contra la escuela Bell Liberty. Si ganamos el partido entonces el lunes de la siguiente semana nos enfrentaremos al equipo que gane el martes. ¡Espero que gane Bell Liberty, porque no me quiero pelear contra el colegio Dohmori!, son unos malditos… de hecho es probable que ellos ganen, pero de todas maneras espero que por alguna extraña equivocación gane Bell Liberty. A ese equipo sí les ganamos, pero a los de Dohmori no.

— No seas pesimista — lo animó dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo — Eres bastante bueno jugando.

— Ps si, pero ellos son muy buenos para hacer trampa y que el arbitro no se entere.

Siguieron viendo la película. A ratos Matt se daba cuenta de que Tai lo abrazaba más o que por momentos hundía la cara en su hombro, y recordó que al moreno no le gustaban las películas de terror.

— ¿Quieres que le cambie, Tai?

— No… ya dejale…

— ¿Tan miedoso y con el emblema del valor? En serio, no lo entiendo.

— ¡wey, tengo mis ratos!

Matt lo miró fijamente pestañeando varias veces — Hace mucho que no me decías "wey".

— Es verdad.

— Es que normalmente escucho que así le dices a Davis y a Ken, pero hacía mucho que a mí no me decías así.

— ¿y qué?, ¿lo extrañabas?

— Obviamente no, solo me trajo recuerdos de cuando te gritaba que no me dijeras así.

— Por eso dejé ya de decirte así, porque tenías toda la razón cuando decías que tienes un bonito nombre.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me decías wey?

— ¡Para que no sospecharas que me gustabas!

— ¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste así ahorita?

— Ps se me salió, perdón.

Matt miró a otro lado y bajo su tono de voz — ¿No será que…?

— ¿qué?

— ¿Que otra vez quieres verme como un amigo?

— ¡Claro que no! Como ya te dije, tengo mis ratos, o sea que así como a veces soy un gritón y un enojón así también tengo mis ratos de calma y todo. Que ahorita se me saliera no quiere decir que esté cambiando. Matt, yo deveritas deveritas te amo.

— Wow — dijo sonriendo — ok, te creo.

— ¿Así de fácil?

— Solo me dices que me amas cuando estas a punto de venirte.

Las mejillas de Tai se encendieron y miró hacia otro lado — ¡No me malentiendas!, ¡En este momento no lo hice por eso, ¿sabes?!, sino porque realmente te amo… ¡y perdón si solo lo digo cuando estoy a punto de…!... la verdad no me había dado cuenta que solo te lo decía cuando estamos juntos... sabes que soy malo en esto de las relaciones…

— No creo que seas malo… si lo fueras entonces mañana no estaríamos cumpliendo seis meses.

Con su mano Matt atrajo la colorada cara de Tai, y poso un beso en sus labios.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos brincaron al escuchar el grito que profirió el personaje de la televisión. Tai gritó y se cayó del sillón.

— ¡No era para tanto, Tai!

— ¡Oh, ps me espanté!... caray, siento que se me va a salir el corazón… deja y mejor ya me voy a bañar. Estas películas no son buenas para mí.

— ¿a bañar? ¿ya?, ¿Tan temprano?.

— Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti, Matt. Antes no te gustaba desvelarte

— No, yo lo decía porque normalmente te bañas como a las 10 o a las 11, y apenas son las 8.

— Ps sí, pero es mejor que tener que ver esa película.

— Miedoso… además de nada sirve que te bañes tan temprano si en un rato te vas a volver a ensuciar.

— Probablemente no me ensuciaría si… olvídalo.

— ¿qué ibas a decir?

— Este… nada.

— No, ahora me dices. ¿No te ensuciarías si…?

Tai se puso muy rojo y bajó la vista — Si… sí… ¡si dejaras de venirte sobre mí cada que lo hacemos!

El moreno corrió hacia el baño y se encerró. Matt sonrió y soltó una risita. De verdad que le fascinaba ver nervioso a Tai, pero tambien cuando lo hacia tenía que pagar las consecuencias, como el hecho de que Tai se atolondrara y se le olvidaran las cosas. Se levantó del sillón, fue a su cuarto y de un cajón del closet sacó una toalla, luego fue hacia el baño y tocó la puerta.

— ¿qué?

— Idiota, se te olvidó la toalla.

La puerta se abrió un poco y por ella Matt pasó la toalla — Es tu culpa que se me olvidara…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre estas intentando que diga cosas sucias… ¡y cuando las digo pones esa cara…! Haces que me ponga muy nervioso y que no piense bien…

— Nah, gallina.

— ¡No soy un gallina!, pero como buen ser humano tengo mis debilidades.

— ¿Quieres decir que yo soy tu debilidad?

— ¡¿Y todavía preguntas eso?!

La puerta se cerró. Matt suspiró. En ese momento a su mente acudió cierta imagen de la película que habían estado viendo en la televisión y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa mientras ya en su cerebro se urdía un magnifico plan. Caminó hacia la cocina y del gabinete de los cubiertos sacó un alambre, luego llegó de nuevo a la puerta del baño y pegó la oreja a la madera. Tai abrió la regadera, y Matt le escuchó quejarse con el agua fría, después por el agua caliente y después lo escuchó comenzar a cantar. Ésa era la señal.

Rápidamente se quitó toda la ropa, y con mucho cuidado metió el alambre por un lado de la cerradura, luego lo movió dos veces hacia abajo y una hacia arriba, así la puerta se abrió. Dejó el alambre a un lado de la puerta y al entrar la volvió a cerrar. Miró hacia la cortina de la regadera, tras la cual se divisaba ligeramente el cuerpo de Tai, que no se había percatado de nada por estar ocupado lavándose el cabello. Lentamente descorrió la cortina y se metió en la regadera, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Tai.

— ¡MA-MA-MATT!

— Hola Tai

— ¡¿Cómo que "hola"?!, ¡¿Qué cajaros haces?!

— Me sentí Norman Bates y quise venir a hacer una replica de la escena de la regadera, pero preferí no hacerlo porque el vestido de abuelita no se vería bien en mí… además que viendo tu cuerpo desnudo así de sexy es imposible que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea en lo mucho que quisiera tocarte…

— ¡MAAAATT!

El moreno se soltó de Matt y se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente. Sin poder evitarlo lo miró de arriba abajo, y al ver su cara Matt quedó complacido.

— ¿Quieres que te talle la espalda o quieres que te talle… algo más?

— ¡De-deja de-de decir esas co-co-cosas, Matt!

— No quiero… estas tan bueno… y por lo que veo tu también te estas poniendo caliente.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, tocando sus cuerpos. Matt tomó las manos de Tai y las dirigió hacia su miembro erecto.

— Tócame bien, Tai. No lo hagas con miedo.

— Es que… todavía me pongo nervioso.

El rubio soltó una risita, y a cambio él puso sus manos en la erección de Tai. Cada uno, a su ritmo, comenzó a masturbar al otro, entre besos, caricias y mordidas. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus manos rápidamente, para así llegar al climax juntos…

— Ah… Matt…

— ¿Qué?

— Te amo, Matt…

— Yo también, Tai…

¡¡¡¡BAM!!!!

— ¡¿QUË CARAJOS ESTÄ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

La puerta del baño se había abierto de golpe. Ambos chicos se soltaron y miraron horrorizados hacia la silueta que se acercaba para quitar la cortina del baño.

— ¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!! — gritó el hombre tomando a Tai por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

— ¡Papá, sueltalo! — lloraba Matt — ¡no es lo que tu piensas!, ¡por favor!

El hombre arrastró a Tai fuera del baño — ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!, ¡no quiero volver a verte por aquí!

— ¡Papá, no!

— ¡TU CALLATE, IMBECIL!

Matt se había quedado en la puerta del baño, vio a Tai recoger sus cosas y salir rápidamente del departamento.

— Y tu, imbécil… — dijo su padre una vez que el moreno salio del departamento — ¿desde cuando, eh?... ¡¿desde cuando eres un pinche joto de mierda, eh?!

Matt no respondió. Estaba muerto de miedo.

— No lo volverás a ver…

— ¡Papá!...

— ¡CALLATE!... no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿me oíste?. Tienes prohibido volver a verlo, a hablar con él… ¡Y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir!, ¡¿me entendiste?!. ¡¡Te me vas quitando ese pinche vicio!!

Su padre se alejaba ya hacia la cocina, cuando Matt entre sollozos logró decir — No es un vicio… yo… yo lo… lo…

El señor Ishida lo volteó a ver con cara de asco y se volvió a parar al lado de su hijo — … andale, síguele. ¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!,. ¡SIGUELE, PENDEJO!, ¡¿QUÉ IBAS A DECIR?

Matt estaba temblando, no podía ni moverse del miedo, sin embargo no podía quedarse así… tenía que ser valiente, como Tai…— Yo… lo amo. Y no importa lo que me digas, yo lo voy a seguir amando.

Matt perdió el aliento. Su vista se nubló y su cuerpo se llenó de dolor en cada parte que su padre lo golpeaba. Despues de un rato se detuvo. Matt le escuchó alejarse y tomar el teléfono.

— ¿Bueno?, ¿Señor Yagami?, Sí, precisamente quería hablar con usted.

Matt intentó moverse, para detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. — No…

— Es sobre Taichi. Me apena ser yo quien le tenga que decir esto, pero encontré a Tai y a Matt tomando un baño… No, señor Yagami, no un baño normal, se estaban bañando juntos y haciendo… bueno, yo sé que están en esa etapa en la que quieren experimentar, pero sabemos que hay un límite… Sí… exactamente… Sí, confío en que usted tomará las medidas necesarias… Sí, gracias… No, descuide... Sí, hasta luego.

Despues de colgar su padre se encerró en su cuarto. Matt, como pudo, se arrastró a su cuarto, llorando, y se echó sobre la cama. A su lado un tono del celular le indicó que tenía un mensaje.

"Hermano, ¿cmo stá todo?

Kari m akba d decir q Tai

stá kstigado y tiene

prohibido volver a vert"

Rapidamente Matt se apresuró a contestarle a su hermano.

"Sí. Papá nos cachó en la

ducha y echó a Tai. A mi

tambien me prohibieron

volver a verlo, y papá me

golpeó. No vengas, no quiero

que papá sepa que tu sabías,

porque también te puede

pasar algo a ti."

Despues de un par de minutos, llegó la respuesta.

"Cuidat hermano, e intenta no

hacer enojar a papá. Ya le conté

a mamá de la situación, para que

empiece a ver qué puede hacer.

Si las cosas no se arreglan

tengo ya un plan, t hablo dentro d

dos horas y t cuento."

Matt no hubiera querido que su mamá se enterara así de la situación

"Gracias TK, cuidate. Espero tu

llamada."

Matt volvió ir al baño. Tenía que bañarse, limpiarse de toda esa sangre, pero no quería ir. Ahora temía a ese baño. La regadera ya no solo le traía recuerdos tristes de su sangre corriendo de sus venas, sino también le traía ahora recuerdos de Tai siendo golpeado por su padre contra el azulejo, y este recuerdo lo lastimaba aún mas que el primero.


	10. Don't go away

**10.- "Don't go away" — Oasis**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el baño. El padre de Matt no había dejado que Matt fuera a la escuela en toda esa semana, y el fin de semana fue a visitar a la madre de Matt y a TK, para discutir qué se haría sobre la situación.

— ¡¿Escuela militar?, ya te dije que no.

— Sería lo mejor, Natsuko.

— Mira, por mi no hay problema, ya te dije que yo apoyo a Matt, y en una escuela llena de hombres es probable que encuentre mas chicos lindos que quieran ligar con él.

El padre de Matt dio un golpe en la mesa, mientras la madre de Matt dio un pequeño trago a su taza de té.

— ¡¿Y piensas dejarlo así?!, no entiendo como puedes apoyarlo.

— Fácil, es mi hijo y lo quiero tal cual es.

— Pero mamá, aun así esto está mal — interrumpió TK.

Matt miró a TK con desprecio, pero no dijo nada..

— ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó por cuarta vez durante ese día el señor Ishida — yo no puedo permitir que sigan en la misma escuela.

— No lo sé, pero cambiarlo de escuela no impedirá que se vean, David cariño.

— Papá, ¿por qué no lo dejas en la escuela? Después de todo pronto será el festival y toda la escuela ya cuenta con la presencia de la banda de Matt. No te preocupes, yo lo vigilaré, y a cualquier cambio te mandaré un mensaje… Aunque no puedo vigilarlo todo el tiempo, pero también puedes pedir a la escuela que lo cambien de grupo, a un grupo en el cual los horarios no les permitan verse, y así pueden seguir en la misma escuela sin verse, y a la salida yo lo vigilaría.

— Terminaría completo el cuarto semestre, y cuando nos mudemos sería más fácil el ingreso a su otra escuela.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Esta vez si fue Matt quien interrumpió, y todos se le quedaron mirando.

— Como oíste — dijo el padre de Matt — nos mudamos. Pedí a la compañía una transferencia, y han tenido la amabilidad de mandarme a Nagoya.

Matt se puso pálido. Nagoya quedaba al otro lado del mar… a muchas horas de viaje.

— Yo creo que estás haciendo una rapsodia en un vaso de agua, querido. Esto es demasiado. Son solo dos chicos, además no importa cuan lejos te lleves a Yama, él es así y no se le va a quitar.

— No vuelvas a decir eso… ¡se le va a quitar, es solo un mal vicio que se le tiene que quitar!, ¡y no importa cuan lejos tenga que llevármelo para que se le quite ese vicio!

— Te vas a arrepentir.

— A mi también me parece muy exagerado — dijo TK — pero si es la única forma…

Matt le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano menor, pero él no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada.

— Entonces está hecho. Nos vamos. Hasta luego.

— Adiós mamá. Adiós TK.

Su madre le lanzó un beso, TK miró hacia otro lado y dijo — Me da asco tener un hermano como tú.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí… por suerte solo tendré que soportarte este mes. Que bueno que se van a mudar.

Matt se lanzó sobre su hermano menor, éste se echó un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido, y ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando por el pasillo mientras forcejeaban. Su padre los separó, jalando a Matt por el cogote y lo arrastró fuera.

Matt y su padre subieron al auto y regresaron a su departamento. El padre de Matt, como tenía que salir a comprar la cena encerró a Matt en el departamento y salio. Aprovechando la soledad, Matt fue por su celular y llamó a TK.

— Hola hermano, no creí que fueras a llamar tan rápido.

— Es que papá salió a buscar la cena. Perdón TK, ¿no te pegué muy fuerte?

— Algo, pero no te preocupes. El chiste es que papá se lo creyera, y él sabe que ni en broma me golpearías. Ahora que él cree que estamos peleados él tiene la confianza de dejarme a mí a vigilarte, y puedo mentirle cuando quieras ver a Tai, que definitivamente no puede ser aquí en casa porque si mamá se entera que solo estoy actuando es capaz de que se le sale decirle a papá. El problema ahora es saber cómo te vas a ver con Tai, porque los papás de Kari saben que ella apoya a Tai… pero ya veremos. También tenemos que ver cómo haremos para que no te vayas a Nagoya.

— Oye, ¿Y no pudiste decirle otra cosa a papa?. ¿Qué ocurrencia es esa de "pues si no hay otro remedio está bien que se vaya a Nagoya"?

— El chiste es que se lo creyera. Ya suficiente hice con decirle que te dejara quedar en la escuela este mes que queda, iba a ser demasiado obvio si le decía que te dejara quedarte todo un año, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que, en teoría yo "no te soporto".

— Eres muy buen actor. Por un momento sí me la crei.

— No te preocupes, sabes que yo en verdad estoy contigo. Mi papá es un loco homofóbico, y aunque no lo fuera aún así no le daría la razón. Sabes que realmente me molesta ser hijo de alguien con la cabeza tan cerrada como él.

— Vaya, quien hubiera creído que algún día escucharía al pequeño TK hablando así de su progenitor.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Es la verdad. Oye, ya me voy porque estoy aquí encerrado en el baño y si duro mas mi mamá va a comenzar a sospechar.

— O a lo mejor piensa que estas acordándote de Kari y estás…

— ¡Matt!, sabes que yo esas cosas no las hago pensando en ella. La respeto mucho.

— Oh, eso quiere decir que entonces SÍ haces ese tipo de cosas. Y yo pensaba que eras un chico puro e inocente. Entonces dime, ¿en quien piensas cuando…?

— ¡Adios, Matt!

— Ok, ya discúlpame, que era solo una broma. Nos vemos, adiós.

Apenas colgó comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Tai, para preguntarle si había moros en la costa. Un minuto después de enviar el mensaje su celular comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Bueno?

— No, en realidad medio malo.

El corazón de Matt dio un brinco, y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. — ¡Tai!

— No, soy de la compañía del agua, que ya pagues.

— Déjate ya de bromas. ¿Cómo estas?

— Era verdad cuando dije que medio mal.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque estoy castigado hasta el cuello. No puedo salir, no puedo ver televisión, no puedo escuchar tus cds, no puedo usar el celular… de verdad que mis papás me tienen entre la espada y la pared. No tanto porque ellos sean homofóbicos, sino que les espantó saber que "mi primera vez" fue contigo, ah, porque creen que esta fue "la primera vez". De hecho más bien como que están confundidos… bueno, eso es lo que Kari me dijo. Pero mientras deciden si son peras o manzanas, estoy castigado.

— ¿No te quieren cambiar de escuela ni nada por el estilo?

— No, solo quieren que me aleje de ti. De hecho el método que están usando es tenerme todo el día encerrado haciendo el quehacer, y en la escuela le dijeron a los maestros que me quiten el recreo, además de que le pidieron a Sora que evite que me acerque a ti.

— ¡¿A Sora?!

— Sí, pero se lo pidieron sin contarle gran cosa. Solo le dijeron que eres una mala influencia para mi y que no me debes volver a ver. La ventaja es que Kari le contó la situación y le pidió que intente hacerse un poco de la vista gorda. Espero que no la cachen, porque a Kari también la tienen medio vigiladita porque como se puso de mi lado, mis papas piensan que ella está urdiendo un plan para ayudarnos a escapar juntos, o algo así.

— No estaría mal, escapar juntos.

— Y luego dicen que el que dice sandeces soy yo.

— Tai… dentro de un mes me voy a Nagoya.

— … ¡¿Qué?!

— Apenas acabe la escuela, mi padre y yo nos vamos a mudar. Quiere alejarme de los malos vicios.

— Matt…

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Tu crees que…?

— ¿Que qué?

— ¿Qué realmente lo que hacemos está mal?

Matt suspiró, meditando un poco la respuesta— ¿Mal?, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres con "mal"?

— Pues eso, mal. ¿Tu crees que realmente está mal… que te quiera así de esta forma?

— Tonto… si lo dices de esa forma, ¿cómo quieres que sepa si está mal o no?

— Matt…

— Apenas llevo una semana, pero el no verte… duele, y mucho.

— Pero nos veremos en la escuela… — dijo Tai animadamente — Porque vas a volver a la escuela, ¿verdad?

— No… me van a cambiar de salón. Mi papá pedirá que me cambien al grupo D, que es el salón con el horario completamente incompatible con el del salón B.

— Entonces… ni a la salida nos podremos ver, solo te podré hablar al celular.

— Solo los jueves podríamos vernos… cuando sea tu práctica de fútbol… Cuando tú estés a la mitad de tu práctica y yo esté saliendo de clase. Es el único momento del día en el que te podré ver.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, y el primero en romperlo fue Tai. — Me saldré de la práctica.

— No Tai.

— Sí. Me saldré de la práctica para verte, aunque sea cinco minutos.

— No Tai. El lunes, o sea, pasado mañana será el partido, y si ganan, que es lo más probable que pase, tienen que entrenar mucho para el partido de la final, y no quiero que vayas a perder por mi culpa. Tu mismo dijiste que si competían con el colegio Dohmori entonces iba a ser muy difícil ganar. No quiero que pierdas, porque si no entonces no te van a dar la beca.

— Entonces prométeme que irás a verme. Solo me esforzaré si me prometes que el lunes irás a verme en el partido contra el colegio Mugen.

— …Iré. Veré como, pero iré. ¡Y más te vale ganar, Taichi! — le riño Matt en tono de madre.

— Que conste que si gano también irás al otro partido, ¿eh?

— Sí, claro que también iré, y si ganas los dos… te dejaré cogerme las veces que quieras.

— ¡Maaaaaatt! — chilló el moreno en ese tono que el rubio tan bien conocía, y sonrió.

— ¿Qué?

— Eres un tramposo… solo lo haces porque te conviene.

— Jeje, en parte es por eso. Y también a ti te gustaría, ¿no?

— Estee… ¿y entonces a qué grupo dices que te van a cambiar?

— Al D, es probable. — Siguió Matt sin importarle el cambio de tema — Espero que en ese grupo me dejen hacer lo que ya tenía planeado para el festival de fin de curso.

— Ibas a tocar con tu banda, ¿no?

— Sí, pero lo malo es que creo que ese grupo ya tenía una banda propia. Algo así me había dicho Koji, que está en ese grupo.

— Mmm… no importa. Yo creo que los van a dejar tocar. Son bastante buenos.

— Solo dices eso porque en el repertorio hay una canción dedicada a ti.

— No, es la verdad, son buenos… ¡auch!

— ¿Qué te pasó, Tai?

— Me pegué con un gancho.

— ¿Con un gancho?

— Sí, un gancho de la ropa.

— ¿Por qué te pegaste con un gancho de ropa?

— Porque estoy metido en el closet, metido entre toda la ropa para evitar que me escuchen hablando contigo.

En los labios de Matt se dibujó una sonrisa, y no supo qué decir. Nunca había creído que Tai se esforzaría tanto para hablar con él.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Tai — ¿por qué te callas?

— Porque eres un idiota… — dijo Matt sonriendo más.

— Apenas te hablo y me llamas idiota. ¿Y qué pasó con el Yama de hace una semana, que me decía que era guapo y sexy?

Matt soltó una risita — eres un presumido…

— Mira quién me hizo presumido.

— Jaja, soy una mala influencia para ti.

— Sí, pronto terminaré peinándome, vistiéndome a la moda, hablando como pervertido, tomando café en las mañanas…

— ¿Quieres que empecemos a practicar?

— ¿A tomar café por las mañanas? No, guacala.

— No, yo me refería a hablar como pervertido. ¿Quieres comenzar a aprender?

— Eh… no, la verdad no. No creo que me saldría.

— Sería interesante probarlo. Tomando en cuenta que tu no sales de tus frases raras de "si tuvieras sida y yo necesitara una transfusión de sangre aún así me gustaría que me transfusieran tu sangre"… Empezando porque no se dice "transfusieran"…

— Ah no? — preguntó Tai animado — Entonces como se dice? Tienes un diccionario a la mano?.

— No me cambies el tema. Intentémoslo Tai. Háblame sucio.— le dijo bajando el tono de voz

— ¿Sucio? — preguntó nervioso.

— Sí, sucio. Háblame cochino.

— Ah, pues… Oink Oink

Matt soltó una carcajada, luego gritó — ¡No Tai!. A lo que me refiero es que me excites con las palabras.

— ¿Qué no te basta con que te diga que te amo, que te adoro, que si fueras un astro serías el sol, que si fueras una palabra serías "hermoso", que si fueras un campeonato serías la FIFA, que si fueras un personaje serías Harry Potter, que si fueras un carro serías un…?

— A ver a ver a ver, todo iba bien hasta lo de "hermoso". Todavía lo de la FIFA pasa, pero ¿Harry Potter, carajo?

— Sí, es el personaje principal, y es bien chévere.

— Olvidalo — le dijo Matt simulando llorar — heriste mis sentimientos.

— Ah, y ahora que sí estaba haciendo la lucha por decir algo bonito.

— Tus "bonitos" dejan mucho que desear.

— Bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

— Pretextos…

— No es pretexto, es en serio Matt…

— No, no te esfuerzas

— ¡Ya te he dicho que sí, pero me conoces!, no es fácil… Es que… eres…tan extraordinario…

Matt dejó de reír y guardó silencio. Nunca había escuchado ese tono en la voz de Tai. No era de enfado, pero era muy serio… como si de verdad se estuviera esforzando por decir algo…

— Eres extraordinario… si alguien me dijera que existes no lo creería porque… cada risa, cada gesto, cada movimiento tuyo, cada palabra, cada suspiro… es tan perfecto… es como sí ¡AUCH!... perdón, me volví a pegar con un gancho.

Matt se tapó la boca con una mano, soltando una pequeña risita, y sintió una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

— Eres un idiota, Tai…

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué dije?

— Todo lo que necesitaba oír para que me doliera mas el corazón, eso dijiste.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Estuvo mal?, Pensé mucho en qué decir para que me entendieras ahora sí todo lo que te quiero.

— No es que no te entendiera, sino que ahora se me va a hacer mas difícil saber que no te voy a ver…

— Matt… ¿Estás llorando?

— Quiero verte… quiero que cara a cara me respondas ¿por qué…?

— ¿Por qué que?

— ¿Por qué me quieres así?

— Es que Matt, es como decirle a las abejas que no se acerquen a la miel.

Matt sonrió entre lágrimas — quería que me lo respondieras cara a cara… quiero verte…

— Yo también… pero no podemos… tu estas encerrado en tu casa, y yo estoy encerrado en un closet lleno de ropa en el que los ganchos me atacan… oh no… espera… ¡ah!

Matt guardó silencio. Se escuchaba mucho ruido, y la voz de Tai alejándose, luego escuchó una voz mas… la del padre de Tai… y luego nada. Habían colgado.

Se secó las lágrimas, y miró su celular con cara de terror, como si fuera algo radioactivo. Habían descubierto a Tai, y seguramente le castigarían el celular. Con miedo, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: llamar a TK.

— ¿Bueno?

— TK…

— ¿Qué pasa, Matt?

— Tai… estábamos hablando por celular y sus papas nos cacharon…

— ¡Dios, le van a decir a papá!...

— ¿Qué hago? Cuando llegue me va a golpear con el celular…

— Enciérrate en tu cuarto.

— ¿Y el celular?

— Si lo escondes se va a enojar…

— Le borraré los mensajes y llamadas, y luego lo dejaré en la mesa para que lo revise y…

— Sabes tan bien como yo que no lo va a revisar… lo va a romper.

— Sí… pero aún así borraré todo por si se le ocurre revisarlo antes de romperlo. No vaya a ser que vea tus llamadas y mensajes y vea que me estás ayudando.

— Buena idea. ¡Apúrate, no debe de tardar en llegar!

— Ok, nos vemos, gracias.

— Si, cuídate.

Apenas colgó, Matt borró todo lo que tenía en el celular. Fotos, mensajes, llamadas, números… todo se perdió, pero era mejor. De todas maneras se iba a perder cuando su padre destruyera el celular.

No importó que dejara el celular en la mesa y él se encerrara en su cuarto. Su padre siempre cargaba una llave de cada cuarto del departamento en el llavero, así que al entrar al departamento tomo el celular, entró en el cuarto de su hijo y rompió el celular contra la pared antes de comenzar a golpear a su primogénito. A Matt no le importaba ya… todos esos golpes eran el precio de haber tenido el privilegio de platicar cinco minutos con Tai… y cada segundo lo valía…


	11. Everytime we touch

**11.- "Everytime we touch" — The Cascades**

— Hola papá.

— ¿Dónde carajos estaban?

— Ya te he dicho que éste estaba castigado — dijo TK señalando a su hermano mayor — y por eso llegamos hasta ahorita, pero no te preocupes, lo estuve vigilando. Intentaba quedarse para ir a ver el partido del chico Yagami, pero no contaba con que yo lo iba a encerrar en el salón a terminar su ensayo que le habían dejado de castigo.

— ¿Y estás seguro que no se escapó?

— Completamente seguro. Estaba en un quinto piso.

— Perfecto TK. Es apenas el primer día de escuela y has hecho un trabajo excelente. Te espero mañana para que vengas por él.

Matt se fue a su cuarto sin mirar como su padre despedía a TK con palmaditas en la espalda. Se encerró, como hacia ya siempre, y sacó su nuevo celular.

— Toma. Cuídalo y esta vez no dejes que lo vean — Es lo que le había dicho TK al darselo esa mañana. Lamentablemente no podía usarlo mucho, por lo mismo de que tenía que esconderlo y porque su hermano le había puesto un plan muy barato de 50 mensajes al mes; no por no querer ponerle algo mejor, sino porque era lo mejor que podía costear con su mesada.

Lo había escondido en su cadera, al lado del hueso de la risa solamente detenido por el elástico de la trusa, porque era el lugar donde mejor escondido lo podía traer. Debajo del colchón de la cama podía ser un buen lugar, pero no podría enterarse siempre de cuando Tai le mandara mensaje. Tenía que traer el celular consigo, y para eso no podía traerlo en su bolsillo o en su mochila. Si hubiera sido mujer sería más fácil esconderlo, ya que podría ponérselo en el sostén… pero por otro lado si fuera mujer no estaría pasando por todos estos problemas…

Al revisar sus mensajes se encontró con uno nuevo que tenía como remitente "Kari", pero sabía que en realidad era de Tai, al que le habían castigado el celular y Kari había dicho que en secreto le prestaría el suyo.

"¡¡Gracias por venir a verme

jugar!!. Dale también las gracias

a TK, sé que se está arriesgando

mucho para que no nos cachen.

Gracias por estar ahí, de verdad."

Rápidamente sus dedos escribieron:

"No me podía perder tu juego

por nada del mundo. También iré

al próximo, como te lo prometí"

"¿De verdad?, ¿Vas a ir?

Quiero que vayas… Si vas, el último

gol, el que va a marcar la victoria,

lo voy a anotar yo, y te lo voy a

dedicar. De verdad, por favor,

has lo posible por ir. Te extraño,

cuídate, adiós Yama, TQMMMM."

Matt miró su celular, suspiró y lo guardó. En su mente el mensaje de Tai sonaba como si se lo hubiese dicho en persona… conocía tan bien su voz, y también sabía exactamente qué expresiones faciales serían las de Tai…

Mientras tanto esa semana a Matt lo dejaron ir otra vez a los ensayos de su banda con motivo de que pronto sería el festival escolar y a la banda le habían permitido tocar tres canciones, solo tres por el hecho de que ya tenían programados otros eventos en el escenario que se pondría para el festival.

Tomando por pretexto los ensayos, el lunes podría ir al partido sin que su padre lo supiera.

— Es un buen plan — le dijo Koji, que sabía que estaba castigado pero que no sabía porqué — la verdad es que me parecen demasiadas las medidas que te ha impuesto tu papá en este castigo… digo, tenerte prácticamente encerrado en tu casa, mandar a tu hermano a vigilarte, todo eso es demasiado.

— Si Koji, pero mi papá esta loco.

Obviamente al padre de Matt le molestaba que su hijo fuera a los ensayos, pero de alguna forma le tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de saber que TK lo vigilaba, el problema fue cuando además de los ensayos de la banda a Matt comenzaron a obligarlo a quedarse hasta las 4 todos los dias en la escuela, porque TK tenía que quedarse a esperarlo a que saliera de las reuniones que tenía el grupo entero para ver cómo se organizarían en su stand del festival.

— Perdóname TK, en serio.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta. — le decía siempre su hermano, aunque en realidad Matt sabía que sí le molestaba, pero que no se lo decía para no preocuparlo. Definitivamente TK era un ángel.

El lunes del partido se respiraba una atmósfera tensa. Todos estaban muy emocionados, ya que ambas escuelas eran reconocidas por tener equipos impecables.

Ese partido fue una de las cosas más impresionantes que Matt jamás había visto… Ambas escuelas jugaban con todo, y realmente parecían echar chispas en el campo. Para mala suerte se acabó el primer tiempo y Dohmori había anotado un gol. Faltaba media hora para que se acabara el partido, y en ese tiempo los de la escuela lograron igualar a Dohmori, el problema fue que no lograron superarlos y terminaron en penales. Los de Dohmori lograron meter tres, y del equipo de Tai el primero lo fallaron, aunque metieron los tres siguientes, y después…

Era el turno de Tai. Pasó al frente, sin embargo su mirada estaba en las gradas. Matt sintió su corazón detenerse, entonces en una fracción de segundo Tai sonrió, corrió… y había anotado.

— ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

El equipo de Tai había ganado… Matt gritó de emoción, y vio como Tai festejaba con sus compañeros. Todos comenzaban ya a irse a las duchas, pero Tai se quedó atrás, se estaba quitando algo de la muñeca y lo estaba poniendo en el tubo de la portería…

Tai se fue a las duchas con sus demás compañeros. Matt, como pudo entre la gente, corrió hacia la portería del equipo de Tai, y sobre el poste encontró una pulsera roja… la pulsera de la suerte de Tai.

— Hermano, tenemos que irnos.

El rubio tomó en sus manos la pulsera, posó un beso sobre ella y se la puso. Desde ahora esa sería su pertenencia más preciada. Era solo una pulsera, y podía ser que estuviera un poco sudada, sin embargo tenía ese dulce aroma característico de Tai.

Los tres siguientes días después del partido la atención de Matt se volvió a enfocar en la banda. Solo tendrían permiso de tocar tres canciones, pero Matt quería que salieran lo mejor posible.

— Pero Matt, si ya habías escogido esa canción, ¿por qué ahora, a dos días del festival, la quieres cambiar?

— Por favor Koji, te lo suplico.

— Pero solo quedan dos días… nosotros ni siquiera hemos terminado bien lo del proyecto del restaurante, Yuichi ya no está tan ocupado con lo del Karaoke en su salón, pero Noboru tiene mucha chamba con lo de los mini cuentos que están armando. O sea, neta nos hubieras avisado antes que querías cambiarla.

— Es que no la iba a cambiar. Realmente estaba decidido a que fuera esa, pero es que no se me había ocurrido que podía ser esta otra.

— Ps ese no es problema mío. Desde el principio dijimos que nuestra banda nunca tocaría en conciertos música que no fuera nuestra. Ya accedimos a ensayar "Flowers in the window" para tocarla, ¿y ahora quieres cambiarla? No Matt.

— ¡Pero a ti te encanta Travis!, además claro que podemos, la vez pasada sacamos una canción en 2 horas.

— Bueno, pero era diferente, porque la canción era nuestra.

— Mira, hagamos un trato. Tengo entendido que tu habías escrito una nueva canción, ¿no?. Si me ayudas a tocar esta yo te juro que tu canción también la sacamos hoy mismo y la incluimos en el repertorio del festival.

— "Te juro que la sacamos y la incluimos" — dijo Yuichi imitando a Matt — eso de "sacamos" e "incluimos" me suena a manada.

— Por favor chavos, somos un equipo.

— No, ya habíamos dicho que íbamos a tocar "Collage", "Loco como cabra" y "Flowers in the window", y si ya habíamos decidido tocar esas, hay que dejarlas.

— Mira, si es porque en el repertorio dos son mías entonces quitemos "Loco como cabra" y pongamos la tuya, pero por favor déjame cambiar "Flowers in the window" por esta otra…

— Es que no sé…

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Qué dicen, chavos?

— Ps a mi me da igual — dijo Yuichi.

— Es mas trabajo, pero nos ponemos las pilas — dijo Noboru

— … Está bien, Matt, ¡pero quita esa cara, que estás empezando a parecerte a Taichi!

Por un segundo Matt se quedó muy sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que en realidad había estado actuando un poco como Tai… probablemente era cierto eso de que dos personas comienzan a parecerse después de algun tiempo de estar juntos, pero ¿parecerse a ese gritón chillón y chiqueado?, Que horror.

Pasaron dos días. Toda la prepa estaba como loca preparando cada stand. En el grupo de Matt iban a hacer un restaurante y como Matt tenía tocada le pusieron turnos de mesero de 12 a 3:30, porque a las 4 era su tocada, y a las 5 le darían el turno de cocinero.

Apenas dieron las 12 el festival comenzó e inmediatamente el restaurant se llenó. De las primeras personas a las que le tocó atender fue a Kari y a TK, que habían quedado de verse en secreto porque hacía mucho que no tenían una cita con eso de que "estaban peleados". Solo pudieron estar media hora porque Kari se tuvo que ir cuando llegó el papá de Matt, que con el pretexto del festival había venido personalmente a vigilar a su hijo. TK le dio el reporte de que Matt tenía mucho trabajo en el restaurant, así que de alguna forma el señor se quedó algo mas tranquilo y dejó que TK lo siguiera vigilando para él poder irse a ver los demás stands.

Dieron las 3:30. Dejó su uniforme, se puso su ropa del concierto y junto con Koji corrió al pequeño zócalo que habían dejado en mitad de todos los stands, donde habían puesto una tarima donde estaba el maestro de ceremonias dirigiendo todo el evento, dando comerciales de cada stand y haciendo concursos para divertir a los asistentes.

A un lado de la tarima se encontraron con Yuichi y Noboru. Tomaron sus guitarras, el maestro de ceremonias los presentó y subieron a la tarima.

Apenas subieron un rugido por parte de la multitud les dio la bienvenida. Comenzaron a tocar, primero "Collage", luego la canción de Koji que se llamaba "Frozen tears", y después Matt hizo una pausa para tomar el micrófono.

— Hola a todos, gracias por venir a escucharnos, aunque solo tengamos permiso de tocar 3 canciones.

Mientras hablaba, ansioso buscaba con la mirada el rostro de Tai entre la gente. Sabía que en ese momento Tai tenía descanso y esperaba que pudiera escucharlo…

— Bueno, como ustedes saben nosotros no acostumbramos a tocar canciones que no son nuestras, pero por esta vez quisimos hacer una excepción con esta canción que me gusta mucho. La verdad al principio había escogido otra que me gusta mucho, que es "Flowers in the window" de Travis, pero al final decidí mejor tocar ésta, que también es de ellos.

En ese momento lo vió… esa mata de pelo detrás de esa gente...

— Y, aunque no es nuestra, se la dedico a todos ustedes.

Y empezaron a tocar

—"_I've had enough, of this parade._

_I'm thinking of the words to say._

_We open up unfinished parts._

_Broken up. It's only love._

_And when I see you then I know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you..._

_Just need to get closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now,_

_closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now._

_Keep waking up without you here_

_Another day, another year._

_I seek the truth, we set apart. _

_Second dance, second chance._

_And when I see you then I know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you..._

_Just need to get closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now,_

_closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now."_

Y entonces lo vio. Era Tai, y estaba sonriendo.

"_And when I see you then I know it will be next to me_

_And when I need you then I know you will be there with me_

_I'll never leave you..._

_Just need to get closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now,_

_closer, closer,_

_Lean on me now,_

_Lean on me now._

_closer, closer... closer, closer."_

Una vez que la canción terminó, todos les aplaudieron. Se bajaron de la tarima y el presentador volvió a poner la programación normal de música.

— Siguiendo con algo más movido tenemos esta canción de caramelos de cianuro …

¿Podría… podría ser…?

— … nos la acaba de pedir el joven que anotó el último penal en el partido del lunes …

Sí, tenía que ser él.

— Y se llama "Sanitarios". Disfrútenla.

— Matt, tenemos que irnos — le dijo Koji.

— No, espera…

— _" Pues la suerte nos coloca frente a frente aquí hoy_

_Sé que no has venido sola yo tampoco lo estoy_

_Todo el mundo está observando nuestro encuentro casual_

_Yo sé bien que está mal, yo sé bien que está mal_

_Con la música tan alta no hay comunicación_

_Porque no vamos al algún sitio donde estemos mejor_

_Si nos desaparecemos de este evento social_

_Puedes ver que me brillan los ojos_

_Te veo en diez minutos en el fondo de los sanitarios_

_Nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario_

_No soporto tenerte lejos_

_Quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_

_Siempre te has desinhibido ante los actos prohibidos_

_Si tu sientes lo que siento aprovechemos el momento"_

TK le decía algo, pero él apenas oía. Estaba atento a la canción, que definitivamente decía algo demasiado atrevido para Tai, pero el mensaje era claro.

— ¡MATT!

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermano gritarle — ¿qué?

— Que me acaba de llegar un mensaje. Dice Kari que Tai dice que en el segundo piso…

— Ah, gracias.

— Espera, ¿qué significa esto? ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño. No me sigas… regreso en 15 minutos.

— ¡Matt!

El chico corrió entre el mar de gente hasta el edificio de la escuela. Pasó con mucho cuidado para que los vigilantes no lo vieran, ya que durante la feria estaba prohibido entrar a las aulas. Corrió hasta el segundo piso, y justo frente a los baños encontró a Kari.

— No deberían… es peligroso

— Lo sé.

Matt entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Ahí estaba.

— ¡Matt! Te he extrañado. Tocaron muy bien, aunque por un momento me enojé cuando dijiste que no ibas a tocar "Flowers in the window", pero me dio mucha alegría saber que pusiste "closer"… Oh Matt, te he extrañado tanto, y hay tanto que quisiera contarte…

— Mejor cállate y bésame, idiota.

Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, y Matt inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

— Woah! — dijo Tai apartándose un poco y deteniéndole las manos a Matt — ¿Qué haces?

— ¿No era eso lo que querías?, ¿"hacérmelo frente al espejo"?

— ¡Maaaaaaaatt!, solo era parte de la canción…

— ¿Entonces no quieres que acabemos con lo que la otra vez dejamos a medias?

No respondió, pero Matt supo que era un sí cuando el moreno le abrazó por la cintura y posó un beso en su cuello

Mientras se besaban, lentamente desabrochaban su pantalón. Después metieron sus manos en la ropa interior y casi al mismo tiempo dieron un respingo al sentir la mano del otro sobre su piel.

Al reconocer el tacto del otro se borró toda cordura. Sus bocas parecían luchar, queriendo sentir más, ansiando ese sabor que por varias semanas les había sido negado.

Querían más. Querían sentirse completamente, lo ansiaban… pero no podían… tenían muy poco tiempo.

Ambos lanzaron un largo gemido. Tai se dejó caer sobre la pared y Matt se abandonó en sus brazos.

— Matt…

— ¿Mmm?

— No quiero que termine…

— ¿qué, el orgasmo?

— no solo eso… este momento… nosotros… no quiero que termine… quisiera que todo se detuviera y este instante no tuviera que terminar…

— yo si quiero que termine

— ¿eh?

— sí, quiero que terminen esas idioteces de mi padre y de tus padres… quiero que todo esto termine para poder dejar de escondernos.

En la puerta se escucharon varios toquidos desesperados. Ambos se cerraron el pantalón justo en el momento en el que entraba Kari.

—¡Matt, tu papá viene para acá!

El rubio se puso más blanco de lo que ya era. No había otra manera. — Tai, pégame.

— ¿qué?

— Vamos Tai, hemos peleado antes, puedes hacerlo.

— Pero…

— ¡Si no me pegas ahora, mi padre lo hará, y será mucho peor!

Tan le dio un rápido beso, susurró "perdóname", y luego le hundió el puño en el estomago. Matt, apenas reaccionó, le dijo — Era en la cara, idiota… ¡así!

Y esta vez fue Matt quien golpeó a Tai. El moreno lo volvió a golpear, y además lo estrelló contra la pared. Detrás de Tai, en la puerta, Matt pudo ver a su padre completamente petrificado pero con cierta satisfacción en el rostro. Matt le dio un rodillazo que lo dejó noqueado.

— Eres un pinche maricón…

— Ja, mira quien lo dice — respondió Tai

— Sabes qué?, Espero que hayas escuchado bien lo que te dije, porque realmente quiero que esto termine de una vez.

Matt caminó hacia la puerta, pasó a un lado de su padre como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia y se alejó echando tiros.


	12. Perfect

**12.- "Perfect"— Smashing pumpkins**

— ¡Pst! ¡Matt!

— ¡Ey, hola!

Se sentaron detrás del árbol en el que había estado esperándolo Tai. Se besaron, se tomaron de las manos y Tai puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.

— Ah, que bonitos son los domingos.

— Sí, pero no cuando ya acabó la escuela.

— No te pongas pesimista, además es muy bueno que ya estemos de vacaciones.

— ¿y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Que simule que todo está bien. Tai… dentro de una semana me voy.

— No pienses en cosas tristes, solo disfruta el ahora.

— Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿y esas ojerotas?

— Es que ayer tuve insomnio.

— ¿insomnio?, ¿tu?

— Es que cené mucho…

— Ay Taichi, y con las porquerías que comes no me sorprende. En serio, cualquiera ya se hubiera muerto de tanta comida chatarra.

— Es poco el tiempo que nos vemos ¿y prefieres hablarme de comida?

— ¿Acaso querías que hiciéramos otra cosa? — preguntó el rubio acariciando la pierna de Tai.

— ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt!, ¡aquí no!

— Pero nadie nos está viendo

— ¡Yo solo decía que dejáramos de hablar de comida y que mejor habláramos de otra cosa!

— Ok, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— … Cántame algo.

— Pero no traigo la guitarra

— No importa, cántame algo, lo que sea.

— ¿alguna canción en especial?

— la que quieras…

— _"You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_'Cause you can see it when I look at you_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_So la la la la la la la_

_So la la la la la la la_

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_'Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So la la la la la la la_

_So la la la la la la la la la la la"_

Cuando Matt terminó de cantar se dio cuenta de que Tai tenía cerrados los ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate se abrieron de repente y le miraron sonriendo.

— Me gusta mucho oírte cantar… Tienes una voz muy bonita.

— lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

— Ah caray, ¿y cuando me has escuchado tu cantar?

— Por favor, con esa costumbre de cantar a gritos en la regadera…

— ¡Pero no canto tan mal!

— No, hasta eso que no… pero aun asi cuando te bañabas en el depa prefería quedarme afuera para que nadie pensara que te estaba matando.

— Que mala onda, ¿eh? Yo que te digo tantas cosas y tú me das el madrazo del desprecio

— "el madrazo del desprecio", eres un dramático.

— ¿Ya ves? Ahí va otra vez el madrazo del desprecio. Yo que te entrego todo mi corazón, y tu lo avientas por allá a que se desmadre contra una piedra.

Matt comenzó a reír y abrazó a Tai.

— Jajajaja… Tai… ya extrañaba eso…

— ¿Que?

— Tus frases raras y graciosas.

— ¿Graciosas?, ¡ah!, con que ahora soy tu payaso.

— Jajaja, no Tai.

Ambos se levantaron del pasto y se sacudieron. Se volvieron a abrazar.

— Que pocos son 15 minutos…

— Sí…

— y aunque fuera mas no creo que nos alcanzaría

— Pero Matt, ¿te has dado cuenta? Siempre el tiempo para nosotros es poco. Casi siete meses ha sido muy poco. Quince minutos es muy poco y ocho días va a ser muy poco. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué, si es demasiado grande esto que siento, por qué tiene que ser tan poco el tiempo contigo?

— Idiota…

— Perdóname.

— No pidas perdón. Nunca pidas perdón cuando digas esas cosas… a mi o a quien sea. Cuando las digas nunca te disculpes por ellas.

— Pero Matt, esas palabras nunca las podría decir a nadie más, serían mentira, porque son cosas que solo siento contigo, y solo te las puedo decir a ti.

— Eres un imbecil… ¿por qué solo haces que te quiera más?

— Perdón…

— Eres tan…

— ¿tan qué?

— tan odioso.

Matt se soltó del abrazo, en ese momento la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y cayó un relámpago.

Ambos rodaban colina abajo, llenándose de lodo la ropa, con la lluvia en sus caras mientras varias gotas se colaban en sus bocas durante los pequeños lapsos cuando no estaban unidas.

— Tai!

Era la voz de Kari.

— Es tarde — dijo Tai levantándose e intentando quitarse algo del lodo — Nos vemos Matt.

Matt se levantó del lodo. Estaba hecho un asco, lo bueno era que llovía tan fuerte que al llegar a su casa apenas y se le notaba sucia la ropa.

— Todavía no me gusta que salgas solo — le dijo su padre.

— Solo iba a la tienda.

— Pero eso no quiere decir que no te puedas ir a ver con…

— ¡No me hables de él!

— Por lo visto se han peleado para bien.

— ¡¿Para bien?!, toda la semana pasada estuve llegando golpeado por su culpa, ¡¿y dices que "para bien"?!. Toda la ultima semana de clases estuve peleándome con él, ¿y todavía piensas que a lo mejor me fui a ver con ese imbécil?

Matt se fue hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Se quitó la empapada ropa quedándose solo en ropa interior y se aventó sobre la cama. Era demasiado difícil… seguir fingiendo era demasiado difícil.

La fina y delicada piel de Matt alcanzó a sentir que algo vibraba debajo de todas las sábanas y colchones de su cama. Estiró su brazo metiéndolo bajo el colchón para sacar su celular, que desde que estaba "peleado" ya se atrevía esconder bajo la cama.

"Por mi culpa se te ensució tu

camisa favorita. Discúlpame".

"No importa, ¿podemos vernos

mañana?"

"Sí, a ¿qué hora?"

"Saldré en la tarde al mandado,

¿podemos vernos como a las 5?"

" ¿antes del mandado? Está bien.

Entonces nos vemos, besos."

"¿Besos?, ¿en donde?"

" ¡Ya vas a empezar!, Mejor ya

me voy. Sueñas conmigo ¿eh?"

"Mejor no. No me gusta despertar

todo húmedo con la mano

acalambrada"

"Síguele con esos vicios y se

te va a caer, o te van a salir

pelos en la mano."

" Es que si estuvieras tú yo no

tendría que hacer eso... ¿qué

traes puesto ahorita?

"Mi pijama, ¿por qué?"

" ¿Tu pijama?, apenas son las 8.

¿Supongo bien si digo que ya

has de estar hasta acostado?"

"Sep, es que ando cansado"

" ¿Cansado?, Será de descansar

porque no haces nada. Yo

también estoy acostado."

"¿ya te vas a dormir?"

"No, estoy acostado sobre mi

cama, en ropa interior, pensado

en ti y comenzando a sentir

cierta presión en mi trusa."

"¡Ya!, ¡no quiero saber!"

"He comenzado a acariciarme

el torso. Tengo la piel chinita

de frío… Necesito tu calor,

Tai… Necesito tus labios sobre

mi piel…"

"O///O, ¡no voy a caer en tus

vicios!, ¡buenas noches!"

Matt sonrió. Dentro de su mente podía ver claramente a Tai aventando el celular y tapándose hasta la cabeza con las cobijas por la vergüenza.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y guardó de nuevo el celular. La realidad era que Matt no solo había dicho esas cosas para avergonzar a Tai. La realidad era que en ese momento realmente extrañaba el calor de Tai, no solo de su cuerpo, sino también el de sus ojos y sus palabras.

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba muy nublado y estaba chispeando. Matt miró su reloj. Eran las 5:10. Si Tai no se presentaba pronto, tendría que irse.

— ¡Matt!

— ¡Tai!... ¿por qué vienes tan agitado?

— El ejercicio…

—Estás empapado de sudor.

— Es que ando corriendo desde hace hora y media… Vamos a sentarnos. Debajo del puente, porque parece que va a llover más fuerte.

Apenas se sentaron comenzó a soltarse una lluvia igual de fuerte que la del día anterior. Se tomaron de la mano, mas la de Tai estaba fría…

— Tai… tienes las manos heladas.

— Porque ha estado haciendo frío con las lluvias… ¿qué vas a hacer mañana de comer?

— Udon con caldo de curry y algunas verduras.

— ¡Que rico!

Siguieron hablando, pero mientras más pasaban los minutos más se preocupaba Matt. Las manos de Tai se ponían cada vez más frías, y no dejaba de sudar. Matt comenzó a preocuparse. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

— Otra vez ya se hizo tarde. — dijo Ta levantándose de donde estaba — Es mejor que me vaya pronto, si no vamos a estar como las otras veces, que duramos quince minutos despidiéndonos.

— pero Tai, todavía sigue lloviendo mucho.

— pero ya no tan fuerte.

Matt lo abrazó.

— ¡Espera!, Estoy todo sudado.

— No importa — dijo Matt, le besó la frente y entonces sus temores se confirmaron — Tai, ¡estás ardiendo en fiebre!

— ¿Qué?, ¡ah no!, es por el ejercicio.

— ¡Esto no es por el ejercicio!, ¡Estás enfermo!, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No estoy enfermo, estoy bien. Bueno, ya me voy. Te quiero, Ciao.

Antes de que Matt pudiera decir o hacer algo, Tai ya había salido corriendo en mitad de la lluvia, y en eso…

— ¡TAI!

El moreno se había desmayado y había caído en el río.


	13. Anything

Gracias a todos por haber leido. De verdad se los agradezco. Espero que les guste el final (y por cierto, a nadie le caen mal unos cuantos reviews de vez en cuando. Gracias a quienes ya los han dejado, y gracias a los que los vayan a dejar.)

. 

**13.- "Anything" — The Calling**

— Lo sentimos. Solo los familiares pueden pasar a verlo.

— ¡Está bien¿pero al menos puedo saber su estado?!

— Esa información solo se le puede dar a los familiares.

— ¡Soy su novio!

— Eres menor de edad. Lo sentimos.

— ¡Y si fuera mayor usted ya me hubiera mandado a la cárcel¡¡¡solo le estoy pidiendo que me diga si está bien!!!

TK jaló a su hermano a una silla. Matt estaba a punto de arrancarse el pelo.

— Buenas tardes. Somos los señores Yagami, padres de Taichi.

Matt levantó la vista. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Matt.

— Ah sí — dijo la enfermera sacando un expediente — El joven se desmayó y se cayó al río, por lo que no pudo nadar y tragó demasiada agua. Además está bajo de peso, tiene anemia, la presión baja, el azúcar bajo, y sigue inconciente. El joven que está allá fue quien lo encontró

— Es demasiada coincidencia que tú lo encontraras¿no? — le dijo el señor Yagami una vez que vio que el rubio estaba ahí.

— ¿Acaso intentabas ahogar a nuestro hijo?

— ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

— ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte?, se han estado peleando desde el festival, así que bien pudiste haber…

— ¡No! — interrumpió Matt — yo nunca intentaría hacerle daño a Tai… nunca podría…

— Pues ya lo has hecho.

— … déjenme entrar a verlo, por favor…

— ¿qué¿còmo te atreves a…?

— Voy a tener que llamar a tu padre

— ¡No… por favor señor, se lo suplico…!

El hombre sacó un celular. Matt no lo pudo detener, pues en ese momento los padres de Tai cruzaron la puerta del pasillo de urgencias.

— No te preocupes — le dijo TK — Llamé a mamá, y hará lo posible por llegar antes que papá.

Quince minutos después llegó la mujer. Matt temblaba con miedo y rabia, y al verlo así inmediatamente lo abrazó.

— Hijo¿qué pasó?

— Mamá… no me dejan entrar a ver a Tai…

No pudo explicar nada más y se quedó petrificado, pues en ese momento vio que su padre estaba bajándose del auto enfrente del hospital. Volvió a temblar, pero esta vez preso del pánico.

— Vete — le dijo TK

— ¿qué?

— Corre. Mamá detendrá a papá y yo distraeré a las enfermeras. Tú corre.

Así hizo Matt. Cruzó corriendo las puertas, esquivando a la gente. Detrás de él escuchaba un alboroto, pero no se detuvo ni volteó a ver qué sucedía. Vió a los padres de Tai al lado de una puerta, hablando con un doctor. El doctor ya se iba y ellos no parecían haberse dado cuenta del chico corriendo por el pasillo. Aprovechando esto, entró rápidamente en el cuarto.

— Tai…

Ahí estaba, recostado sobre una cama, con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó al lado de él, le tomó la mano… aún estaba fría, y Tai seguía sudando.

— Tienes que ponerte bien… Eres un idiota¿por qué te enfermaste ahora que falta una semana para que me vaya?... Tai… ¡abre los ojos, idiota!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

El padre de Tai tomó a Matt por los hombros y lo jaló aunque el chico se resistía a irse, y entonces…

Por un segundo Matt miró asombrado cómo su padre golpeaba al padre de Tai, pero después supo que no lo golpeaba para protegerlo a él.

— ¡No se atreva a hacer mi labor de padre! — le gritó, luego tomó a Matt por el cogote — ¡¿Y tú quien te has creído?!, joto desgraciado… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

— ¡Suéltalo!

El puño en el cuello de Matt se aflojó. Vio que su madre era quien estaba intentando detener a su padre, pero dejó de preocuparse por eso porque en ese momento el cuerpo de Tai comenzó a temblar.

— ¡Tai¿qué te pasa?... ¡¡¡¡Tai!!!

— ¡VEN ACÁ! — volvió a rugir el padre de Matt jalándolo por el brazo.

— ¡No¡¡¡TAI!!!

— ¿Te acuerdas, David? — dijo la madre de Matt todavía intentando detener a su esposo — ¿a qué te recuerda eso?

Misteriosamente, el padre se paró en seco. Aprovechando eso Matt logró soltarse del brazo y volvio a pararse a un lado de Tai.

— Es la misma situación, querido — siguió diciendo la madre de Matt, en un tono tranquilo, y soltó a su esposo, que ya había dejado de luchar y la miraba con furia.

— ¡Era diferente!

— ¿En qué podría ser diferente? Yo lo veo igual. Un chico gritando y sufriendo mientras ve a su amigo inconciente¿qué hiciste tú esa vez?

— ¡Era diferente! — volvió a rugir.

— No era diferente. ¿Te das cuenta por qué nunca me opuse a esto?, porque me di cuenta de que no había nadie mejor para mi hijo que Tai¡porque hace año y medio me di cuenta de que no había nadie que quisiera más a mi hijo que Tai!

— Mamá… ¿de qué estas hablando?

La mujer volteo a ver a su hijo, preocupada. Matt sentía que había algo que no estaba bien… ¿de qué estaba hablando su madre?

El padre los miró a ambos, luego, con furia contenida, dijo — Adelante… cuéntale. ¡Llénale la cabeza de más ideas estúpidas!. Ya no lo soporto más… ¡Me largo de esta ciudad, y puedes quedarte con él, "querida", deja que haga lo que quiera… ¡pero olvídate de la pensión!

El padre salió y azotó la puerta. Los padres de Tai se habían quedado en una esquina, mirando sin saber si participar en la escena.

— Les suplico que ustedes también escuchen — les dijo la madre de Matt — esto podría ser de su interés también.

Matt seguía mirando a su madre, en blanco. ¿Qué era¿por qué su madre se había quedado tan silenciosa¿por qué su padre se había ido molesto¿qué era eso que ellos sabían y él no?

— Hijo, te mentí… Hace un año y medio, cuando te cortaste las venas, quien te encontró no fue tu padre. Fue Tai.

Matt duró varios segundos en entender lo que le decía su madre, pero era como si su cerebro no comprendiera lo que le decían —… ¿qué?

— Él nos contó que ése día se habían peleado y que después se sintió tan mal que quiso ir a disculparse, pero al llegar al departamento la puerta no tenía llave, y al no contestar nadie, entró. Dijo que había mucha agua alrededor de la puerta del baño. Te llamó pero no contestabas, así que abrió la puerta y te encontró en un charco de sangre. Llamó a una ambulancia… Dicen los paramédicos que cuando llegaron Tai te tenía abrazado, deteniéndote la mano en alto con un torniquete, y que cuando iban en la ambulancia te tomó la mano izquierda, y no te soltó hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando nos notificaron lo ocurrido, tu padre y yo corrimos al hospital y Tai estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas porque no le dejaban pasar a verte. Tu padre fue quien le dio la autorización de entrar, y apenas entró corrió a tu lado y volvió a tomar tu mano. Todos los días venía, una o dos horas y te hablaba, aunque estuvieras inconciente te llamaba, te pedía que no te fueras, que volvieras… Y pidió que nunca te contáramos nada. Su pretexto fue que te burlarías de él si sabía que había estado llorando. Aunque solo fuera tu amigo, yo sabía que bajo esas lágrimas y esos gestos había algo más que amistad. ¿Ahora lo ven? — les preguntó a los padres de Tai — Por eso nunca me opuse, porque sé que nadie quiere tanto a mi hijo como Tai… y ahora también estoy segura de que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda querer a Tai tanto como lo quiere Matt.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero Matt ahora sentía todo su rostro surcado de lágrimas. Volteó a ver al chico que estaba sobre la cama y le tomó la mano. ¿Cómo…? Si Tai desde siempre lo había sabido entonces ¿por qué actuaba siempre como si no lo supiera¿por qué él también se lo había ocultado¿por qué?...

— La verdad es que nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer — dijo al fin la madre de Tai — Nuestro hijo siempre ha sido un chico muy alegre, y aunque aun sonreía notábamos que estaba triste porque estas semanas casi ni comía, ni dormía. No sabíamos qué hacer… Obviamente extrañaba a Matt, pero no nos parecía que esta fuera una relación muy sana a su edad…

La señora siguió hablando, pero Matt ya no la podía escuchar…

Era difícil de creer… ¿Por qué cuando se habían visto siempre había simulado estar muy alegre¿por qué siempre decía que "no había que pensar en cosas tristes"¿por qué siempre sonreía como si todo estuviera bien aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo?

— Taichi… ¡eres un idiota¡¿Por qué sonreías entonces¿por qué me decías que todo estaría bien¡eres un mentiroso!.

—…no llores

Matt levantó la cabeza. Tai tenía abiertos los ojos y se había quitado el respirador.

— ¡Tai!

— no llores…

El rubio hizo caso omiso de lo que le decía Tai. Era imposible para él dejar de llorar —… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste¿por qué siempre me ocultas las cosas?

— No quería que te pusieras triste. Yo prometí cuidarte, y eso implica no ponerte triste…

— ¡Aun cuando me quieras cuidar eso no quiere decir que tengas que guardarte todas las cosas tristes para ti!...

— No puedo… Cuando algo a ti te duele, a mi me duele dos veces mas. Cuando tú te pones triste yo me pongo dos veces más triste…

— ¡¿Pero a costa de tu felicidad?!

— Es como cuando nos caemos… me pongo en medio porque no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te pase… Para mí esas cosas tristes como el intento de suicidio o el estar separados son cosas que dan tristeza, pero son cosas que pasan al final, pero un mundo donde tú estás ausente por todas esas tristezas es algo difícil de superar… Es como cuando uno está aprendiendo a andar en patineta y se cae. Duele, pero pasa. Es diferente si en la tele vez a Tony Hawk caerse. Quieres hasta intercambiarte por él, porque en una persona como él duele más.

— ¿qué? Tai, este no es momento para tus frases raras.

— Bueno, es que era para que me entendieras de que si mi mundo fuera un parque para patinetas entonces tú eres como el Tony Hawk de mi parque. Yo y mi patineta valen madres comparadas con alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

— … Idiota.

Matt lo abrazó llorando aún más fuerte, y notó que Tai se reía.

— ¿de qué te ríes?

— de que me estás abrazando delante de nuestros papás. Que vergüenza…

— Cállate.

— Chillón.

La madre de Matt miró preocupada a los padres de Tai. Entonces el padre suspiró, puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer y dijo tranquilamente — Vámonos.

— ¿de verdad, querido?

— Sí. Dejemos que los chicos hablen un rato. Después de todo ya van a cumplir 17, no son unos niños. Tenemos que confiar en ellos.

— Tienes razón.

La madre de Matt suspiró. — Bueno, después de todo son chicos responsables. Y tambien son chicos a los que queremos mucho¿no?

— Sí — dijo la madre de Tai y el padre sonrió.

Los tres hicieron ademán de irse, cuando Tai llamó a sus padres.

— Papá, mamá…

— ¿qué pasa, Tai?

—…Gracias.

Sonrieron y salieron por la puerta, seguidos por la madre de Matt. Apenas se fueron, el rubio se subió completamente a la cama, acomodándose en los brazos de Tai.

— No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Qué?

— Que tus padres hayan dicho eso…

— Si, y que encima nos dejaran solos para hablar.

— Mmm… solos… y en un cuarto a media luz… sobre una cama… ¿no te gustaría que…?

— ¡Maaaaaaaaaatt! — chilló Tai en ese tono tan familiar para Matt, el cual inmediatamente sonrió mientras escuchaba a su chico quejarse. — ¡no empieces!. Mira, traigo puesto el suero, ando cansado, tengo hambre…

— Pero es que yo tengo la fantasía de hacerlo en un hospital.

— ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que ya no me digas esas cosas¡me chiveo!

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque cuando dices esas cosas siento que me sudan partes que nunca antes me habían sudado

— No sé si sentirme alagado o asqueado.

— Oh, perdón, pero es la verdad.

—…Ya extrañaba esto. Extrañaba estar acostado sobre tu pecho, escuchando tu corazón latir.

— ¿Ya oíste lo que dice?

— No¿qué dices?

— Dice "Matt… Mat… estás acostado sobre el cable del suero, Matt…"

— ¡¿qué?!

— ¡Es broma!

Matt se tapó la cara con las manos, sonriendo — Ay, Tai…

Se rieron. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio. Matt sentía que todo le daba vueltas por todo lo que se acababa de enterar. Aún no podía creer que Tai había sido quien lo había encontrado… es decir, no era posible. Ése día habían peleado¿entonces como es que Tai había sido capaz de salvar a alguien a quien odiaba?

— ¿Tai?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿porqué me ayudaste ése día hace año y medio?... se supone que nos odiábamos¿por qué fuiste a verme?

— Me di cuenta de que no importaba cuanto intentara odiarte o cuanto me odiaras tú, si tú no estabas a mi lado, yo… yo no podría sonreír tan fácil, ni podría ser tan valiente ni tan arriesgado. Me di cuenta de que si tú no estabas era como si me faltara una pierna. Es como dice la canción de "Moulin Rouge": "Qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo"… qué maravillosa es la vida contigo en mi mundo, Matt.

Matt sonrió —… Estoy contento.

— ¿De qué?

— Ya encontré cual era mi misión en esta vida: Hacerte ver "Moulin Rouge", para que te robaras las frases y así mínimo tuvieras frases decentes para decir.

—No Matt. Tu siempre has sabido cual es tu misión en esta vida, que no la quieras llevar a cabo siempre es tu problema.

— ¿Y cual es, entonces?

—Sonreír así como estas sonriendo ahora… compartir esa sonrisa para que todos la vean y sonrían. Tu emblema no es el de la amistad nada más porque sí, y te lo he dicho muchas veces. Te lo he dicho. Tu sonrisa es preciosa… todo tú lo eres, el que no lo quieras compartir no es que no lo seas. Tú eres como… ¡como una moneda en un charco de lodo!

Matt frunció el entrecejo sin dar crédito a sus oídos y exclamó —… ¿qué? Íbamos tan bien con las frases robadas de Moulin Rouge…

—No, es que mira; tú eres valioso, brillante, pero te rodeas de tanta mierda que no te dejas ver.

El entrecejo de Matt se frunció más—Oye no¿a qué llamas mierda?

—A eso de querer ocultar tu brillantes y tu valor, pero no importa, yo ya te vi adentro del charco, y haré todo lo posible por sacarte para que todos te vean.

—Mmm… mejor no — dijo al fin sonriendo de nuevo — Prefiero que utilices la política de "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda"

— ¿Por qué?

—Si tú me encontraste, entonces me quedo solo contigo.

— ¿Y te quedarías para siempre?

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo para siempre?

— Sí, a mí me gustaría, solo espero que tú quieras seguir conmigo aunque me ponga feo, panzón y se me caigan los dientes.

— Por mi no hay problema, pero ¿y yo?

Tai pestañeo varias veces, como si no entendiera — ¿tú qué?

— ¿Quieres que siga contigo aunque me ponga feo, panzón y se me caigan los dientes?

— Matt, a ti nunca te va a pasar eso. Tú siempre serás hermoso… Siempre.

Se miraron por varios segundos. Tai acarició la mejilla de Matt, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos.

— Bésame, idiota.

— ¿Así ya? — Preguntó Tai pestañeando varias veces, nervioso — ¿no hay nada mas que quieras decir?

— No¿y tu?

— tampoco.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

Se besaron ligeramente, dejando que sus labios se saludaran, luego dejando paso a sus lenguas, sintiendo como inmediatamente sus corazones comenzaban a latir más fuerte. Un pequeño toquido en la puerta los hizo regresar al presente.

— Disculpen — dijo la enfermera desde el otro lado de la puerta — el horario de visitas está por terminar.

Escucharon los pasos de la enfermera alejándose, y Matt se enderezó para quedar sentado en la cama.

— No te vayas, Matt.

— Lo siento, tengo qué. Pero volveré mañana, y después de mañana, y todos los días hasta que salgas del hospital.

— ¿Y después?

— No te preocupes. Siempre volveré a tu lado, de eso puedes estar seguro… Recuerda "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda". Tú me encontraste, entonces siempre estaré contigo

— Quédate — volvió a pedir cuando el rubio se levantó de la cama.

— No puedo, ya oíste a la enfermera. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Muy bien. — dijo Tai suspirando — Tranquilo.

— ¿Seguro? — volvió a preguntarle Matt, escrutándolo con la vista — ¿no te duele nada?

— No, en serio.

— Entonces ya me voy.

— Al menos quédate hasta que me duerma.

— ¿Vas a dormirte ya?, Me extraña, si apenas son las 7.

— Ps será, pero hace como tres semanas que tengo insomnio, y ahorita que me está dando sueño quiero aprovecharlo.

Matt se sentó en la silla de al lado y le tomó la mano, mirandola. Su mano ya estaba caliente, no como hacía algunas horas y tenía algunos rasguños… aún así a Matt le parecía una mano bellísima.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano? — le preguntó Tai

— Mmm… ¿te refieres a cuándo estábamos en el concierto?

— No. Cuando peleamos contra Myotismon, cuando nos dispararon las flechas de luz y esperanza. Lo recuerdo muy bien, porque ese día tú fuiste quien me tomó de la mano…

Inmediatamente en la mente de Matt se formaron las imágenes de aquella vez, esa vez cuando había estado muerto de miedo, pero que su orgullo le había impedido mostrarlo, y la única forma de quitarse el miedo había sido tomando la mano de Tai, que le había transmitido valor — Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenía mucho miedo…

— Yo no.

— Ay si, el emblema del valor…

— No, no fue eso. — le interrumpió el moreno — La verdad no estaba preocupado por las flechas, porque de alguna forma sabía que no nos pasaría nada… y cuando me tomaste la mano estuve completamente seguro de que todo estaría bien. Para serte sincero, si alguien me preguntara en qué momento me enamoré de ti diría que fue en ese.

— ¡Pero Tai, eso fue hace 6 años!

— Lo sé, es demasiado tiempo. Es que ese momento fue bastante extraño… Al sentir tu mano sobre la mía no se por qué pero supe que todo estaría bien… Todo permaneció dormido hasta que tuvimos 13, cuando ya no pude evitar notar lo que sentía…no pude evitar darme cuenta que me gustabas.

Matt sonrió — Es raro saber que te gustaba desde entonces y que nunca me dijiste nada

— Es que te digo que en realidad al principio no me gustabas, solo como que me sentía bien, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es diferente sentirse bien que estar bien. Entonces solo me sentía bien cuando estaba contigo, pero ahora, desde hace varios meses me he dado cuenta de que cuando estoy contigo estoy bien. Es como el comercial del yogurt que dice que te hace verte y sentirte bien, así es igual, tú eres como mi yogurt.

— Ya estas desvariando otra vez con tus frases raras, mejor ya duérmete.

— Ya extrañaba esto… — dijo Tai

— ¿Qué?

— Dormir tomado de tu mano. Me relaja bastante estar a tu lado.

— ¿Estas insinuando que te provoco sueño?, que mala onda. En serio Tai, no me equivoco cuando digo que eres tan…

— ¿tan qué?

— tan… perfecto.

El moreno ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Quería seguir viendo a Matt, pero no podía. Sentía los parpados pesados, pero se sentía tranquilo. Después de varias semanas al fin su corazón estaba tranquilo… sabía que todo estaría bien y podía dormir en paz, con la sonrisa y la mirada de Matt grabadas en sus parpados. Ya todo estaba bien, y todo sería… perfecto.

**FIN**

. 


End file.
